


Time After Time

by Bookworm4567



Series: Broken [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Bit of sexual sadism, Drug Use, Gen, Mafia Typical Violence, Racial slurs, Rating went up because of Chapter Three, Songfic, Torture, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: Charlie wants to make the hotel more entertaining for her guests but thats easier said than done. Fortunately, she finds a surprising solution in Angels sister, Molly. But will she take the job? Title is from Ella Fitzgeralds song Time After Time.
Series: Broken [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561432
Comments: 31
Kudos: 98





	1. Time After Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for the wait, I had to re-write this bitch THREE FUCKING TIMES because it was CRAP! Hopefully, the finished product is much better, I hope ya like the first multi chapter of the series :3

When she'd first installed the complaint box, a part of Charlie had really thought that it would stay mostly empty. However, in the three months since the hotel opened she had discovered that, once again, she had been hopelessly naive.

By the first _day_ the little silver box had been full to bursting, mostly with gag-letters (and pictures. Seriously, the photos of middle fingers was getting real old _real_ fast!) or poorly hidden drug baggies. As the weeks went on, complaints from the guests filled the little silver box and they had not let up. Charlie sat in her office now, turning little slips of paper in her hands and reading the many notes of handwritten grievances:

 _My food keeps arriving cold!_ (That's what happens when you leave it outside your room for three hours, Baxter!)

 _I can't get any WiFi on the roof!_ (Why are you up there?)

 _Angel Dust still won't sleep with me!_ (Aaaaah...)

Lately though there had been some real complaints, about the therapy, Vaggie being too much of a hardass or Alastor just plain freaking them out. But a lot of them were various versions of the same thing:

_Its so boring here!_

_There is literally no way to have fun in this place! How do you expect me to get redeemed if theres nothing to do here but smoke crack and suck dick?!_

_I swear if that Spanish bitch tells me to try the game room one more time I'm gonna shove a pool cue right up her little moth ass!_

_THUNK!_

Paper slips scattered as Charlie's forehead hit the desk, making her unicorn bobbleheads nod rapidly like they were agreeing with the guests. Jeeze, was it really so boring here? They had a well equipped game room, a gym, a pool, a room for arts and crafts and they even had Game Night on Fridays! But she guessed not everyone enjoyed board games like she thought they would...

Charlie lifted her head, steepling her fingers under her chin and sighing. Obviously this was a problem, but how could she fix it? Apparently, she was not the big expert in entertainment like she thought.

...But she knew who was!

The second it hit her she practically flew out of her office and ran so fast her legs blurred, skidding to a halt when she reached a familiar door on the second floor of the hotel. It was shinier than most, with a mantle in the shape of two stag horns fixed so that they curved elegantly around the gold number emblazoned on the door. Raising a hand, she knocked with three quick raps.

"Alastor! Its Charlie, can I come in?"

She heard a rustling of paper from within and then the Radio Demon answered her "Of course, my dear!"

Charlie opened the door and walked inside. Alastors office was very different from hers, his colours richer, the walls a dark shade of red with tall dark bookshelves covering most of them and a large fireplace roaring in the middle, a beautiful 1930's style radio holding pride of place on top of it. An elegant armchair was situated in front of the fireplace, upon which the Radio Demon sat despite the neat desk on the other side of the room. There was a paper and pen in his hands, but he looked up when Charlie walked into the room, his ever-present smile close lipped and welcoming "Good morning, my dear!"

"Hey" Charlie closed the door behind her, then gestured awkwardly to the work in his hands "I, uh, didn't interrupt you, did I?"

"Nothing that can't wait until later, I'm sure" with a snap of his fingers the paperwork vanished, then with one hand he gestured to the other, slightly less elegant armchair that suddenly appeared in front of him, crossing one leg over his knee "Have a seat"

Charlie did. The chair was soft and comfortable, the leather warmed by the fire, but she couldn't stop fidgeting, twisting her fingers in her lap as he watched her "I was hoping you could help me with something"

Alastor cocked his head "And that would be?"

"The hotel. Spec-specifically, how to make it more fun for the patients"

"More fun?"

"Yeah. I've tried my best to make the hotel entertaining but...lately I've been getting a lot of complaints about how boring it is here."

"What? You mean they _werent_ endlessly entertained by your weekly Bingo Nights?! How shocking!"

"Ha ha" Charlie deadpanned.

Alastor chuckled, then uncrossed his legs and leaned forwards "So, what do you wish to do about it?"

"Well, thats what I was hoping you could help me with, Al" Charlie leaned forward, too, unconsciously mimicking his posture "You said so yourself, you live for entertainment! Do you have any ideas?"

Alastor hummed "Well, I do have _some-"_

"Nothing that involves sinful behaviour"

"...Ah" Alastor drummed his fingers against the arms of his chair, then adjusted his monacle "We are going to be here for a while, then..."

And indeed they were. For at least two hours they sat together brainstorming, Charlie rejecting any ideas of Alastors that she thought would present too many opportunities for sin:

"I don't understand, how can darts be 'Too Risky?!'"

"The last time someone played Niffty got a dart in the eye!"

"It grew back!"

"AL!"

And Alastor calmly talking down any plans of Charlie's he thought were too mundane:

"No monopoly"

"What? Why not, its fun!"

"It is not fun, it is a trivial game that takes hours to complete and besides that, has been known to induce episodes of psychotic rage"

"Oh, since when?!"

"My dear, never play with Husker"

The two of them went back and forth for a while, bouncing around ideas. Their versions of fun seemed to be too different, however, and they soon began to grow frustrated with eachother:

"We are not doing Operation!"

"Why not? Its a very popular board game!"

"Not with an actual dead body, Al!...Ooh, what about Karaoke?!"

"No"

"But-"

"Dear, trust me on this: No!"

Charlie groaned, head falling forwards into her hands as through the exasperation in her system had coalesced in her back just to bring her down. She ran her hands through her hair, sighing deeply "This is _not_ going as well as I hoped!"

"Evidentially" Alastor agreed, sounding quite exasperated himself. He raised a red tipped finger to his chin in thought "It appears we cannot agree on anything concerning what the sinners here should be allowed to do for entertainment"

"Yeah..." Charlie admitted, completely downtrodden "Maybe we should ask someone e-"

"Ho now! Don't give up on me just yet!" Alastor jumped up so fast it was like he'd teleported, making Charlie blink as her brain processed the movement. His smile had grown wider on his way up, showing his sharp teeth "I may be an old dog, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!"

Charlie felt a flare of hope and rose too, her hands squeezed into fists in front of her chest "You mean you have an idea?"

Alastor raised a finger "Not yet, but I will"

Charlie's face fell and Alastor began to walk across the room, humming the familiar tune she had heard when he first arrived at the hotel. He twirled his cane absent-mindedly in his hand, apparently deep in thought as he paced over to the fireplace. He stopped just in front of the ornate craft, the firelight dancing across his suit and casting shadows on the wine red walls that didn't necessarily copy his stance. One of them winked at Charlie, black teeth bared in a smile, and she cautiously waved back.

Then Alastors cane thumped on the ground, startling a cry from her.

"Aha! I do believe I have something!" 

Charlie jumped forwards eagerly "What? Tell me!"

Alastor turned around, his eyes glowing as his grin grew wide enough to look like it was swallowing his head, the firelight behind him darkening his form and making him look a little like a scary monster from a children's book.

"Since it appears that we cannot agree on what we are willing to allow the sinners to do, what if we didn't have them do anything?"

Huh? Charlie's lips thinned "That...sounds kinda like the opposite of what I'm going for here, Al"

"Let me finish! What if, instead of _us_ providing the entertainment for the sinners, we instead gave that chore to somebody else?"

Charlie frowned a little "I, uh, I don't-"

"I'm talking about hiring an entertainer" 

"Oh" Charlie nodded. Then her eyes went wide " _Oh!"_

Alastors lips closed into a smug smile "Do you find that acceptable?"

"Yes!" Charlie cried, pumping her fists as excitement brewed, her smile growing almost as wide as her business partners "Yes, that is _perfect!_ People _love_ entertainers! We could have it in the ballroom, there's a huge stage there-!"

"Charlie-"

"-We could make a while night of it, we could bring in really popular performers-"

"Chaaarlieeee..."

"-and _oh my Satan_ it could even bring more sinners to the hotel if we advertised it and then we would have even more patrons and-"

**"Charlie!"**

"Gah!" Charlie yelped as one of the shadows on the wall broke away and lunged forward to snap its fingers in her face, bringing her attention back to the Radio Demon. He was watching her enthusiastic outburst with his head cocked, like she was a particularly amusing puppy performing a trick.

Feeling self-conscious, she made herself stand still and laced her hands behind her back "Uh, sorry...were, uh, were you saying something?"

Alastor chuckled softly, spinning his cane in his hand "As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm, we do have much to discuss if we are going to bring this idea to life" he crossed the room to sit back down in his armchair and Charlie did the same with the seat opposite, her hands tapping on the armrests with repressed energy. Dammit, she was trying to keep calm but she was just so excited! Finally, a plan!

Alastor noticed her eagerness-Hell, it wasn't like she was trying to hide it!-and his grin widened. In his left hand he spun his cane between his fingers before grabbing it with a theatrical flair.

"Now!" he said, his Radio tin rich with enthusiasm "Lets get started!"

*

On the east side of Pentagram City, there was a large chunk of territory known as The Bump. It was a dark place, a closed off place that seemed to have its own desire to hide from the rest of the bright and colourful city. It was big, but not too big to be conspicuous, about the size of a small town or a large village, the houses pressed tightly together like they wanted to form a barrier against outsiders.

The Bump was so named not for its appearance, which was mostly level-grounded unless a sinner stumbled upon a dead body, but because it was the well known grounds for the city's many drug lords, dealers and most of the junkies who only came there because everyone knew to keep their noses in their own business and their mouths shut.

Personally, Molly didn't really get it. They were in Hell, who the fuck gave a shit who was taking or selling what anymore?

The two demons outside sure didn't. She watched them for a minute, the skinny demon in a dark grey hoodie took a little packet out of his bear-like dealers hand, and the hand was soon full of green. Apparently, it wasn't enough green because after quickly counting it the bear grabbed the other demon by his hood and punched him in the stomach.

Molly sighed. Another day in paradise...

Hearing a beep she turned away from the window and moved towards the coffee maker, reaching out with one hand on the way to turn up the volume on the little radio on the counter, the music soon covering the sound of the hoodie demons screams.

_I jumped in a cab at LAX, with my dreams and a cardigan._

_Welcome to the land of face excess, woah, am I gonna fit in?_

"I jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time" Molly sang along with the Miley Cyrus impersonator as she picked up a mug from the tray and began to pour "Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign, this is all so _crazy!_ Everybody seems so _famous!"_

Unable to help herself she began to sway her hips to the beat, bopping her head as the song got more animated even as she almost spilled hot coffee all over the counter.

"Whoops! Shit! My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick, too much pressure and I'm ner-vous! And then the taxi man turned on the _radio!_ And the JZ song was ooon, and the JZ song was on, and the JZ song was _on!"_

As the song revved up she couldn't resist dancing around a little, twirling on the balls of her feet and plopping suger cubes into the coffee in time to the beat, getting so lost in the song that she actually threw her hands up as the singing demon on the radio belted out the hook:

"So I put my _HANDS UP-!"_

"What in the flyin' fuck are you doing?!"

"Jesus!" Molly squeaked and came to such an abrupt halt that she fell against the counter, causing the coffee in the mugs to ripple dangerously. She turned around, biting her lip self conciously as she faced the small black spider demon standing in the doorway, glaring at her beneath his black fedora with mean red eyes.

She crossed her arms behind her back, all apologetic-like "Sorry, Nicky..."

Arackniss's large left eye twitched, the three smaller ones above it glinting irately "You're supposed to be makin' coffee, not caterwauling in here like a fuckin' bum! Get on with it, Pop's about to start!"

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'!" she quickly finished adding the milk (easy to do when you've got four hands) and picked up the tray "Sorry, Nicky"

Arackniss hissed "Bitch, that ain't my name!"

"Right, right, I'm sorry!...Nicky" 

Arackniss's red eyes glowed, his jaw twitching with barely suppressed rage "I swear to fuckin' God, this happens _every time_ you and Angel hang out! Now move it, Pop's waitin'!"

Molly nodded and moved towards the door "Yep! Lead the way, Nicky!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Molly smirked as she followed her (figuratively) big brother out into the hall, but she was quick to school it back into demure silence as the two spiders entered the Drawing Room, first Arackniss, then her.

The Drawing Room was usually kept dark on most days, but today the light fixtures on the walls had been lit, highlighting the pictures fixed to the dark silver plaster of ancestors lost to the exterminations. In the centre of the room there was a large, rectangular black table with four demons of various shapes and sizes and regions on either side. Obediently she stood by the large wooden door as her brother walked inside and headed for the head of the table.

The demons around it were several of the most well known drug gangs, a lot of them wearing pinstripe suits and fedoras similar to the black one Arackniss wore, while others wore all black with thick leather jackets.

Drug dealers of different eras, all big, all bad, all experts of their craft. But none were as big or bad as their boss: the massive black tarantula demon who sat with apparent ease at the head of the table. Two thick black arms lay against the arms of his chair whilst the pair above them rested on the table, hands clasped together as though in contemplation. Four glowing red eyes peered out from beneath a battered black fedora of his own, watching his men and taking in every twitch of their posture, every shift of their eyes, every tongue that wetted a nervous lip. One rat demon with a twitching black and white nose dropped his pen on the table with a soft clatter and he almost jumped out of his suit when the head of the table growled.

Henroin. Mob boss, drug lord, and Mollys Pop.

Henroins eyes flickered to his right as Arackniss drew out his seat and sat down, his long spiky fringe bouncing as he hurried. He mumbled an apology to his father and Henroin clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"OK, so now that _everyone_ is here" his deep voice rumbled pointedly and Molly felt a stab of sympathy as Arackniss's jaw locked "How's about we get started, eh boys and girls?"

Looking up he nodded to Molly and she came forward and began serving the drinks. Her sixty-something years of doing this meant she knew everyone's coffee order by heart so she had no trouble giving what cup to who.

"So" Henroin leaned back in his chair, all four arms coming up to rest comfortably on his belly as he slowly surveyed the men and women around him "how's business?"

He smiled, showing every single one of his sharp, yellowing fangs, and if anyone here was fool enough to think that meant he was in a good mood then they were a dead man walking. Well, dead _er._

Fortunately, the gang leaders all knew this, even the fresher ones, and one of them-a buff shark demon in a massive leather jacket-straightened his back and cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, I don't know about everyone else here, Boss, but my guys are doin' pretty well" there was a collection of hisses and growls around the table but the shark was deaf to them "We sold out of stock in just one month and were able to turn a damn good profit!" he nodded firmly in affirmation and looked at Henroin like he hoped the achievement would get him out of a good skinning.

Henroin hummed, tapping one finger of each hand against his stomach "Uh huh. Yeah, I'd say that sounds pretty good, Tony"

Molly thought Tony was going to pass out in relief. Then the mob boss turned to the rest of his crew.

"So what about you, Reggie?" he asked the rat demon on the far left, and Reggie-A.K.A 'The Rat'-almost spilled his coffee down the front of his navy suit "How goes sales down in Imp City?"

Reggie swallowed and wiped his mouth with his suit cuff "F-Fine, sir, just fine! More and more imps and sinners are buying every day! Why, I was able to sell some Oxy to a new mother whose baby got kicked into the sky and-"

"Shut the fuck up, Rat, no-one gives a shit"

Reggie shut the fuck up, though his nose was twitching. Henroin leaned forwards in his chair, his hands coming up to the same position they were in at the start of the meeting.

"So what about the rest o'you, huh? Danny? Marco? Bella? How about you, Tiny Tim?" he took the mug Molly had just placed in front of him and took a deep swig "How's your business?"

A very small beetle demon in a brown suit and pork-pie hat visibly flinched when he was addressed, his antennas twitching crazily above his head "Well, sir, um, I admit that these past few months have not been our best, but I am sure that next quarter-"

_BANG!_

Molly flinched as the gunshot rang out but mercifully did not drop her tray as Tiny Tim shot off his chair with a bullet in his head. The gang leaders had all flinched back, but now they returned to their original positions as Henroin lowered his smoking Glock. Now the smile was gone, now the ease he sat with vanished as he rose slowly to his feet, all four hands planted on the table and his eyes glowing like hot lava. He sneered at each and every sinner sat around the table and everyone sat stock still, all staring at their coffee mugs and not daring to move lest they be the next one to eat a bullet.

"'Next Quarter...'" Henroin growled, spitting the two words out like they were dirty "Next quarter...what the hell makes you think I give a flyin' _fuck_ about next quarter, Timmy? No. I'm more concerned with _this_ quarter, and this quarter, despite your businesses going so damn fuckin' well, we're fuckin' _SHORT!"_

The scream was loud enough to rattle teeth but no-one dared say a word in the face of Henroins rage. Molly served faster, wanting to be out of here before anymore blood was shed.

"How the fuck did this happen?" he demanded, his voice lowered into a dangerous growl "How the fuck have we come up short? For fucks sake, boys, this is _Hell,_ it should be like bringin' candy to a fuckin' baby!"

"Sir, we're pushing as much as we can!" Reggie said, and Molly had to admire the bravery that would put him in a shallow grave "We've jacked up our prices so high one moron had to get a second mortgage just so he could buy three ounces of pot! If we go any higher sinners are gonna start lookin' other places to get their highs!"

"If that's true, then where the fuck is my money?" Henroin snarled, then reared up off the table "I checked the fuckin' books, and we are 25% _down_ from what we made last quarter! We haven't been 25% down since the fifties, so does someone wanna tell me what the fucks goin' on here?!"

"M-Maybe you read the books wrong, sir?"

 _BANG!_ Reggie was down "Next?"

This time there was a moment of silence, everyone thinking very carefully about their answers. Molly stepped over a writhing Reggie and served her last cup of coffee to Marco as he broke the silence.

"Maybe its 'cause of the extermination" the lizard demon said, his slitted eyes wary of pissing his boss off anymore "666 says that it was our worst one yet, maybe that has something to do with it"

Henroin sighed and swiped a hand over his face "So what's your solution, Marco? Wait for more people t'die so that we can peddle more drugs on 'em?"

Marco blanched "I-"

"Shut the fuck up, dumbass"

Marco just looked relieved that he hadn't been shot. Henroin sat back down heavily in his chair and leaned over his table once more.

"Listen up boys, because I'm only gonna say this once! Its fuckin' clear to me what's goin' on here: Someone's been takin' liberties with the profits, robbin' us blind. Robbin' me fuckin' BLIND!"

His fist punched the strong wooden table so hard his hand went through and he didn't even wince as blood dripped around his hand. Protests started up all over the table, Henroins underlings swearing that it couldn't be any of their gangs, definitely not, they wouldn't dare! Henroin growled, and raised his bloody hand to silence them.

"I don't give a flying fuck what your excuses are you twitchy little shits! All I care about is finding whatever little fucker had the balls to screw me over and pushing his fingernails through his goddamn eyeballs. For Christ sakes, I got that son of a bitch Mr Mon on my ass every day wantin' answers, so unless you guys want _me_ up your ass with a mother-fuckin' shotgun, you'll go out, find whatever motherfucker is rippin' me off and FIX THIS SHIT! CAPISCHE?!"

There were hasty murmers of agreement and promises to do just that as Molly tucked her empty tray under her arm and finally headed for the door. On the way she found Tiny Tim rubbing his head from the bullet wound and bent down to help him up, the insect thanking her in hushed tones before he headed back to the table. Turning around, she shot a sympathetic look to Arackniss, but he was too engrossed in the meeting to see it, so Molly looked at her dad instead.

Ih God, seeing him so stressed out, so angry, it made her heart ache.

 _I'm sorry, Daddy,_ she thought, then she quietly opened the door and made her way out of the room.

*

That afternoon, Charlie called a meeting with the hotel staff to inform them of the plan. They met in one of the buildings conference rooms and Vaggie, Husk, Niffty and Alastor sat around a small circular table with a large pentegram pattern in the middle as Charlie stood and happily told them what she and Alastor had come up with. Their reactions, to say the least, varied:

Niffy, who had to stand on her chair to be seen, clapped her hands enthusiastically "Ooooooh, what a great idea, I _love_ the performing arts! They better not make a mess, though, that'll really tick me off"

Huskers response was pretty much what anyone could expect. He sat at the table with his feet on the surface and his arms crossed over his chest "As long as its not some asshole thats gonna steal all my booze and hit on me constantly I don't give a fuck. Got enough'a that shit with that damn horny hooker"

Charlie's answering smile was a little strained "Well, we'll...definitely try to avoid that, Husk!" though she couldn't make any promises, this was _Hell!_ Husk grunted, barely paying attention anymore.

Charlie then turned somewhat awkwardly to Vaggie, who had get to say anything. She fought the urge to twist her fingers in her hands and instead put them behind her back.

"Vaggie?" she said hesitantly "You haven't said anything...do you think its a bad idea?"

Vaggie, who had been staring at the opposite wall with her hands pressed together in front of her face, twitched her eye towards her now. She seemed to be having trouble getting her words out, her throat working but nothing coming forth.

It took a hell of an effort for Charlie not to fidget where she stood. Stuff like this was happening a lot with Vaggie, lately, ever since their chat in her office a couple weeks ago. Y'know, the one where they hadn't so much as 'Chatted' as Charlie had told her to pretty much 'Suck it up and stop being a bitch to everyone, or get the Hell out!'

Shockingly, that 'Chat' had gone kinda okay. Vaggie seemed to tolerate being around her now for meetings and therapy appointments, and the dirty looks and bursts of rage had stopped (for the most part. But that last one wasn't her fault, Brian had knocked her down while he was chasing after Angel and slimed her) but whenever the two of them had to talk directly to each other it was always...stilted. Awkward. Tense. Like every conversation was a trial. 

Charlie hated it, with the fire of a thousand black suns, she _hated it,_ but it was a lot better than Vaggie literally running from her whenever she approached. That could only be good, right? 

Charlie watched her as Vaggie wetted her lips, trying to say something.

Across the table, Alastor tilted his head "What's the matter, Dear? Spider got your tongue again?" he chuckled, and Charlie's heart wrenched at the poisonous glare Vaggie shot him. Dammit, business partner he may be, but did he have to antagonise Vaggie so much? Or keep bringing up the fact that she had slept with Angel? Because no-one wanted to hear about that, they didn't even wanna think about it, thank-you! She made a mental note to talk to him, later.

However, the burst of irritation it gave Vaggie seemed to loosen her tongue and she drew her hands away from her mouth, pointing her fingers like she was making a gun signal:

"I have some questions..." she said, and despite the uneasiness those words inspired, Charlie nodded. Vaggie placed both hands in the table and straightened her back.

"OK, first one: whose going to be paying for all of this? Entertainers in Hell are really expensive and there's barely enough left in the budget to afford carpet cleaner!"

"WHAT?!"

"Relax, Niffty, its a figure of speech!"

Charlie nodded again, understanding Vaggies concern "You don't need to worry about that, Vaggie, once Alastor brought it up I gave it some thought and decided to use some of my inheritance for the wages!"

"Wait, you _what?!"_

"Don't worry about it! It's not going to bankrupt me or anything!" at least, she hoped it wouldn't "Alastor pointed out that if outside sinners-that is to say, ones that don't live here but still wanna see the show-come here then we charge them admission, and we could have enough to cover some of the expenses!"

Vaggie didn't look convinced. She glared at Alastor "And you're OK with this? With her using her _inheritence_ for this idea that you two had?"

Charlie twitched at Vaggies harsh tone but Alastor didn't seem to care. If anything, his smile grew wider "But of course I will be providing my own means of funding to this venture, my dear! You surely don't think that I would do anything to put Charlie at risk, do you?"

Vaggies spiked bow and clenched fists made it clear that that was exactly what she thought. Charlie watched her warily, hoping that this wouldn't turn into a fight. Fortunately, after a minute or two, Vaggie closed her eye and breathed, and her bow returned to its usual cute state.

"O.k..." she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest "fine"

Charlie dared breathe out "Did you have anything else you wanted to ask, Vaggie?"

Vaggie shook her head, a dark look on her face that made Charlie's stomach twist. However she was distracted from it by Niffty practically jumping in her seat and waving a hand in the air "I have a question! I HAVE A QUESTION!"

Charlie turned to her with a smile "Alright, shoot!"

"Will there still be cash for carpet cleaner?"

Alastor outright laughed as Charlie sucked air in through her teeth "Yes, Niffty, there will still be enough cash for carpet cleaner..."

"Good!" Niffty chirped. Then raised her hand again "I have another question!"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya have anyone lined up for an act, yet? Oooh, did you get Jeffry Dahmer? I love his cooking show!"

Charlie put away thoughts of scheduling Niffty for a psyche eval and let herself get a little excited again. This was the part she had been looking forward to!

"Actually, we don't have anyone booked just yet. But we _do_ have a great idea on how to get people interested!"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Husk asked, sounding only vaguely interested but that was enough for her!

"We're going to announce it on the radio! Make a full broadcast about the whole thing for all of Hell to hear! With what we're paying and everything else this hotel has to offer, somebody's gotta take it!"

Husk blinked slowly, then shrugged "Eh, what the hell, it ain't the worst idea I've ever heard"

"Great!" Charlie beamed "So does this means that everyone's on board?"

"Yeah!"

"Eh, sure"

"...Yeah. Okay"

Not the enthusiastic response she was hoping for but she would take it! Charlie smiled happily at her co-workers, filled with a new hope.

"This is going to be _great!"_

*

After she was done cleaning the Drawing Room (they would have to get another new carpet, those bloodstains were _not_ coming out!) Molly got to work on lunch. She was just putting the finishing touches to the _Ossobuco_ when her hell phone buzzed.

Raising the serving spoon to her lips she tasted the _gremolata_ and winced at the taste. Shit, too much lemon, not enough garlic, Jesus, what would Ma say? She grabbed more garlic out of the fridge and was about to add it to the broth when she felt her skirt pocket vibrate. 

Molly's hand froze over the pot. Oh shit, oh please not today...

She forced herself to drop the serving spoon and pulled the phone out into her hand, her heart beating hard. But when she saw the I.D on the screen she sagged with relief. It was just Angel:

**Mollzy baby! Going to Killer Club tonight, ya working?**

Molly smiled softly as she texted him back: **Not tonight, honey, day off. Have fun and BEHAVE!**

**Angel: Bitch plz, u no me! I'm always the good little chior boy, ask any priest ;)**

Molly laughed, shaking her head. Satan, he was such a-

"Whaddaya laughin' at?"

"Jesus!" Molly jumped so hard she almost dropped her phone into the bubbling broth and spun around "Dammit, Arackniss! can't ya wear a freakin' bell or somethin'?!"

"No" her brother deadpanned as he made a beeline for the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. With an aggrieved noise Molly turned back to her cooking and added the garlic.

"Well, unless ya want me to have a heart attack while I'm makin' ya lunch, you might wanna consider it" she raised the spoon to her lips and hummed in satisfaction. Perfect!

"Kinda defeats the purpose of my job if I'm noisy, Moll" she heard the scrape of a chair across the tile floor as Arackniss reached for the cupboard where they kept the harder stuff. Molly peeked over her shoulder and hissed when she saw the brand he was holding, it was a particularly strong liquor with a plain white label branding it "JFMU", a beverage well known for knocking a guy flat on his ass with just three shots.

Yeesh "That bad, huh?" 

Arackniss jumped down from the stool and grabbed a shot glass off of the multitudes on the drying rack "Yep. Mr Mon isn't happy about the numbers this quarter, so guess who he's takin' it out on?"

He looked up at her then, and Molly's heart jumped when she saw a familiar judgement in his eyes "But its not like Pop can do anythin' about it now. Is it, sis?"

Molly's face tightened and she turned back to the pot so Nicky wouldn't see it. As the stirred the broth she felt the familiar ball of guilt twist inside her stomach. Part of her wanted to fall to her knees and weep, to beg for forgiveness until the cows came home.

But another part, smaller but still very much there, burned hot and hungry and demanded she throw the entire pot of boiling liquid over Arackniss' fucking head and scream. She wanted to say that he wasn't being fair, that anyone would've done what she did. She wanted to say that it wasn't her fault.

But that was a lie, wasn't it? And it was that simple fact that kept her from going ballistic on him.

So instead, she said "Lunch is almost ready, you should go sit down, Arackniss"

Arackniss scoffed "Yeah, whatever" 

Once she heard his heavy boots leave the kitchen she took a deep breath to calm herself, and once her hand stopped shaking enough she finished the meal and served it up onto three plates which she then carried into the living room.

Her dad sat at the head of the glass table, a thick, leatherbound book open in front of him and his hat on the floor from where he kept running a hand through his hair. The lack of adornment exposed his other four eyes, two gleaming red rubies on the top of his skull and two more just below them on the back of it. Those eyes flickered up to Molly and Arackniss as they entered, then tracked down to the food.

Henroin took a long drag from the cigar in one of his free hands and blew it out in a large plume "That _Ossobuco?"_

"Yes, Daddy" 

"Finally" he took the dish Molly proffered and set it down beside the ledger "Arackniss, bring me my whiskey!"

Aracknisss did as he was told and took the second plate from Molly as he sat down at his fathers right, his own bottle of beer on the table already. Molly did the same further along the table, and for a while there was nothing but the sounds of eating, page turning and tinny music coming from the little radio atop the fireplaces mantelpiece. They weren't a very talkative family at the best of times, but on days like this, when Henroin was so engrossed in his work that it rendered him silent, it was best not to say anything at all. Really, what would've been a better solution would've been for them all to eat separately but Henroin liked them all to sit together at mealtimes, even when his job was sending him through the wringer.

The _Ossobuco_ was halfway gone when the jazz music on the radio began to filter out. Molly frowned, wondering if there was something wrong with the radio before she heard a new sound take over the music. A voice. A very familiar voice.

_"Good afternoon citizens of Hell! I'd say I'm sorry for interrupting your regularly scheduled broadcast but that would be a lie! Hahahaha!"_

Arackniss's fork scratched his plate and Molly's eyes widened. Holy shit, was that the Radio Demon?! 

Henroin groaned "Fuckin' Jesus. Molly, change the channel"

"Aw, c'mon Pop!" Arackniss protested as Molly rose "Nobody's heard from the Radio Demon in forever!"

Henroin growled "Last thing I need right now is ta hear that nut-job carvin' up another fuckin' overlord, Molly, change the damn channel!"

"I did!" Molly twisted the dial again but the Radio Demons voice still came through no matter what channel she hit "I think he's hijacked all the radio stations again!"

"Then turn it off, for Gods sakes!"

Molly tried, but the sound still came through "Shit. Daddy, it won't turn off"

Henroin groaned, his massive shoulders lumping irately "Fuckin' overlords...at least turn it down so we don't have to listen to that shit"

Molly turned the other dial on the side of the radio and was relieved to find that she could do that much. Once the Radio Demons voice was reduced to a muffled mumble she sat back down and picked up her fork.

Beside her Arackniss was scowling more than usual, no doubt bummed that he was missing his favourite radio show. She would've told him that it was probably gonna be crap, anyway, everyone knew that the Radio Demon had been loosing his touch for ages now, probably why he had fallen in with that Hazbin Hotel bunch.

But since when did Nicky listen to her?

*

At the hotel, Vaggie, Angel and Husk sat around a radio Angel had 'borrowed' from one of the guests and listened as Charlie and Alastor made their official announcement:

_"Now, I hope you're all listening because I come to you today to bring you all a dazzling opportunity! One that I'm sure will appeal to any denzin of this putrid cesspool!"_

Vaggie scoffed "This is his version of advertising?"

Husk shrugged "It's how he does things, ya learn to roll with it" as he spoke he poured himself a drink, making it clear how he 'rolled with it'

_"As you all know, three months ago I aligned myself with the charming manager and owner of Pentegrams City's own Hazbin Hotel-"_

_"_ Happy _Hotel, Al"_

Angel snorted, supporting his cheek with one hand on the bar as he smirked "She's not givin' up on that without a fight, is she?" he tittered.

_"-And as you can tell she joins me today to make the loathesome sinners of Hell a spectacular offer! Take it away, Charlie!"_

_"...Thanks Alastor"_

Vaggie sat up a little straighter and leaned closer to the radio, unable to help the tightening of nerves in her gut as Charlie took the stage. Jesus, _please_ don't let this be like 666! 

"Hey Husky, ten bucks says that she starts singin'!"

Husk quirked a fluffy red eyebrow "Yeah, like Alastor would let her"

"So ya take the bet?"

"Sure"

"Kiss on it?"

"Fuck off" 

"Will you two shut-up, I'm trying to listen to this!" ignoring the simultaneous birds flipped her way Vaggie listened intently to the radio. If Charlie did sing it wouldn't surprise her, especially if she got nervous, but she was willing to bet that Alastor wouldn't do anything about it.

Hell, he would probably join in. After all, they were so close now, coming up with new ideas for the hotel together, making plans together, and now they were doing a radio broadcast together. Seemed like they were becoming quite the team! 

"Hey, don't scratch my bar!"

Vaggie looked down and realised her nails had almost turned into talons that were cutting into the wood. She mumbled an apology and shook her hand, getting rid of the accidental transformation and Turing her attention back to the broadcast as Charlie started to speak:

_"Uh, good afternoon, everybody! As you all know by now this is Charlie, co-manager of the Happy Hotel and uh...well..."_

"She's gonna choke. Wait for it, she's about to bust out a musical number!"

"Shut-up, Angel!" 

On the radio, Charlie cleared her throat " _Well, as Alastor said I do come to you today...uh, through radio! Heh heh...um, to present to you a great opportunity for the talented citizens of Hell! We at the Happy Hotel are looking for entertainers to come and perform for the brave sinners seeking redemption! The job comes with flexible hours, benefits, and also the wonderful opportunity to do some good for your fellow sinners, because how can anyone get redeemed if they're bored out of their minds, huh?"_

Angel snorted so hard his drink flew out of his nose and even Husks lip was twitching. Vaggie groaned, _jesus..._

 _"Charlie dear, why don't you tell then about the substantial pay your offering?"_ Alastor said, his cheerful tone a little forced. Vaggie smirked _._

_"Oh, right! The job also comes with a very generous wage!"_

"Probably should'a led with that, doll" Husk muttered, and Angel snickered as he wiped his nose. On the radio, Alastor came back:

_"Well, you heard it here first sinners, a bright new opportunity for any lowlife looking to do a little good and make some big cash payments! Call the Hazbin Hotel at XXX-XXXX and show us what you've got!"_

_"Dammit Alastor, it's the_ Happy _Hote-"_

_"Thats all for today! Until next time, stay tuned!"_

The radio began to emit a high pitched squeal, but no-one heard it because of how loudly Angel was laughing.

"Talk about ending your career in one fuckin' shot! And it wasn't even my fault this time, _ha!"_

"Hey, I can't help but notice that she didn't sing. Pay up, rent-boy"

Angel purred as he fished a note out of his pocket, rolled it up and pushed it deep into his chest fluff. Pushing them together he shimmied them in the old cats direction "Come and get it, big boy~"

Husk's face didn't change from his usual scowl and he reached into the fluff and yanked out the cash, taking a hank of Angels fluff with it.

"OW! MOTHER- _FUCKER!"_

"Never underestimate the lengths a gamblin' man will go to, tramp" Husk chuckled, tucking the money into the collar of his bow-tie.

"You asshole! I gotta use these things for work!" Angel seethed, patting his fluff until there was no sign of any missing fur.

Vaggie sighed, slumping against the bar with a hand on her cheek as she watched the little radio. It wasn't as bad as 666, but if they got any takers for the job she would still be very surprised.

*

As the _Ossobuco_ disappeared from their plates, the silence was finally broken when Henroin slammed the ledger closed with a spine-breaking bang that didn't phase his kids in the slightest, far to used to outbursts like this by now.

"Doesn't make any sense..." he mumbled to himself "Doesn't make any _fuckin_ ' sense!"

Arackniss laid down his fork and opened his mouth before Molly could stop him "We'll find who it is, Pop. We'll make him suffer for this"

Glowing red eyes turned on Arackniss, angered and patronizing "Oh, you're gonna find 'im are ya? Gonna make him suffer, is that whatcha gonna do, _Nicky?_ Huh?"

Arackniss looked away pretty quickly, grabbing his bottle of beer and taking the worlds longest swig as his father growled "Well, ya better do it pretty fuckin' fast, son, because Mr Mon's comin' _here_ to ream my ass about this quarters numbers!"

A beer bottle hit the table with a crack and Molly's stomach dropped so hard she almost threw up her lunch "He-Mr Mon is comin' _here?_ W-when?!"

"I don't know! He didn't tell me because he's a cunt! But probably soon, knowin' that fucker."

Henroin took a savage bite of his _Ossobuco_ and Arackniss thumped a fist on the table "Shit!"

Henroin left the table soon after that, taking the ledger with him. Molly felt Arackniss's eight red eyes boring into her, and she didnt have to look up to know what they were saying. Rising, she started gathering up the empty plates and took them to the kitchen with the intent of doing a very long wash, if only to get away from her brothers wordless blame.

*

Nothing yet.

Charlie did her paperwork, trying to make the pen go slower than usual so as to eat up more time. Eventually though, the accounts were inevitably balanced and she pulled her phone out of her pocket, just in case she had somehow gone deaf in the last two hours.

Nothing yet.

She did the daily room check with Vaggie-her doing one half of the hotel and Vaggie doing the other-and dragged it along until the patients got twitchy and threw her out. Once she was done, she checked her phone, just in case the yelled threats had drowned out her ringtone.

Nothing yet.

Charlie sat at the hotels front desk, directly opposite the black telephone they kept there with one fist propping up her cheek, looking at the phone forlornly.

Nothing yet. No calls, not one sinner interested in taking the entertainment job, and it had been hours. _Hours!_ Why wouldn't anybody call? Did she not offer a big enough wage?

"You ever hear the sayin' about the watched pot, princess?" said Husk, sat at the front desk/bar as usual, an open book in one hand and a bottle of cheap booze in the other. Charlie sighed heavily.

"Why hasn't anyone called yet? Its been a whole day!"

"Its been half a day tops."

"Still..." Charlie sighed again, her bottom lip jutting out as she continued to watch the phone, willing it to ring. Surely someone had to be interested! One sinner! One performer! _Somebody!_

Come on, ring. Ring! _Ring!_

And then the phone rang.

_Ring ring, ring ring-THUMP!_

Charlie leapt on the phone so fast her body almost vaulted over the bar but luckily her torso slammed onto it instead and the phone stayed in her hand. She lifted it to her ear:

"HelloHappyHotelCharliespeaking!" she said, words firing out like bullets and excitement exploding in her belly like fireworks. On the other line a guy with a British accent spoke loudly over the beat of pounding music.

_"Um, hello? Who do, um, who do I talk to about the performing job?"_

It took everything Charlie had not to squeal. Covering the mouthpiece she turned excitedly "They're calling about the job! _They're calling about the job!"_

Husk gave her a thumbs up and Charlie went back to the call, a wide smile spreading over her face "That would be me, Sir! Are you interested in the job?"

_"Um, yeah. Yeah I'm interested, if its still available"_

"Yes! Yes it is still available!" with a shaking hand she pulled a battered pink notebook out of her blazer pocket and opened it up on the counter, poising the pen over the paper.

"If I could just take your name, please, sir" Ooh, what if it was someone really famous? Imagine the credibility the hotel would get! On the other line, she heard the caller cough.

_"Yeah, sure. My first names Youras, last name Ucker"_

"OK, could you please spell that?" Charlie nodded, writing down the name as he dictated it. Then she looked at what she'd written down and frowned "I'm sorry, did you say your name is Youras Ucker?"

On the other line, the voice became tense _"Yes."_

"Your...as...Ucker?" 

_"Thats right!"_ his voice was even more tense, like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Charlie sighed.

"'Your A Sucker?'"

 _"No, YOU'RE A SUCKER!"_ the British accent dropped as the caller screamed with laughter, and Charlie's jaw dropped as she recognised it.

"Angel, is that you?!"

Angel laughed harder, practically wheezing into the phone " _D-didja think I was a real caller? Didja didja didja?!"_

The plastic of the phone cracked in her hand "YES I DID, YOU ASSHOLE!" 

Angel was practically dying and Charlie wondered how hard he would laugh when she cut off his drinking privileges! "Where are you right now? Why can I hear bar music?!"

 _"'Cause I'm_ at _a_ _bar, baby! Hey man, thanks for the phone, she totally bought it!"_

"ANGEL!" 

But he'd already hung up. Dropping the phone back onto the reciever she tilted her head back with a groan that reached the heavens themselves, and then brought her forehead down on the bar with a sharp _thunk!_

There was a click of tongue against teeth, then she heard the sound of a book closing.

"You want a drink?"

Charlie moaned.

*

Molly's room was not like the typical bedroom in Hell. Most sinner girls, ones like Cherri Bomb or that narccisistic bitch Helsa von Eldritch, had walls that were laden with weapons and closets that were crammed with torture devices and enough BDSM paraphernalia to make Angel Dust sit up and beg. Plus maybe the odd severed head in the corner of the room.

Molly's room was nothing like that. On her walls there was just a coat of pastel blue paint and some framed pictures of flowers and kittens and her and Angel at various Hell hotspots, one of his friends occasionally making it into the frame. Her cream painted closet contained nothing other than clothes. Shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, several that she borrowed (ok, stole) from Angel, and a helluva lot of shoes. 

Molly was rummaging around in the closet when her phone rang, and when she crossed the soft beige carpet to her film star dresser (she'd painted the butterflies around the mirror herself) she saw that it was work calling. 

Son of a _bitch!_ She picked up the phone "Come on, Frank, you promised me a day off!"

_"Don't getcha panties in a bunch, cher, I'm callin' 'cause your fuckin' brothers here tryna fuck everythin' dat moves!"_

Molly frowned "Since when is that a problem?"

 _"Since he tried to fuck ma bartender and now we can't fin' either of 'em! Th' customers are goin' nuts, PLEASE COME GET 'IM!"_ Franked begged, his Cajun accent thickening with distress.

Molly suppressed a laugh and reassured him that she would be there in a half hour. Frank said that if she got there in the next five minutes he'd triple her pay. Ah, if only she'd been given the body of a road runner instead of a spider...

She grabbed her black jacket-Spring was definitely on its way but, apparently, no-one had given night-time the memo-and headed down.

"Dad, I'm borrowin' the car, gotta head into work!" she called as she descended the stairs.

From his office she heard his thunder-like reply "What? Why? I thought your boss gave you the day off!"

"He did, but Angie got loose and is terrorising the village"

"Oh, fuck me...OK, do NOT take my car, he is not throwin' up in it again! Take Arackniss's"

_"WHAT?!"_

Molly smirked as Nicky yelled at her to _not_ take his car or there would be Hell to pay! But she had already snagged his keys and was out the door before he could finish the threat.

By the time she got there (thirty five minutes later, goddamn traffic) the noise emitting from Killer Club was deafening, but she couldn't tell if it was the music or the sound of angry drunks demanding their drinks. When she walked inside the dark, smoke laced and muggy interior, a mob of alkies were shaking the wrap-around bar and roaring at Frank, whose wings were buzzing louder than usual as he flitted from shelf to shelf, his four hands a blur as they tried to fulfill every order at once. His wrinkled dark navy brow was pouring sweat and his already massive eyes were wide with panic. Molly waved all four of her arms in the air and the fly physically sagged with relief.

"Oh, thank gawd you're here, cher! Hurry up and geddim the fuck outta here before ma bar gits torn apart!"

"Where is he? Didja find him?" she shouted over all the yelling. Frank pulled his grubby apron out from a grey cyclops' massive hands and jerked his head back towards the restrooms.

"In th' men's! Give 'im a punch for me once ya haul 'im out!"

Molly nodded (though she would do no such thing) and used her numerous hands to wade and push her way through the mob, making her way over to the large neon sign that ran along the back wall. On her way she felt two skelatel hands grab her waist and was unceremoniously pulled into the lap of what looked like the white faced result of an unholy union between a tree and a skeleton. One that stank like a garbage pile.

"Hey honey tits, wanna get naked?" the tree-skeleton leered, grinning at her with his foul green teeth that matched his thinning, leaf like hair. A mossy green tongue came out to lick his teeth and Molly grimanced.

"Ew!" she shoved all four of her hands into his face and knocked him off of the stool. While he was wailing on the floor she dusted off her skirt and continued into the sea of drunkards, avoiding pats and pinches and other grabby hands until she finally reached her goal.

Breaking out of the mob at last she physically gasped for air and then headed down into the narrow hallway where the toilet cubicles and staff room were kept.

Molly paused. Even from here, she could hear the tell-tale breathy gasps of her brother at work.

"Oh Goddammit..." steeling herself for whatever might happen next, Molly went into the men's room and went to the middle cubicle-it was the only one with a lock-and gave the door three sharp knocks.

Inside she heard a grunt "Fuck off! Occupied!"

Molly banged on the door harder "Sal, get the fuck offa my brother!"

"Oh, for _fuck sake!"_

A softer voice giggled girlishly as Molly heard the harsh sound of a zipper, she then backed up as the cubicle door slammed open and a tall demon in bartender black with a horses face emerged, red faced and pissed off. Behind him, Molly saw a flash of pink sitting on the toilet lid.

"This is fucking bullshit, man!" Sal growled, hitting the door with his hoof-like hand "Can't a guy enjoy his fucking break?" 

"Not for two hours, Sal" she looked around him and lifted a hand to her brother "C'mon, Angie, boss says ya gotta go"

Angel whined and batted at his sister as she grabbed his arms and pulled him up, almost stumbling as he rested his full weight on her. Shit, he was heavy when he was wasted!

Sal growled as she struggled with his 'conquest' out of the cubicle, one leg kicking backwards irately "Fucking bullshit..."

"Oh, quit your whining you big baby! There are plenty'a hookers in Hell for ya to stick your pencil dick into!"

Against her neck, Angel giggled "Pencil dick...and he's a _horse"_ he giggled again, leaning his head back to stare up at the strobe lights and Molly saw his eyes for the first time. The pupils were huge, swallowing the sclera until there were only thin lines of pink and black left. 

"Did you fuckin' give him something, you asshole?!" 

Sal snorted horseishly "Bitch, please, he came that way!"

Angel giggled for a third time "Not t'night I diiiiiidn't!"

"HEY!"

Angel just laughed at him and Sal's nostrils flared in annoyance before he marched out of the restroom. Molly then pulled two of Angels right arms over her shoulders and wound her left ones around his waist and back "C'mon, baby, let's get you back to your hotel"

"Nnnn, don't wanna..." Angel whined, struggling so weakly a newborn Hellsprite would've laughed "Wan-wanna get _wrecked!_ Come get drunk with me, Mo-Mo! Ya ne-never get drunk with me anymore! It'll be fuuuuun!" he crowed, poking her cheeks with his free hands as Molly pulled him towards the door.

"Not when your this smashed! Seriously Angie, are you drunk or high right now?"

"Hmmmm...why not both?"

"Oh, Goddamn it..."

Getting him out of the bar was a little Hell in itself. The second any demon caught sight of a happy, vulnerable Angel Dust, they all wanted a piece and Molly lost count of the amount of laps he had to pull him out of. She had no idea who was more pissed about it, Angel or the horny bastards who nabbed him.

Eventually however, luck and a hell of a lot of shoving prevailed and she got him into the back seat of Arackniss's car. Angel sprawled facedown on the leather seats their brother kept so meticulously clean, wriggling happily against the chilled coverings and Molly sent up a silent prayer that he would be able to avoid them when he puked. As she started the car and drove away she felt one of his legs kick the back of her seat.

"Come on, Angel, I'm drivin' here!"

"Are ya mad at me, Mo-Mo?" Angel slurred, and Molly sighed.

"No, Ange, I'm not mad"

"Ya on'y call me 'Angel' when ya mad a' me"

"I'm not mad!" she snapped, then sighed. Shit, she wasn't proving her point...she took a deep breath and tried again "I'm not mad at you, Angie. I just wish you'd take better care of yourself, sometimes"

"...You sound like Ma" 

It wasn't an insult, and she didn't take it as one, so when she felt Angels hand tap her lower right arm she took it in her own and gave it a squeeze. Eventually his hand went slack, his breathing evening out behind her, but Molly kept hold of it as they drove on into the night.

*

Husk could hear the yelling on the third floor from here and it was ruining his entire fuckin' night! He didn't know or give a shit what those idiots were fighting about now, but he had been meaning to finish this book all fuckin' day and the noise upstairs was not helping!

"HOW DARE YOU GO INTO MY LAB AND STEAL FROM ME YOU FLEA RIDDLED FREAK!"

"GET FUCKED YOU LITTLE BOTTOM FEEDER BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT I STOLE JACK!"

 _"I'M NOT ACCUSING YOU OF STEALING JACK I'M ACCUSING YOU OF STEALING VERY SENSITIVE SCIENTIFIC EQUIPMENT! A BUNSEN BURNER IS_ NOT A TOY!"

"IF YOU TWO COULD JUST STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER FOR JUST ONE SECOND, I'M SURE WE COULD RESOLVE THIS PEACEFULLY! "

_**"FUCK THAT, PRINCESS!"** _

He snapped the book shut with a growl. If Alastor hadn't fuckin' forbidden him from beating the shit outta the guests, he swore to God...

"CRYMINI, _NOOO!" CRASH!_

Fuck this, he was getting a bottle.

However, before his hand could close around the neck of the bottom shelf shit, he heard the front door creak open, followed by a familiar giggle. 

Husk groaned. Just when he thought his night couldn't get any worse...He grabbed a bottle and necked it "I swear to God kid, I am not haulin' your ass to bed again!" 

"Thats fine, I got 'im. Oof, stop squirmin', Angie!"

Husk frowned. That voice was way too sober to be Angel. He turned around and saw not one but two gangly pink spiders stumbling through the door, the wasted one undoubtably Angel and the other one-

Hey, he knew her! He remembered her from when she'd dragged Vaggies drunk ass back here. Angels little known twin sister whose name he didn't remember.

"Ya make it a habit of draggin' drunks home, kid?"

"Only when my boss starts cryin'. Mind if I leave him here for a sec? He's real heavy when he's wasted" before Husk could answer she hauled Angel over to the red couch and gently laid him down on his back. Angel moaned happily, wriggling his body into the cushions.

"Mmmm, so siiiillllkyyyy..." he giggled happily, a wide smile spread across his flushed cheeks. The girl-Molly? He thought it was Molly-plopped down next to him, catching her breath. The kid looked like shit. She must've been babysitting the moron for a while.

"You want a drink of water or somethin'?"

"Oh, God yes!" she came over to the bar and took the glass he offered, drinking it all down in one go. Wiping her mouth, she eyed him curiously "Hey, arentcha the guy I dropped Vaggie on last time was here? I didn't getcha name"

"Husk" said Husk, then he scowled "You know, she threw up all over the floor after you left"

Molly bit her lip, trying not to laugh "Sorry, I think that was my fault"

"Why, you get her drunk?"

"Kinda"

"Then yeah, it was your fault"

Molly laughed, a bell-like sound that ended with a soft squeak "Come on, honey, she was having a bad night! I just wanted to make her feel better!"

Yep, definitely Angels sister. Before Husk could respond, however, there was a loud whine and they both turned towards the couch to see Angel reaching all six of his arms out towards them "Mo-Mo, stop hittin' on my man! F'anyone's gonna ride that kitty dick, its gonna be _me!"_

Husk growled and wondered if anyone would notice if Angel ended up in the garbage chute. Molly shook her head at the wasted spider, the gesture fond "I better get him upstairs"

"He gonna throw up, too?"

"Nah, he already did that in the car. Which ones his room?"

"69"

"...Of course it is" she went over to him and started to lift him into her arms. Husk knew the gentlemanly thing to do would be to offer to take Angel to his room himself, but the last time he did that Angel had squeezed his ass and told him he needed a pussy to go to town on _his_ pussy. Never. Fuckin'. Again! Plus the girl owed him for two hours of puke moppin'.

Right now she was dodging Angels many arms as he tried to fight her off "No! I don't _wanna_ go to bed, I wanna go out and get totally fuckin' blitzed, I wanna paaarty!"

"Party times over, Angie, now come-"

"No! Go away, you're mean!"

"Angel, come on, you need to get some sleep!"

"Awwww!...On'y if ya sing!"

Molly let Angel drop with a very unladylike curse and sighed. She looked down at her delerious twin, her face soft with exasperation "If I sing to you, will you let me take you to your room?"

Angel nodded like a little kid promised a treat if he was good "Sing the one you sang for the boys, Mo-Mo. I like that one..."

Molly sighed "Sure, honey" she looked up at Husk "Mind if I...?"

Husk waved at her indifferently, he had already picked his book back up and was trying to get through the final chapter. Seriously why couldn't they just get it over with up there and fuckin' kill eachother?! He turned a new page, trying to concentrate.

Then Molly began to sing.

" _Time, after time, you'll hear me say, that I'm, so lucky to be loving you..."_

Whatever line he was on right now, he had forgotten it. Slowly he raised his head, his eyes wide as his book fell from his grasp and onto the counter. He'd probably lost his page, but right now he didn't care.

Because holy. Fuckin'. _Shit!_

*

Upstairs, things were not going well. Not going well as in a crowd had gathered around the fighting pair to cheer them on and Vaggie was physically holding Crymini back while Charlie stood between her and Baxter, trying to create some form of calm in amongst all the damn screaming! Where the Hell was Alastor when she needed him?!

"If you two could just calm down for a second, I'm sure that we could work something out!"

With a roar, Baxter fired a shot from his ray gun that burned a hole in the wall right where Crymini's head used to be "GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING STUFF!"

"OH _HELL_ NO, YOU DID NOT JUST TAKE A FUCKING SHOT AT ME! LEMME AT 'IM! _LEMME AT 'IM!"_

"KICK HIS ASS, CRYMINI!"

"Baxter, shoot closer, you idiot!"

" _Maldito infierno_ , Crymini, stop acting crazy!"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH! YOU COME AT ME WITH THAT SPEAR AGAIN I'LL SHOVE HIS BUNSEN BURNER STRAIGHT UP YOUR SNATCH!"

_"I KNEW IT! THIEF!"_

This time, the shot singed Charlie's eyebrows. And she had had enough.

"STOP IT!" 

She stamped her foot and burst into flames, the sight alone freezing everyone in the corridor until it dispersed, revealing Charlie in her horned, jagged-mouthed demon form, her eyes blazing red around her slitted pupils and her fingernails stretched out into ebony, razor sharp talons. Baxters eyes went wide behind his goggles, gripping his ray gun tight to his chest, and Crymini made a little whining sound in the back of her throat, not even noticing when Vaggie let go of her arms and backed away.

"Okay..." Charlie sighed, the low timbre of her demonic voice making the entire hallway shudder "I have had a really bad day and I am sick to death of all this fighting! YOU-!" she threw out a razor sharp black claw at Crymini and the wolf demon practically leapt into the wall "-give Baxter back his equipment! I don't know what you need a Bunsen burner for, but I'm guessing that its not good! And YOU-!" she pointed at Baxter, whose head all but disappeared into the coller of his lab coat "-give me that gun, I only said you could keep it if you didn't use it!"

With a mournful look, Baxter reluctantly placed the gun in Charlie's outstretched palm, and she quickly made it disappear with a snap of her fingers. Baxter let out a little whine. 

"I worked very hard on that..."

Charlie took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, her horns slowly shrinking as her face returned to normal, her sclereas turning back to their usual yellow and her claws into regular fingernails. Taking another deep breath, she raised a finger towards both of them "OK, now here's what we're going to do!"

They actually waited and she started to tell them, but in that brief moment of silence something happened that made Charlie completely forget what she was talking about.

A sound arose from the depths of the hotel, floating up through the air vents and onto the third floor like a gentle summer breeze, a sound that made her freeze where she stood and her eyes widen.

_"Time after time, I tell myself_   
_That I'm so lucky to be loving you_   
_So lucky to be the one you run to see_   
_In the evening when the day is through..."_

Music. Singing! And holy Hell, what a _voice!_ It was coming from downstairs, and she knew for a fact that they didn't keep a radio down there which could only mean...

She heard Vaggie say her name, probably wondering if she was having a stroke. Ha!

"Excuse me everyone, I'm needed in the lobby!"

"Charlie!" Vaggie called behind her but the princess was gone in a flurry of smoke and blonde hair. Vaggie smacked a palm to her face, then turned to Crymini and Baxter "We'll be right back. Do. Not. Fight!"

Then she was gone, too, leaving the guests alone in the hallway, and Crymini turned to Baxter with a malicious smile.

"I'm gonna turn you into caviar, Fish Boy!"

Baxter shrieked when she pounced on him, and the entire hall cheered.

*

" _I only know what I know, the passing years will show, you kept my love so young, so new..."_

Charlies feet all but snapped off as she screeched to a halt in the lobby. She saw Husk standing slack jawed at the bar and rushed over to him, slamming herself against the bar.

"Husk! Can you hear that, where is it coming from?!"

Wordlessly the cat raised a hand and pointed one clawed finger across the room. Charlie looked over and gasped in delight, on the couch were two spiders, the almost-comatose one was obviously Angel (drunk as a skunk but she'd be mad about that later) but the one holding his head in her lap, the one with the huge hair and large eyes that looked down so fondly at him as she brushed her fingers through his hair, she was the one singing.

Not a radio. Not a t.v. an actual sinner! And she was _amazing!_

_"And time after time, you'll head me say that I'm, so lucky to be loving, you..."_

Angel sighed happily, wrapping his arms around the she-spiders legs and nuzzling her knees. The demoness smiled, not breaking a single note.

" _Time after time, you'll hear me say that I'm so lucky, to be loving you. Just you, just you."_

"Wow" Charlie looked over to see Vaggie standing beside her, her single eye wide as she listened to the demoness sing. 

"I know!" Charlie smiled, her voice hushed so as not to disturb the singer "Isn't she great?!"

"Yeah. I had no idea she could sing like that!"

Charlie's eyes widened, and she turned to face Vaggie fully "Wait...do you know her?!"

Vaggie shrugged "Yeah, her names Molly, I met her a few weeks back, she's Angels twin sister."

Angel had a twin? OK, put _that_ aside for later! Right now she was having the biggest idea! "We've gotta get her to perform here! The guests would _love her!"_ she spun around excitedly, only to be faced with a cold, empty couch.

Charlie's smile dropped "WHERE DID SHE GO?!"

*

"I loooove that song..." Angel mumbled as they stumbled out of the elevator "Ya used ta sing it all the...all the...nnnng..."

"Yeah, I did"

"Ya used'a sing everywhere...clubs...bars...birthday parties..."

"That was a long time ago, Angie" they reached his room and she had to bend him over her hip to get at his keys. Angel threw his arms up above his head, smiling deleriously

"Wheee...!"

Finally the door was open and Molly hauled Angie up and dragged him through the room, dodging strewn about boots and haphazardly thrown clothes until they got to the bedroom. Opening the door she heard a cute little oink and looked down to see Fat Nuggets snuffling her shoes and smiled.

"Hey sweetie! Didja miss your Daddy, huh?" 

Fat Nuggets blinked up at her with his little black eyes, then moved to snuffle at Angels feet instead. Molly chuckled "I figured"

"Nuggeeeeets!" she felt Angel move and saw him reaching down to try and pet his pig. Moving quickly she carried him over to the bed and laid him down against the hot pink pillows and soft bedsheets, and once he'd stopped wriggling and moaning about how soft his bed was she took off his boots and dropped them down the end of the bed. Angels legs curled up instinctively, an unconscious effort to hide his feet.

Really, Molly didn't know why he hated them so much, she thought they were cute! Little circular pads of fluff about the size of a lunch plate, pink in colour with a thin boarder of white. He didn't have any toes, but did have a thick black claw in the middle of each pad that poked out of the fluff like a black baby turtle. What was there to hate?

As she bent down to pick up the light pink blanket off of the floor she heard Fat Nuggets scrabble over to the bed and Angels grunt as he picked him up. When she stood his eyes were closed and he had the little pig cuddled closely to his chest.

Smiling softly, she draped the blanket over both of them and nipped into his bathroom to get him a glass of water, God knew he was gonna need it in the morning! When she came back Angel had woken up a little, and was blinking at her through glassy eyes. 

"Oh Angie..." she knelt down beside him and ran a hand through his mussed hair "Go to sleep, honey..."

Angel hummed, nuzzling into her hand "Ya need ta sing more...ya sing like Ma used...to..."

Angel snored. Trust him to fall asleep just when things were getting deep! Molly rolled her eyes and rose to tuck him in. She tried to pull Fat Nuggets away but recoiled quickly when the pig fucking hissed at her! 

"I know people who will turn you into bacon, Piggy" she warned, but the pig didn't seem too freaked. Molly stuck her tongue out at him just as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Oh fabulous! It was probably Arackniss freakin' out about his precious car...she pulled out her phone and looked at the screen.

It wasn't Arackniss. Fuck.

**Blocked Number: Tonight.**

Tonight?! Mollys heart sank like a stone and she shoved her phone back in her pocket like it burned her. Angel made a noise in his sleep, but when she looked over at him his eyes were still closed and he was breathing deeply, sleeping like a baby and completely oblivious, thank God...

Leaning over, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead "Sleep well, Angie"

Angel snored, dead to the world, and that was how Molly left him as she placed his keys on his dresser and quietly slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Baxters personality came from Count Solace's "Baxters Science Serenade" check it out, it's great! Also, to my fellow writers, more info about the main characters has been added to the Hazbin Wiki so if your looking for more on them give it a look.  
> Next chapter out soon...ish


	2. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets impatient, Molly gets an offer and Vaggie's having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title in from The Greatest Showman, great song, great film, and the bearded lady is hot, anyone who disagrees can fight me *Fight Face*

A portal of deepest black opened up outside of the hotel steps, trendils of darkness leaking out and waving in the breeze like branches of a twisted tree. From the portal stepped a dark figure in a tattered suit, and with a snap of his fingers the portal collapsed in on itself and disappeared with a soft _pop!_

Lowering his hand Alastor reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a crimson silk handkerchief, dabbing at the corner of his mouth to catch any blood that might have lingered. It would not do to return appearing as though he had come back from a bloody massacre, after all! The fact that it _was_ a massacre was irrelevant. Not his fault, of course, but they had fought back. He checked his clothes for slash marks, hopefully Charlie wouldn't notice them, minimal as they were. 

But as he started toward the entrance the tall double doors opened and a very tall, very pink spider demon with a large bundle of light hair on their head walked out of it. At first he thought it was Angel in another one of his elaborate outfits, but quickly realised that this one was far too effeminate, even by the whores standards. No, this one was undoubtably female by birth, and evidently in a hurry. However, when she spotted Alastor she stopped dead in her tracks, and her large eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" she said, her voice hushed "Y-you're the Radio Demon!"

Alastors smile widened a little, showing a sliver of his teeth "Indeed I am, my dear! A pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

The girl swallowed, and Alastor could've laughed at the blatant fear in her eyes "Um...yeah. I-I-I'm sorry, but I gotta get goin'..."

She made to leave then but Alastor's hand shot out like a snake and grabbed a jacketed arm, stopping her. The girl gasped, but he didn't let go "That accent, it's familiar...are you a relative of Angel Dust, perhaps?"

"I-I'm his sister...p-please let go, I have to-"

"Ah, so he has a sister! Quite the resemblance, I see, because you're scent...it is also similar to his" he added, and the girl froze.

Alastors eyes glowed red with amusement. He had scented it on her the moment she'd approached, beneath the stink of perfume and make-up there lay the subtle aroma of those who lay lifeless on sullied beds, of those who pushed needles into their arms and gasped in bliss, the scent of a back broken by labour and eyes that wept tears of exhaustion.

The scent of the owned, the smell of one whose soul had been claimed by another, and it was pouring from the young demoness like blood from an open vein.

Alastor took a deep inhale through the nose, and to his surprise he caught a surprising lack of sin in the new scent. So, the girl _wasnt_ a demon. Hm...

"L-let me go! Please..." the girl begged, near tears by now, but he didn't.

"In a moment, my dear, I'm not quite finished"

The girl whimpered when he leaned in close to smell her again, and then hummed in delight. A pure human soul, untainted and bright, and yet contracted to a demon of Hell. How very interesting and _mouthwatering!_ Oh, if he only had the _time!_

Alastor chuckled darkly, then met those wide pink eyes with his glowing red ones "My my...aren't you a rarity?"

"G-get off of me!" the girl sobbed, and then surprised him with a very powerful shove to his chest with three of her hands. He stumbled back, releasing her, and he heard her fast footsteps as she raced to the large black car in the road.

Bringing himself to rights, Alastor grinned "I hope we meet again sometime, my dear! SOMETIME SOON!" he called after her as she drove away as fast as she could.

Chuckling to himself, Alastor turned and walked through the hotel doors. And was met with quite a sight!

Someone had kicked a hole in the side of the bar and Charlie was sitting beside it with an ice pack on her foot, a gloomy look on her face. Vaggie sat beside her-willingly, it appeared-sipping a glass of water, and for once Husker was not busy drinking the bars profits!

Clearly, something happened.

"Good evening, everyone!" he announced, and was met with a glare from Vaggie and indifference from Husk "Did I miss something?"

Charlie huffed into the palm that was supporting her chin, her other hand tightening on the ice pack "We need faster elevators..."

Alastor raised an eyebrow at Husk, and the cat gave him a shrug that said 'Don't ask'

...Alrighty then!

*

As she pulled into the driveway Molly scrubbed her cheeks one more time to make sure that the last of the tears were gone. Pulling down the windshield mirror she checked her face, and saw no evidence of her interaction with the Radio Demon. 

Her arm still burned where he'd grabbed her, and her bottom hands still shook.

_Cattivo bastardo, malvagio, contorto, stupido stronzo di Radio Demone!_

She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Arackniss would probably bitch at her for treating his precious car so poorly but right now she didn't care. _Stupid twisted radio asshole!_

As she walked up to the door her phone buzzed in her pocket and she nearly screamed, pulling it out for a look she cursed vehemently in Italian. She didn't have a lot of time! She walked in quickly and was immediately met with Arackniss thundering down the stairs, still clad in his black suit but minus the hat. 

"Gimmie my car keys!"

Ah shit, she'd forgotten to clean up the puke! "Uh-"

_"Gimmie my car keys, bitch!"_

She was in trouble "Here" she gave him the keys and Arackniss immediately sprinted out the door to check on his precious car. She made to walk up the stairs, but heard Henroin call her from the living room.

Man, she couldn't catch a break! Deflating, she walked in the living room and approached Henroin, sat in his favourite black leather armchair with his arms slung over the sides and his four front eyes firmly fixed on the t.v.

"You were gone a while" he muttered.

Molly nodded, crossing her arms behind her back meekly "Yeah. Angie insisted-"

"MOTHER- _FUCKER! MY CAR!"_

"-that I take him to bed. Didja know that he still has Fat Nuggets?"

"Yeah?" Henroin said, sounding about as interested as if Molly had said he was watching paint dry "Woulda thought that Radio Nutjob woulda eaten him by now, those morons at the Hazbin-"

 _"_ WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU, BABY?! _WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!"_

"-shit-hole try and recruit ya?"

Molly shook her head "I think the princess tried, but I got outta there before she could-"

"CRISTO CHE SCOPA, _ITS ALL OVER MY FUCKIN' FLOOR! AAAAAAARGH, FUCK YOU, ANGEL!"_

"-catch up to me" unconsciously her left arm gripped her right bicep where she could still feel the biting grip of the Radio Demons hand on her. She smiled softly "Don't worry, Daddy, I ain't signin' up anytime soon"

Henroin grunted "Good" he took a swig of the amber liquid in his tumbler glass, coughing a little at the burn. Molly, figuring that he was dismissing her, started to leave. Then Henroin spoke again.

"Moll"

She paused "Yeah?"

Henroin took another swig of his drink, draining the glass, then coughed "...How was he?"

Molly blinked, barely containing her surprise, he never asked about Angel! Not unless he was...she looked down and caught sight of the bottle of whiskey on the table beside him, almost empty. Dammit...

"He's..." she wanted to say that he was OK, that he was doing well. But she had never been good at lying to her father. Well, not about family, anyway...

"He's...doing as good as he usually does, Daddy"

She saw Henroin close his eyes, and for along time he was silent, long enough for her phone to buzz again in her pocket and her heart to plummet.

Fortunately that was the moment Henroin opened his eyes. He didn't look at her "Its late. Go to bed"

Molly bit her lip. She wished she could say something to comfort him, but he probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning. Besides, she didn't have time.

Bidding her father goodnight she rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time until she reached her room and made a beeline for her closet. She pushed her clothes aside to reveal a square carved into the back of it, a secret compartment she had made sixty nine years ago. The compartment was small, about the size of a jewellery box, and when she pushed on the slat it came off to reveal the little black box she had kept hidden for as long as she'd been down here.

As she held the box in her hands Molly breathed deeply, trying to calm her fluttering heart and raging guilt over what she was about to do.

_I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..._

Blinking back tears she scrubbed at her face and went to her window. Her room faced the back of the house and into an alleyway that had streetlights but was never lit, but tonight she saw the headlights of a large, flash black car. From one of the windows a long, muscled arm came out and gestured impatiently. 

Molly took a deep breath and stepped back from the window. Not much time, she'd have to make it quick. She opened the box in her hands, took out what was inside and used it. She then put the box back, wiped her damp palms over her skirt and went back to the window.

Outside, Arackniss screamed to the sky that he was going go kill his little brother and shove his head up his own ass, completely oblivious to his little sister climbing down the side of the house and stepping into the dark interior of an unmarked car.

*

When Angel woke up the next morning he felt like he'd been repeatedly kicked in the head by a fucking soccer star who had then taken off his sweat soaked sock and stuffed it into his mouth. He groaned, rubbing his head. What the fuck even happened last night? Was someone fuckin' singin'? What-?

A small snuffle alerted him to a weight on his chest and he looked down to see Fat Nuggets laying on him, snuffling something green poking out of his fluff. Angel smiled, patting the little pig on the head and removing the cash. Fuck knew where he got it, but who cares? 

"Looks like Daddy had some fun last night, eh Fat Nuggets?"

The pig blinked its little black eyes and Angel took that as a yes. Hebopped him playfully on the snout, then looked over at his beside clock. 

7:30. The smile fell off like hot shit. Why the _fuck_ was he awake at seven fuckin' thirty?!

_Knock knock knock!_

Thats why.

"Mother _fucker..."_ he groaned, pushing Fat Nuggets off of him and reluctantly getting out of bed with his head screaming at him the whole time. He couldn't remember if he was still dressed or not but if he wasn't then that was just too damn bad, and whoever it was should be grateful to bear witness to such a glorious dick!

He stumbled over to the door, holding his sore head, and opened it. Charlie was on the other side and he guessed he wasn't naked because she didn't immediately shriek and yell at him about indecency and shit.

"Angel! Good morning!" she trilled, and before he could so much as grunt she was firing off like a Tommy gun:

"So, I was wondering if you could put me in touch with your sister Molly? I met her last night when she dropped you off after...work and I heard her sing and it was the most amazing sound I have ever heard and I would love to offer her the entertainer job we're offering-by the way, that joke last night was Not Funny!-but anyway her numbers not listed in your emergency contacts so I was hoping I could get it from you!" she finished with a big hopeful smile and even bigger sparkling eyes.

Angel blinked at her, slowly.

"BITCH, ITS SEVEN THIRTY IN THE FUCKIN' MORNIN'!"

_SLAM!_

*

Charlie stood there for a second. She wondered about knocking again but she didn't think that would be a good idea.

"OK...uh...talk later then!"

She heard a groan from within and then the unmistakable sound of Angel face-planting his bed. Biting her lip, she walked away from the door. She would just have to try again later...

She descended the staircase to the third floor and a scorch mark on the wall happened to catch her eye, a reminder of last nights fight. Charlie sighed, things were just getting worse and worse here, she had to do something about it and fast! She wasn't completely naive. She didn't know if hiring an entertainer would magically calm the guests down and make them happy, but at the moment it was all she had.

She thought back to last night, about the singing spider and her wonderful voice! She'd seen the way Husk stared at her as she sang, not a drop of alcohol in sight! She had seen the way that Vaggie had smiled, _really_ smiled for the first time since they broke up as she hummed along to the song, and most of all, she remembered how Molly's singing had made _her_ feel, happy and calm, like for two minutes all of her problems just...didn't exist. The goosebumps she'd gotten had lasted for ages!

Dammit, she just _felt_ it! She felt it deep down in her gut that this was what the Hotel needed right now! She just had to get Molly on board.

Once Angel woke up, of course.

*

Vaggie had just finished a wellness check with Baxter (or, more accurately, scoped out his lab for more weapons while pretending to see how he was doing. Fortunately his arm was growing back just fine) when she saw Charlie walking down the stairs towards the lobby. She seemed to be deep in thought, her head down and her eyes moving rapidly.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should ask, if she should care. Nah, she should just keep walking, it was probably just dumb hotel stuff anyway.

"Hey, are you OK?"

Aaaaah _fuck!_

Charlies head shot up and her eyes widened a little when she saw her. Then her lips curved in a timid little smile and she nodded "Y-yes! I'm fine, just fine! Just thinking about the performing thing we're trying to do! Y'know?"

 _"We"_ _you mean you and Alastor?_

Vaggie moved away from Baxters door, hands swaying a little at her sides "Yeah? You looked like you're thinking about it pretty hard"

Charlie nodded "I am"

"Right"

Silence fell between them and it was so full of tension not even an Angels spear could cut through it. Jesus, since when did it get so difficult to talk to each other?

_Since she fucked the Radio Demon and threatened to kick you out if you didn't stop being mad about it?_

Oh yeah. Vaggie crossed her arms over her chest as Charlie worried her bottom lip.

"I just..." she twisted her fingers together, then tucked a loose lock of hair back behind her ear "You remember that girl last night? Molly?"

Vaggie nodded. She remembered the way Charlie looked at her as she sang, like all of her dreams had come true right there and then "You think that she'd be good for the hotel?"

She had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. Molly's voice had given her chills.

"Yes! But I can't find her contact number in Angels files and when I asked him...well..."

"He slammed the door in your face?"

"Yep" 

"Nice. Least he didn't wave his dick in your face this time"

Charlie smiled as she tried to stifle a laugh, her nose crinkling adorably and Vaggie pointedly ignored the fluttering that took place in her belly. She didn't say anything else and neither did Charlie, that damned awkward silence falling between them once again. Charlie ran her fingers through her hair and Vaggie shifted awkwardly then pushed away from the wall. Time to get outta here.

"Vaggie..."

Shit.

She looked up and suddenly Charlie was looking at her differently, her expression soft, vulnerable, and despite herself, Vaggies breathing hitched.

"Good morning, my dears! I see it is an early bird kind of morning for all of us!"

Fucking son of a _bitch!_ Vaggies teeth ground together as a new voice joined them in the hallway. 

_"_ Alastor, hey!" Charlie's attention immediately moved from her and onto the Radio bastard and Vaggie felt like punching something into oblivion at the smile that grew on her face "Hey! You'll never believe it, I think I found someone to perform at the hotel!"

Jesus, did she have to sound so fucking _pleased_ to see him?! Vaggies arms wrapped tight around her waist as she tried not to spontaneously burst into flames.

Alastor cocked his head, his smile bright and so mother fucking _welcoming_ "Really? How wonderful, darling!"

Vaggie swore that he deliberately caught her gaze when he said that, his smile growing just the slightest bit. Oh, fuck this _shit!_ She had to get out of here before she ripped off his arrogant asshole head!

"Bye!"

She turned around and marched out of the hallway as fast as she could, trying not to let the burning ball of rage inside overwhelm her and make her do something stupid. She thought she heard Charlie call her name but she ignored it. If she needed anything, she could ask her fucking Radio shit-lord!

*

Around lunchtime Angel was finally roused from his bed by a very pissy call from Valentino. Apparently his boss had been trying to call him all morning wanting the payment from his latest john and he was not happy to be kept waiting, Angel Cakes!

Shit. Guess it was all Hardcore Sadism flicks for him this week! Dammit, he hated it when his organs got rearranged, that shit took forever to heal. He shrugged his robe on and went down to the kitchen to grab some coffee, only to run into a muttering moth sitting at the little white table and glaring at her lunch like it had offended her family.

"Mornin'" he said cheerfully as he went to the coffee-maker. Vaggie didn't look up from her food which, if she kept glaring at it like that, was gonna curl up and pee itself.

"Its 12:45 in the afternoon"

Angel shrugged, looking through the cupboards for his favourite brand "Eh, waddya gonna do? Hey, who took my Death By Caffeine?!"

"Back of the cupboard next to the suger"

Angel rifled through it, knocking over some bottles of spice and shattering them but who cared? When he found the coffee his face lit up and he made himself a cup as Vaggies muttering started up again, most of it in Spanish. Since she had her back to him she didn't see him roll his eyes or bet himself ten bucks that it was something to do with Alastor. Steaming mug in hand he sat down beside her, grabbing the suger bowl and pouring about half of it into the cup.

"So what'd he do now?" 

"What?" Vaggie muttered, taking a savage bite of her chicken salad sandwich. Angel took a sip from his mug and then set it down.

"You're pissier than usual and ya keep muttering 'Cabron hijo de perra' under your breath. Takin' an educated stab, I'd guess its either Blondie or Smiles that've got ya panties in a twist"

Her silence plus the steam practically jetting from her ears was confirmation enough. Hey, he owed himself ten big ones!

Vaggie huffed "I don't wanna talk about it" she took another bite of her sandwich, clearly ending the conversation. Angel raised an eyebrow but let if be. Hey, if the dumb bitch wanted to stew, who was he to stop-?

"I just don't get why that son of a bitch is still here! Rubbing it in my face _constantly_ and latching onto Charlie like a mother-fucking _leech_!"

Never mind.

Angel took a large gulp of the suger/coffee mix, he was gonna need it for this shit-storm.

*

Molly wasn't feeling too good herself, sitting on the edge of her bed as she tried to dress her aching body without crying out. She was just working up the courage to put on her boots (which was gonna hurt like a _bitch!)_ when she heard three hard punches hit her door.

"He's here" Arackniss grunted.

Molly's stomach plummeted. Cursing the entire time she pulled on her boots and smoothed her damp palms down her skirt, one of them reaching into her pocket "H-he's early!"

"If course he's fuckin' early, he thinks it's funny! Hurry up and getcha ass downstairs!"

"I'm coming!" 

"Ya better be. And when ya do gimmie back my cigarettes, I know you stole them!"

"Arackniss, I did not steal ya damn cigarettes!" Molly snapped, even as she pulled the pack out of her pocket "Check down the back of the couch, I bet they're there!"

Behind the door, Arackniss snarled "Bitch, I swear to Satan-!"

"ARACKNISS! MOLLY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO? GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

She heard Arackniss curse and then the sounds of his footsteps as he marched away from the door. She sighed in relief and lit up a smoke, taking a good long drag that ate up almost a third of the cigarette.

 _Todays gonna be a goddamn shit-storm,_ she thought, blowing out smoke that swirled into the small room, tainting the available air with the smell of nicotine and wrapping around her head like it wanted to suffocate her with its cancerous grip.

On days like this, she wished it would.

*

"Its like, like-Goddammit, its like every time he's around I wanna rip his goddamn face off, and he _knows_ it!"

"Uh-huh"

"And of course Charlie won't do anything about it because he's _so fucking good for the hotel!"_

"Yep"

"Yeah, I've seen how _good_ he is! So good that he screwed my _mother fucking girlfriend!"_

Angel lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. Vaggie still going like a train with broken breaks:

"And she still, she _still_ treats him like he's just a happy face! _Every time_ she needs help now she goes running off to him like a goddamn puppy, she won't even talk to _me_ anymore! Because apparently _my_ opinion in the hotel _we_ started is so fucking useless compared to that creepy, arrogant, _hijo de perra_ asshole!"

Angel blew out a stream of smoke and slung one arm over the back of his chair, watching Vaggie as she breathed deeply, her cheeks dotted pink "Ya done?"

Vaggies hands covered her face, gloved elbows supported on the table. From the little Angel could see of her face, she was either trying not to scream or cry. Or both.

Angel sighed and took another drag "OK, look, I'm gonna suggest somethin', and it may seem a little crazy, but I think it'll help you out"

Vaggies hands slowly came away, revealing a very suspicious look "...We are not having sex again"

"Your loss, but not what I was gonna say. Baby, I am gonna give you the same advice my pop gave me when he found me loadin' up a gun to shoot my ex 'business partner'" he did the air quotes with his primary hands then reached down and took Vaggies shoulders, turned her towards him, and spoke with all the seriousness that ahungover junkie porn-star could muster:

"Plant PCP on the assholes, have a good laugh when they gets ass raped in jail"

"Angel!" 

"Don't act like you didn't smile, bitch, I fuckin' saw it!"

Vaggie glared at him, trying to get her fave to behave. When it didn't work she wriggled out of his grasp and took a convenient bite out of her sandwich. Angel smirked, then poked her in the side of her head.

"OW!" Vaggie clutched her head and glared "What the Hell, Angel?!"

"You need to talk to the bitch" he replied simply. Vaggie blinked at him like he'd suggested she shake up a couple of soda cans and fly to the moon.

"What?!"

Angel blew out another cloud of smoke "Jesus Christ, am I speaking fuckin' French here?! Talk. To. Her! Tell her ya feelin' left out and to knock it off!"

"...You know what, I change my mind, let's fuck"

"Vaggie!"

"I can't talk to her about this, Angel!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it pathetic!" Vaggie snapped, standing up so fast her chair skittered across the tiles "How is it going to look if I go up to my ex-girlfriend and start whining about how she's leaving me out of things? I may have to be around her all the time but I still have my fucking pride!" 

"...You're a fuckin' idiot" Angel stated.

"Fuck you!"

"Dammit bitch, I already said no! Look, clearly you and Char are in that awkward post-breakup phase-ya know? The one where you're not fightin' anymore but ya still don't know how ta be around each other?

Vaggie crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at him. Angel rolled his eyes and blew a smoke ring "Yeah, that's what I thought. That's probably why she went to Smiles instead of you, ya know? Try and avoid the awkwardness" he shrugged, taking another pull from his Marlborough.

A dark look crossed the moth demons face, and for a moment her pink sclera flashed a deep red "So instead of talking to me she's decided to go running straight to Alastor? Again? That's great, thats just fucking _fantastic!"_

Angel frowned "No, wait, that ain't what I meant-"

"Yeah, it is what you meant! Good to know that she's still making decisions for me! Thanks for the advice, Angel," she rose from her chair, the dots on her cheeks blazing red "But Charlie can go fuck herself!"

"Vaggie! _Wait!"_ Angel shouted after her but she was already marching out of the door, leaving a trail of furious steam in her wake. Angel groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Tch, whatever, I fuckin' tried!" leaving his coffee cup on the table and tossing his cigarette butt in the sink he left the kitchen, shaking his head. Screw it, he'd done what he could but if Vags wanted to be a goddamn moron about this then she could be a goddamn moron!

With a sigh he parked himself at the bar, empty this afternoon save for him and Husk, who was snoozing with his head on the bar, his hat askew and a bottle of booze loosely held in one hand. A pool of drool had puddled beneath his cheek as he slept and it rippled with each of his snores.

Angel smiled. So adorable!

He bit his lip coquettishly as he watched him, a wickedly bad idea forming in his head. Now, he probably shouldn't... But Husk didn't look like he was waking up anytime soon! And he'd been wanting to do it for a while, now, just to see...

...Eh, why not?

With a small grin he lifted up a primary hand and slowly moved it forward. Then, with a quick check to make sure the grumpy kitty cat was definitely out for the count, he lowered his hand and began to gently scritch Husk behind the ears.

Immediately the cat began to purr, deep rumbling sounds of contentment amongst the snoring that made Angel smirk. Oh shit, he was right, Husky _did_ purr! Oh man, he had to get this on tape!

He was so busy petting Husk-who he was sure would kill him and then take a shit on his cold dead body if he caught him doing this-that he didn't notice another presence enter the room, nor said presence call out his name until it was yelling right next to him:

"ANGEL!"

"WAHBITCH!" _THUD!_

Husk woke up with a phlegmy snort, eyes blinking rapidly as the sudden wake-up call. He wiped the drool off of his face and looked up to see Charlie, stood at the bar looking a little startled and Angel on his back on the floor with his legs ungainly askew the air, looking real fuckin' pissed.

He smirked "HA!"

*

The last thing Molly wanted to do was laugh right now. In fact, she was sure that her legs were going to collapse beneath her any second. Once again she was making coffee in the kitchen, but this time there was no music playing and she was in no mood to dance.

Even from here she could hear the sound of his voice, loud and jovial and a lie. Mr Mon never came here in person, and when he did it was for one reason and one reason only: sombody was gonna get hurt.

This time Arackniss didn't come to get her, and her hands shook as she carried the full tray into the hallway. On it were eleven cups of regular coffee and four fingerfulls of whiskey in a tumbler. She kept her eyes on the little ripples the coffee made in their separate mugs, distorting her reflection that she worked hard to keep stony and indifferent. 

Eventually she came to the Dining Room and bought herself a couple of seconds by knocking, but the door was opened almost immediately by Marco and she had no other option than to walk inside.

The set-up of the Dining Room looked almost the same as it always did, the lights dimmed, gangsters situated on either side of the long table, and a general feeling in the air that someone was gonna get shot. However, today was different, because this afternoon it was not Pop who sat at the head of the table. That spot had been taken by his boss.

Mr Mon. Overlord of the Bump and one of the biggest drug distributors of all Hell with almost a century in it under his belt. He lounged in her fathers chair, a dark green triangular hat with an obnoxious neon lime feather in the band, cocked rakishly on a thick head of black hair styled into thick spikes over his chin. One clawed arm draped over the back of her Pops chair like he owned it, while Pop himself sat at the other end of the table, Arackniss on his right and tense as a bowstring.

Hearing her come in, Mr Mon raised his head and the dim lights of the room illuminated his face, pinched and grey with ice blue eyes, a sharp chin and with even sharper golden fangs bared in a smirk. Above all of it was a third, much larger eye that glowed a reptilian yellow with a little black dot that acted as a pupil, driven right above his other two eyes. The pupil focused on her as she began to make her rounds, and she swore she saw it smirk.

"Aaaah, if it isn't my favourite little moron!" he declared, the high pointed shoulders of his dark green suit rising even higher above his head as he raised his arms in 'welcome' "So good to see you, my _rybka!_ It's been far too long!"

_Eyes on the coffee, just kept doin' what you're doin', just ignore him..._

At the other end of the table, Henroin coughed "Mr Mon, if we could get back to the matter at hand-"

"Ah, right, right, right. Moll, since you weren't here, I'll explain: I'm just about to find out why your idiot father here has been fucking me over with my payment!" 

She knew she heard Arackniss' teeth grind. She _knew. Oh please, Nicky, don't do anything stupid..._

Henroins knuckles cracked as his hands curled into fists on the table "No-one here is rippin' ya off, Sir. It appears that we got ourselves a little rogue situation and we're takin' care of it"

Mr Mon arched an eyebrow "Like you took care of your wife when she became ill? Forgive me if I'm not too reassured by that, old friend!"

Molly's fingers dug into the tray she carried and her hand shook so hard that Reggie had to steady it when he took his coffee. The Rat gave her hand a quick squeeze, and Molly thanked him with a small smile before she continued on.

"I've set men on it, good men." Henroin spoke stiffly, barely containing his temper "If they can't find the yutz who did this, nobody can"

Mr Mon let out a sigh, long and loud and so exaggerated it would've made a porn actor die of shame. He looked Henroin over like he was a silly child, even wagging a finger at him and tutting.

"That don't do me any good, Hen, I want my money now! You see, every day you don't find the schmuck, thats another day he-or she, sorry girls-gets a chance to blow it all on fuck knows what. And then where we gonna be, hm?" he removed his arm from the chair and crossed them both over his chest, cocking his head expectantly.

The room was silent as Molly crossed each chair. She was dragging it out as long as she could, now on the third chair and making a fuss of the cups straightness on her tray before she handed one to Tony. Not that Tony was paying attention, like all the other gangsters he was focused on the stare-off between Henroin and Mr Mon, the spiders burning red clashing with condescending blue.

"We're doin' what we can, but we can't make money just pop up outta nowhere. Gimmie time to find the guy, beat the shit out of him, and you'll get what you're owed. Sir"

How he managed to stay so calm was a mystery to Molly. It was at moments like these that she felt truly proud of her Pop, though if his clenched fingers were any indication she'd be breaking out the antiseptic cream and bandages after the meeting was over.

One chair away, she saw Mr Mon nod "Well, that sounds like a reasonable request, Hen. I just, ah, I just have to ask one thing, just one, uh-WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU FUCKING FAGGOT BREEDIN' _GUIDO?!"_

A window smashed as Mr Mons chair went flying into it as he surged out of it. Molly backed up immediately, pressing herself against the wall, and every gangster in the room stared at the table.

All except Henroin, who didn't so much as flinch at Mr Mons rage. The green-clad demon spread his hands over the table, glaring at Henroin with icy fire.

"I gave you time. Three. Fucking. Months of it! And now you tell me that you've failed because you can't trust your own damn people, you want me to give you _more?"_ Mr Mon chuckled like it was the funniest thing in the world, his laughter a high-pitched giggle that wouldn't be out of place in a possessed child "No no, old friend, I don't think so. If you can't give me what I am owed, then I got to do what I got to do"

Long grey fingers came together in a snap and two massive demons dressed in black suits came through the door, practically identical in their vomit-yellow skin and lumpy bald heads, except one of them had a death scar that tore through his right eye like he'd been shot there.

"Baba. Yaga" their heads jerked as their boss addressed them. Mr Mon snapped his fingers and pointed " _Voz'mi malyshku_ "

_Take the little one._

"NO!" Molly cried, but she may as well have fainted for all the good that it did.

Mr Mon's goons moved like lightning and grabbed Arackniss from Henroins side, dodging his kicks and punches and smirking when he swore. Pulling all six arms behind his back, they slammed him, without mercy, face-down into the table.

"Mother-FUCKER! GET THE HELL OFFA ME YOU LUMPY FACED _FUCKS!"_ Arackniss roared, his face contorted with rage. The one with the scar smirked and bore down harder on him, making Arackniss grit his teeth to keep from crying out as his bones were crushed.

On the other side of the room, huddled into the wall beside the broken window, Molly was shaking. She wanted to scream, to tell them to _Stop it!_ But she couldn't, and hated herself for her cowardice as Arackniss grunted into the table. 

Then there was motion from Henroins chair, and the unscarred goons smile dropped when he felt the barrel of a pistol push against his head.

"Call 'em off" Henroins snarled, all trace of formality long gone. His fangs were bared and shiny with venom, fur puffed up with fury, making him look twice as wide, but the hand holding the gun was steady "I told you, you'll get your damn cash! Now get 'em the fuck off!"

At the head of the table, Mr Mons thin lips pouted beneath his even thinner moustache "Or what, Hen? You're gonna kill my men? Go right ahead, spicky, I have plenty more!"

The don balanced his chin on the backs of his folded hands, watching the spectacle like a child at his first circus show. Nobody moved an inch, not to run, not to help, they didn't dare. Henroins hand tightened on the trigger, and Mr Mon smiled.

At the back of the room, Molly tried not to breathe too loudly, her eyes darting between her family and the despicable demon acting like this was all a game! Arackniss' face was was pressed hard against the table, his jaw locked and breathing harsh.

One second passed. Then two. Then three.

Henroins eyes narrowed, and he squeezed the trigger. 

"Oh Hen..." _snap!_

"ARGH!"

"DADDY!"

" _POP!"_

In the nanosecond between the trigger being pulled and the bullet exploding into the goons head, an unearthly golden chain with links the size of a gorillas forearm lashed itself cruelly tight around Henroins neck and forced the gun to clatter to the ground before he could fire the shot. Henroin grabbed the band but it didn't budge. He gasped, eyes bugging out of his head.

 _"NO!"_ Molly screamed "STOP IT! HE CAN'T BREATHE!"

She may as well have screamed it in her head for all the good that it did. Around the table nobody moved, watching like helpless spectators to a natural disaster as the all powereful Don stood, the shimmering end of the chain tight in his hands. He tutted softly as he made his way around with legs that weren't legs, but more like two snake tails that were covered from top to tail in wet, blinking yellow eyes that darted here there and everywhere between clusters of dark scales, bulging hideously as Mr Mon moved past the statue-still gangsters. He snatched the tumbler of whiskey from Molly's tray, chugging it down before letting it smash to the ground. He wrapped the chain around his hand as he slithered forwards, pulling it taut until Henroin was struggling to stand upright.

"Honestly, Hen, I would think that after sixty nine years you would of learned by now..." he stood in front of him and yanked the chain, forcing Henroin to his knees with a grunt. The tarantula clawed at the band around his neck, spittle flying from his lips as he tried to speak, red eyes burning bright with hatred and malice. Mr Mon saw all this, and smiled. He leaned forward until the brim of his hat was almost touching the top of the Henroins head:

"I _own_ you, you little shit. You made yourself mine, your whole crew mine, your _own son_ , mine, when your dumb daughter tried to escape me" he winked at Molly and she backed up against the wall, guilt and shame burning her cheeks. With a dark chuckle he returned his gaze to Henroin who was trying to pull himself back up to his feet, but another harsh yank stopped that endevour and made him sprawl out onto the dark carpet.

"So when I say that I want my money now, you give it to me now. When I say that I want fucking compensation, I get fucking compensation. When I say 'jump', you say 'how HIGH!'" he tore his arm up over his head with a cruel cackle and blood dribbled out of Henroins mouth as the band tightened and something vital snapped.

Helplessly, Molly sobbed "Please, stop..."

Mr Mon looked up at her, all three eyes bright with pleasure as he took in her tears and the way she shook. Grinning, he winked one cold blue eye.

"Sure thing, my _rybka_. As soon as the big Guido here apologises for his attitude" lowering the chain he leaned towards Henroins until their faces were mere inches apart. The chain glowed as the band loosened just enough for Henroin to breathe "You got something you want to say to me, Hen?" 

Henroins spat in his face.

A flinch was felt amongst everyone in the room. Her face twisting, Molly closed her eyes. _Dad, no..._

Mr Mons grin fell away. Lifting his free hand he wiped away the glob of blood and phlegm on his cheek, then wiped it on the back of Arackniss' suit.

"Still an idiot, I see" with a sigh he straightened his back and turned around, facing the goons that had kept Arackniss pinned and watching the whole time.

" _Slomat' yego ruki"_

_Break his arms._

Molly ducked her head into her chin, silently weeping as Arackniss screamed.

*

After everyone had left, Molly and Arackniss were the only ones to remain in the Dining Room. She gathered his arms into splints as gently as she could and pretended not to hear him grunt as she bound the broken bones, concenting on setting his arms right, her four hands working quickly before the demonic healing could take hold. 

Arackniss didn't look at her, all eight of his eyes on the ground. His face was the picture of stoicness but Molly could feel the way his body shook from humiliation and rage. After Mr Mons goons were done with him they had tossed him on the ground like a rag doll next to his father, who was still choking up blood after Mon released him. The Russian bastard had laughed at him, kicked him, and then given Henroin six days to come up with what he owed or else he would make today's spectacle look like a 'Goddamn paper cut'

That had been hours ago and Henroin had been locked in his office ever since. Six days to come up with thirty grand...it was impossible!

"Done" Molly softly announced as she bound the last arm. With all that white Arackniss looked like he was wearing a straight jacket, but they would be healed by morning. His pride on the other hands, that would probably take longer.

When Arackniss didn't speak Molly got up and started to pack her medical supplies away. The carpet would need cleaning again, what with all the blood on it. Her dads blood, Nicky's blood...she cleared up faster, determined to get through it without bursting into tears again.

"Pop's gonna loose his damn mind because of that asshole"

Molly shut the first aid box with a click "He'll figure somethin' out, he always does..."

"Ya think?" she felt red eyes turn on her and glare into her back "And how's he gonna do it in six fuckin' days, huh? If you're so fuckin' smart"

"...I don't know. But we've been in jams before and he always-"

"Shut the hell up ya fuckin' retard!" Ackniss snapped. Molly closed her eyes, breathing in deeply through her nose and out of her mouth.

"You wanna know how we always got outta those jams, huh? Because Pop _used_ to be powerful! He _used_ ta be stronger than that cunt! He used ta be able to call on The Family! But he can't do that anymore, can he?"

_He's hurt, he's angry and he's hurt, don't rise to it, Molly, don't._

"No, now he's gotta suck up to that son of a bitch! Probably gonna have to make some kinda shitty deal like some fuckin' rube!"

_Dont say anythin', remember what Angie said, just ignore 'im until he's done..._

"And all because you had ta make that stupid fuckin' _deal!"_

_Fuck it!_

Molly turned, eyes flashing "Yeah, I know! _I_ made the deal! _I_ screwed us all! _I_ ruined everythin' Daddy worked for and I'm the reason The Family left us to rot! You've been saying the same goddamn thing for over sixty fuckin' years! Why dontcha come up with somethin' knew to yell at me about, Nicky!"

"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me, you little bitch! We wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't somethin' so goddamn stupid!"

Molly gasped, and her fur puffed up as her hackles rose " _You woulda done the same thing if you were me!"_

_"I WOULDNA BEEN STUPID ENOUGH TO-"_

"HEY!"

Molly jumped and Arackniss' mouth snapped shut. They both turned around as Henroin walked into the room with a neck guard beneath his chin. He looked at his children with tired but analytical eyes.

"The Hells goin' on in here, huh?" he rumbled lowly, scratching at the stiff white neck guard. It would be off in a matter of hours, but the sight of it still made Molly's heart twist. Nicky was right, it was all her fault!

"I-" Molly swallowed and her eyes pricked dangerously. Quickly, she scrubbed her face "I-I gotta go to work!" 

She ran out of the room quickly, ignoring Pop when he called her name and grabbed her purse as she rushed out of the door. Work didn't actually start for another hour and a half, but the walk would take care of that.

And it would give her time to cry herself out, too.

*

As night descended on the Happy Hotel, it once again found Charlie Magne sitting at the reception desk staring at the clunky black phone. Shockingly, she had actually gotten some serious calls about the job offer, three of them! But while she knew she should be happy, she couldn't help that little bit of deflation she felt whenever she realised that the caller wasn't Molly.

Hours ago she had called the number Angel gave her (once he'd picked himself up off the floor and flipped Husk off) and when nobody picked up she left a message, but that had been hours and Molly still hadn't called back! Why wasn't she calling back?!

"You're a thirteen year old girl, you know that?" 

Charlie looked up, blinking at Husk "Huh?"

The bartender rolled his eyes and slammed down the bottle of cheap booze he was chugging "Stop starin' at the Goddamn phone! You're scarin' off all my customers!"

"What do you care? You don't get paid!"

"Yeah, well..." Husk grumbled and went back to drinking. Charlie was pretty sure he wanted her gone just so he could start in on the harder alcohol, anyway. Well, that was just too damn bad! She was staying right here until this stupid phone rang! And it would ring, of course it would, why wouldn't it?

_Unless it doesn't. Then what're you gonna do?_

She didn't know. Sure, she had three other prospects, but...well...

For goodness sake, she had just felt something when she'd heard Molly sing! It was the same feeling she'd had when she came up with the idea for the hotel or decided to stop washing her hair with hand soap in her fifties! She _knew,_ she just knew that this was right!

But as the time dragged on into the late hours, she had to admit that there was a tiny possibility that she may not get that call. She groaned, dropping her head into her folded arms "Dammit, why won't she _caaaaaaaall?"_ she whined miserably.

"Maybe she doesn't want the job" Husk muttered, using a toothpick to clean his teeth and then flinging it across the room "Can you leave now?"

Maybe she should. It was almost midnight and clearly the phone wasn't going to ring anytime soon "...No"

Husk groaned loudly at the ceiling and ran a hand through his fur "Listen kid, at a certain point ya just gotta say 'I fuckin' tried' and go, because unless this broad is some kinda vampire, that phone ain't gonna fuckin' go off!"

"...So there's still a chance!"

"Oh my fuckin' God..." Husk turned away from her and went to the booze rack to grab a bottle of JFMU. He twisted the cap, flicked it across the room, and took a large swig "Look, unless ya plan on stalkin' this girl out and offerin' her the job personally, I'd say give it a rest! Try callin' her in the morning, for fuck sake" 

Now that was very sound advice, even coming from an alcoholic cat that only really wanted her gone so he could drink himself into a booze coma, advice which any sensible demon would be happy to take. Unfortunately, this was Hell, and who the fuck had ever heard of a sensible demon?

Or demoness "Oh my...Husk, you're absaloutely _right!"_ Charlie beamed, leaping to her feet and swiping a finger across herself. Husk faux cheered, until Charlie continued:

"I shouldn't be sitting here waiting! I should go and make the offer in person!"

The bottle on its way to Husks lips paused "Wait, what?"

"Angel said that she works at Killer Club, I can go right now!"

"No. No, that ain't what I said-"

"Razzle! Dazzle! Get the car, we're heading out!"

"No, don't do that!"

"Yes, do it!"

"Jesus Christ, are you even listenin', kid?!"

"Loud and clear! No more sitting on my ass waiting around for a phone call! When you wanna make things happen, you've gotta _make_ them happen!"

"Wha-? That doesn't-! DAMMIT, DON'T DO IT, YOU IDIOT!"

"Only if I don't try! Thank-you Husk!"

_SLAM!_

Husk stared at the stained glass windows for a while after Charlie had gone. Shit, should he get Vaggie? Alastor? Maybe get Angel to send a warning to his sis about an incoming blonde tornado?

...Or do none of that and go straight back to drinking.

"Fuck it, I tried"

He picked up the JFMU and swigged, relishing the way his brain numbed and his throat burned from the harsh whiskey as he sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on the bar.

What's the worst that could happen, anyways?

*

As per usual KC was full to bursting with drunk demons and practically vibrating from too loud music which was not at all helped by the demons who chose to partake in the clubs weekly Karaoke Night. Molly tuned it all out, focusing on making drinks and knocking back customers who tried to pick her up. She made sure to keep a smile on her face, to giggle shyly at drunken flirtations that were directed eight inches south of her face. At one point an owl demon with a pork pie hat tried to grab her wrist while mumbling something about his wife being out of town and wanting to 'Have some fun', but she gently pushed him off of his stool to get trampled beneath many large feet.

She served the drinks, she cheered the terrible singers on, she laughed at bad jokes, she played the part. At one point she noticed Frank watching her and the barfly mouthed 'Are you OK?'

Molly smiled as brightly as she could and nodded, whether Frank bought it or not was his problem. She passed a guy a Grasshopper and pretended not to notice him staring at her tits.

"Heeeeey" the drunk guy slurred, spilling half of his drink down his front "You-you look like-like that Angel Dust guy, y'know?"

Molly sighed "Yeah? Crazy"

"...That guys hot"

"Is he?"

"Yeah. I'd fuck 'im."

"Thats nice, sweetie"

"Ya think he'd fuck me?"

Molly looked at the demon. A dirt brown cockroach with eyes that bulged out of his head like mould and thinning hair that was rife with dandruff. She smiled sweetly "Sure. Why not?"

The drunk roach beamed "I knew it! I kn-knew...hey, would _you_ fuck me?"

 _"..._ Not tonight, hon"

"Aw man!"

She took the roaches money and started to serve the next guy, a little blue demon with wings and a headache that apparently required four of their strongest margaritas. She was just dusting the salt around the glass edges when she felt a hoof shove her shoulder, almost knocking her headfirst over the bar.

"Hey! Sal, what the fuck?!"

"Someone here for ya" Sal grunted through his nose. Molly's stomach tightened, but she told herself that it couldn't be them, they never came while she was working, he wouldn't wanna make a scene! Still, her lips were dry as she asked "W-who is it?"

"Princess of Hell" Sal huffed, making his lips flutter over his buck teeth.

Molly's eyes widened "Say what now?"

Sal shrugged "Bitch, how the fuck should I know? Just go see what the fuck she wants before she tries cartin' our customers off to that nut-house o'hers!"

Molly barely heard him. She wiped her hands down her little apron and fiddled with a loose strand of her hair "Fine, fine! Finish those margaritas for me, would ya?"

"I ain't ya fuckin' slave!" he shouted after her as she walked to the opposite end of the bar, the music growing louder as she got nearer to the karaoke machine. Cherri Bomb had just taken it over and now the bar was filled with the sound of a bag of pissed off cats being slammed against a wall of nails, not that anyone was sober enough to care.

Except one. She was at the front of the bar, wedged in between a beefy red demon and a broad with three tits and no shirt. She looked so small standing between them, and was rightfully cringing at the singing, but when she saw Molly coming her little face lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Oh good, you're here! You're really here! I-I didn't know if that guy was actually going to get you, he seemed kinda moody!" 

One word for it "Yeah, thats just how he is, ya get used to it, hon" she said once she was close enough, though they still had to raise their voices over Cherri's...whatever the fuck she was doing anyway, screaming? Wailing? Slowly burning to death? 

Molly placed her hands on the bar and looked down at _the freakin' princess of Hell who was in her fuckin' bar askin' to speak to HER what the hell was happening???_

She smiled politely and tried not to freak "Sal said ya wanted ta see me, ya Highness?"

The princess waved the honorific away, looking a little embarrassed "Please, call me Charlie!"

"...'Kay. What can I do ya for, Charlie?"

If it was possible, Charlie's face lit up even brighter and she enthusiastically explained the offer she had been rehearsing the whole way here, right down to the extravagant pay.

Upon hearing it, Molly's heart sank lower and lower until it was laying in a sad puddle beneath the sole of her shoes. Figures she would get an offer like this when everything was going to shit...

"So, what do you think?" crap, the princess was practically bouncing, her large eyes wide with hope like a little kids. Molly's heart twinged at the sight. Dammit, she didn't want to bust her bubble, but...

"Yeah...listen honey ya make a quality offer, but I can't, sorry" she said, trying to be as kind as she could.

Charlie's face still fell like the stock market in 1929 "W-why not? Angel said that you'd love it!"

Dammit Angie! "Well...yeah, but the thing is, I...that stuff ain't really my scene-"

_Liar._

"-singin' in front of a crowd, big ass lights blindin' me, it's not my idea of fun, really. Or a job-"

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

"-besides, i'm happy here!"

_Liiiiiiaaaaaarrrrr!_

"-but thanks for considering' me, its real flattering! Maybe I can get ya a drink for the road, doll?"

Poor thing looked like she could use one, she was looking down at the bar, eyes moving rapidly beneath a little frown on her forehead. Molly was just about to ask her if she was OK when Charlie looked up, her upper lip stiff and determined in a way that made Molly's heart sink. Ah crap...

"I'll double my offer! And thats per night!"

She blinked, surprised by Charlie's sudden businesslike tone. Fuck, it was temptin' she had to give her that! But still, she could just imagine Pops face when she told him, and while Henroin was black down to the organs, his face still turned red when he got mad enough, and working at the Hazbin Hotel? The place he was known to call 'The Loony Bin For Losers?' he was still having issues with the fact that Angie was there! If he found out that his daughter was _working_ there his head would probably explode! 

She couldn't do it to him, he had enough problems right now.

"Sorry, hon. I just can't, okay?" 

Charlie deflated once again, biting her black lower lip. One hand anxiously clutched her left arm and she sighed "Well, I can tell that I'm not going to get through to you this way...sorry I bothered you"

Fuck, she was the worst person in Hell "No, no, ya didn't, sweetie! Look, how 'bout that drink, huh? On me!"

Charlie shook her head dejectedly "No...it's okay, I think I'll just head home" she stepped away from the bar, the neon lights casting crude rainbows over her long blonde hair in some assholeish kind of irony. 

Molly cursed under her breath, shit she felt just awful! The girl looked like someone just told her Christmas got cancelled! She didn't have much time to worry about it, though, soon enough customers were forcing their way through and demanding either drinks or her phone number or both. With an internal sigh she forced a cute smile back on her face and did her job, dodging grabby hands and ignoring leery remarks.

On the plus side, someone had finally wrestled Cherri off of the karaoke. Yaaay...

Shit, it wasn't like she didn't _want_ to! She had loved singing ever since she was a kid singing along to the radio with Ma! And the chance to be on stage again, in front of an audience that was there to see _her?_

But no. No. She couldn't take the job, she shouldn't even think a out taking the job, it was the right thing to do! And-and even if she changed her mind, Charlie was obviously not gonna offer again, so she should just-

"Hello? Excuse me, everyone? If I could please have your attention for just a minute?"

Molly's eyes widened and she looked up. There, next to the karaoke machine, microphone in her hand, stood Charlie, standing in the weak neon lighting with a nervous smile on her face as she addressed the crowd. The noise dimmed as people looked over curiously, murmers replacing it as sinners recognised her and pointed her out to friends, a lot of them smirking.

Charlie wrapped her other hand around the mike and cleared her throat "Hi! I'm sure you all know me, I'm Charlie, princess of Hell and owner of the Happy Hotel-"

"YER HOTEL SUCKS, PRINCESS!"

Molly winced, but to Charlie's credit she didn't even stumble "-and I came here today hoping to make a business deal-"

"YOU CAN MAKE A DEAL WITH MY DICK, HONEY! HAHAHAHA!"

"-but unfortunately it didn't turn out like I thought it would. Yeah, I got turned down" she sighed so sadly Molly knew it had to be fake. For Christ's sake, the kid actually glanced at her right before she did it!

Just what the Hell was she doing right now?!

"So..." brushing a lock of hair behind her ear Charlie raised her head "I was hoping that, maybe, your lovely barmaid would join me in a song instead!"

WHAT?! Oh fuckin' fuckity fuckin' _hell_ , everyone was staring at her! She looked up at Charlie, who was stretching out a hand towards her. What the heck was she doin'?! She looked up at Charlie pleadingly.

The evil little Antichrist smiled, and snapped the fingers of her outstretched hand. The karaoke machine started by itself, filling the hushed bar with upbeat piano base.

Oh shit. Shit. Fuck. CRAP! She turned around and saw Frank giving her a 'WTF' expression and clenched her eyes shut, hitting the heel of her hand against her forehead. This was bad!

Meanwhile, Charlie's fingers tapped the mike in time to the beat of a piano bass, and completely oblivious to the crowds smirks and catcalls, she began to sing:

_"Right here, right now, I put the offer out. I don't wanna chase you down, I know. You. See it,"_

Oh God.

_"You run, with me, and I can cut you free. Out of the drudgery and walls. You keep. In!"_

Oh _God!_

_"So trade that typical, for somethin' colourful, and if its crazy, live a little crazy!_

_"You can play it sensible, queen of conventional, or you can risk it all and seeeee!"_

Oh dear God. Charlie snapped her fingers and suddenly a spotlight that didn't exist before flared to life, beaming on her like her own personal sunbeam as she tapped her feet on the grimy floor in a short dance, then turned and pointed directly at Molly.

...Shit. She was good, though, had to give her that.

 _"Don't! You! Wanna get away from the same. Old. Part you gotta play, 'cause I got what ya need, so come with me and take the riiiide! I'l_ _l_ _take you to the oth.er side!_

_"'Cause you can do like you do, or you can do like me! Stay in the cage or you'll finally take they key-Oh, damn, suddenly you're free to flyyyyy,_

_"It'll take you to the oth.er side!"_

Then Charlie stopped, big smile all over her face, and held out the mike. Clearly, she wanted Molly to take it.

But she wasn't going to. No, no matter how good the princess' singing was, she was not taking that mike! It didn't matter that she was singing from one of her favourite musicals, she was not taking that mike!

Then, she felt a small hand prod her shoulder "You gonna do it or what?

Molly blinked at Frank. Where the Hell did he come from?! " I-"

"C'mon, do it! It'll be hilarious!" Sal laughed gaily and Molly wanted to smack him.

"I-I can't!" she cried helplessly.

Frank tsked "I don't think ya got a choice, cher. Lissenna de crowd"

Reluctantly she did listen, and blinked in surprise. Softly, but gathering in volume, sinners were chanting her name, a lot of them smirking, probably expecting it to be another Princess Charlotte fuck up and they wanted the barmaid to be a part of it. None of them had heard Molly sing before, for all they knew she'd suck, and the princess would be a laughing stock once again.

_So why not go up there and prove 'em all wroooong?_

No, she couldn't! She couldn't take the job and this would just be leading Charlie on. It was mean!

"C'mon, baby! Let's hear them pipes!" a drunk orange guy with three horned heads yelled, waving his beer around like a flag and spilling most of it on his girlfriends head, the demons around him roaring in agreement.

_The stage is literally calling yoooou..._

No!

_It's one of your favouriiiiites!_

NO!

_You'd get to be on a stage again, doin' whatcha loved!_

Its just karaoke!

_EXACTLY BITCH! GET THE HELL UP THERE EVEN IF IT'S ONLY ONCE!_

"ARGH!" she threw her hands up to cover her face and groaned into them. Over by the machine Charlie was still holding out the mike even though her arm must've been getting tired by now. Dammit, Frank wanted her to do it, Sal wanted her to do it, the entire fricken' bar wanted her to do it, apparently!

Guess she didn't have a choice! 

"Oh Gawd, _fine!_ Move outta the way, ya mooks, I got a song ta sing!"

The bar cheered as she jumped over the bar in one fluid motion and Charlie flashed a dazzling smile as she approached amongst all the clapping and whistling. Taking the mike, she rolled her eyes.

...Though, she had to confess that she was smiling too, just a little. God, was she actually doing this? It had been almost eighty years since she sang in public...

She looked down at Charlie and raised an eyebrow at the quirky little Satan spawn "You'll do just anythin' to get your way, wontcha?" 

Charlie shrugged "I guess you could say I'm a little stubborn! Now, let's _do this!"_

Then she snapped her fingers and the music-which had somehow paused all by itself-started up again. Molly licked her lips, swallowed to wet her throat, and tried to ignore the lightning bolts zapping her belly as she raised the mike.

 _"OK, my friend, ya wanna cut me in, well I hate to tell ya but it just. Won't. Hap. Pen!"_ she looked Charlie right in the eyes because Really, it wasn't happenin'! 

_"So thanks, but no. I think I'm good to go, 'cause I quite enjoy the life you say. I'm. Trapped in!"_

_Are ya now?_

_Shut-up its a fuckin' song!_

_"Now I admire you, and that whole show ya do. You're onto somethin', really its somethin'._

_"But I live among the swells-"_

"HA! Yeah, we're reeeeal swell!"

Ah Sal _"-and we don't pick up peanut shells, I'll hafta leave that up to yoooooou..."_

It was in the lull between verses that she heard it, or rather didn't hear it. The bar had gone almost completely silent, and when she looked up she saw dozens of eyes on her. Everyone was watching her, and for the first time in decades it wasn't because she was serving them drinks or wearing something low cut!

Butterflies danced in her stomach, a warm feeling spread throughout her chest and she couldn't stop a smile. She straightened her back, widened her stance, and belted out the next verse:

_"Don't! You! Know that I'm OK with this up! Town, part I get to play, 'cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take the riiiide! Don't wanna see the oth.er side!"_

Damn herself she was smiling so wide her face hurt but she couldn't help it! Suddenly it was all coming back to her, the feeling if being out in the open, pouring her heart into the lyrics as she became lost in song, the music wrapping around her like a beautiful multicoloured blanket that blocked out everything wrong! For a second there she wasn't thinking about Pop's hurt neck or Arackniss' broken arms or Mr Mon, all that mattered was the song and the lyrics and hitting the right notes!

To her side, a silent Charlie was staring at her with awe, and...was that a little twinkle of smugness she saw?! That little...Oh, who fuckin' cares, she had a song to finish!

She stepped forwards and drew back her shoulders, looking at Charlie with a badly repressed grin (hey, she didn't want her to think she'd won or anythin'!)

_"So go and do like you do, I'm good to do like me! Ain't in a cage so I don't need to take the key,_

_"Oh! Damn! Can't ya see I'm doin' fiiine! Don't need to see the other side!"_

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at the princess, who was biting her lip she was trying not to giggle so hard. So damn proud of herself, huh?

Although that wasn't to say that she didn't have a reason to be. In the bar, she could hear customers lightly applauding, acouple of wolf whistles ringing out in the dead air.

That was enough for Molly. Tilting her wrist she angled the mike towards Charlie, which she happily took:

_"Now is this really how you like to spend your days, whiskey and misery and parties and plays?"_

_"If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town,"_ she didn't take the mike back, she didn't need to. She may be rusty but damn if her vocals weren't still good! And _damn_ did it feel good to stretch her voice after so long! _"Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns!"_

 _"But you would finally liiive a little, finally laaaugh a little, just let me give you the freedom to dream, a_ _nd it'll wake you up, and cure you're aching,_

_"take your walls and start 'em breaking,_

_"now thats a deal, that seems worth taking, oh!"_

Charlie pulled her hands behind her back, mike and all, and smiled sweetly at her one time co-star _"But I guess I'll leave that up too yooou..."_

Okay. _Now_ she knew that this kid was for-sure Lucifer's spawn! But that didn't stop her from finishing the song, her and Charlie belting out the final verse at the top of their lungs, dominant arms stretched out to the ceiling in unison until the final note dropped.

When it ended there was a smattering of applause and whistles. Hardly anything to write home about, and yet Molly beamed, dropping into an awkward curtsey with a giddy giggle. Jesus, she hadn't felt this light in years, she was almost afraid she was gonna float away! She had barely moved during the song (though she confessed she did dance a little) but she was breathing hard, her heart pounding in her chest, and for the life of her she couldn't stop smiling. Damn, she'd forgotten how good this felt...

Then a hand tugged at her arm, and she looked down to see Charlie looking up at her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks "That was amazing!" she squealed.

Molly nodded, looking down at the clunky little karaoke machine. She sighed.

"Yeah, it was"

*

Charlie stuck around until Molly's smoke break and the two women found themselves at a secluded table where Frank assured them they wouldn't be bothered, and as Molly started in on a cigarette the two began to chat. Apparently singing really loosened Molly's tongue:

"So you used to be a professional singer, back when you were alive?" she asked, plucking the pineapple slice off of the glass of her purple cocktail and popping it into her mouth.

Molly nodded "Yeah, nothing big though, I wasn't no Broadway girl or nothin', but I was in pretty high demand. Lounges, bars, work parties, that kinda stuff" 

She leaned back in her chair, smiling softly "I got my first job when I was 23, in a bar my Dad had some pull in. I was so scared, I couldn't feel my legs! I thought I was gonna faint!"

"But you didn't?" Charlie asked, sipping her purple drink (she had no idea what was in it or what it was even called but it tasted good, if a little strong)

Molly chuckled softly "Did I Hell! I brought the freakin' house down, babe!"

Charlie put down her glass and rested her hand on he cheek in a way she hoped looked nonchalant "I can believe that. Sounds like you really loved it"

"Oh yeah, best four years of my life. Well, until I quit"

Charlie blinked "You quit? Why?!" she couldn't imagine quitting singing (even when people asked her to) and she had seen Molly's face when they did their duet. But the spider waved the question away, pulling a drag from her cigarette and exhaling the smoke:

"Its not somethin' I like to get into, babe. Let's just say I learned the hard way never ta date an asshole!"

"...Right" a memory of silver hair and green fangs flashed into her mind but she quickly pushed that back. Now was not the time to start comparing asshole exes!

No, now was the time to get what she came here for! Hearing Molly's voice again had only reinforced her determination to get her to the hotel. The way the entire bar had gone silent just to listen to her! And Satan knew how hard it was to get a bunch of drunk demons to shut-up! Imagine what she could do for the patients! She was certain that she almost had her, she just had to tread...carefully...

"You must miss it. Singing in public" she said, like it was just a comment, completely nonchalant. Breezy!

Then Molly raised an eyebrow, withdrew her cigarette and blew out another fug of smoke "My answer's still no"

 _"Why?!"_ oh, that wasn't treading carefully! "Come on, you looked so happy up when we were singing at the karaoke machine!"

"Look, it was a one off, OK? And yeah, it was fun, but..." Molly sighed, her large eyes closing as she drew in another deep drag "I just can't, okay? I'm sorry"

"But-!"

"No!" 

She pointed at her definitively, giving her a look that was very similar to the one Angel had when she'd asked him to throw out his vibrators. Charlie's plea died on her lips, and she deflated into her chair "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No. Sorry, doll" she crushed the cigarette butt into a convenient astray and immediately pulled out another smoke from her pack. Charlie wanted to argue more, wanting to say that she was ready to stay here all night until Molly agreed! But even she knew that there was only so much badgering you could do before you got thrown out, and then she would never convince her to take the job!

Still, she wasn't ready to give up completely just yet. Reaching into her pocket she took out the little purple card she'd brought and put it on the table "The number of the hotel, in case you change your mind"

She rose from her chair then, leaving her drink half finished. Molly looked down at the card but didn't take it, letting a plume of smoke out of her mouth as she shook her head wearily.

But there was a small smile on her face when she raised an eyebrow at the princess "Ya just don't give up, do ya, sweetie?"

Charlie beamed "Nope!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not be decieved by the chapter count, there is more story to tell! Two more chapters, maximum, so stay tuned! Oh, and I got Mr Mons character design from a Vivzipop drawing on Henroins wiki page. His personality is all my invention, though :3


	3. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie is tricked, Molly is blind sighted and Charlie auditions her prospects. Chapter title is from the song Mercy by Duffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know a Katana is a long Japanese sword and fire poy is two or more balls of fire on chains that a lunatic swings around in patterns without somehow getting burned alive. This chapter was a bitch and I hate it but I hope you don't!

"Ah! Ah! O-oh yes- _oh yes! Ooooooh FUCK DADDY!"_

"Oh yeah... _fuck_...ya like that, baby? Ya- _ah!_ -ya like my big hard cock in ya tight little ass?"

_"Aahh!"_

_SMACK!_ "Answer me, you little birdy bitch!"

"Y-y- _hoo! YES! Oh YES! AAAHHH FUCK!_ FUCK DADDY!"

Afterwards Angel lay back on the lavish bed, breathing hard and picking feathers out of his fur. Beside him a certain owl prince lay on his front, feathers deliciously rumpled and smudges of blood on his beak and talons. Angels blood, naturally. Boy, he was gonna be feeling those bites on his ass later...

Stolas stretched out his back, arms above his head. He keened happily "Fuck, that was _so good!"_

Angel smiled "Its what I'm here for, baby"

Well, that and Valentino. To make up for what turned out to be a missed film shooting he'd shipped Angel off to the sadistic prince with a fat wallet. He guessed it was supposed to be a punishment but so far, he wasn't seeing the downside!

There was a low hoot and then movement beneath the sheets as Angel felt a feathered palm cup between his legs. Expertly he arched into it, letting out a blissful sigh "Already, big boy?"

Stolas hummed and slid on top of him, licking Angels blood off of his beak with his skinny tongue "Why not? Dear Valentino promised I could keep his little star for the entire evening, after all, and I intend to make the most of it..."

He leaned in for a kiss and Angel allowed it, even though the beak was fucking weird and he bit down hard enough to take a chunk out of his tongue. The spider grunted but kissed back just as voraciously as Stolas ran his talons down his chest his tongue quickly following. The princes feathered head disappeared quickly beneath the covers, beak nipping at Angels thighs and his hands working _very_ skillfully. He tilted his head back, sighing with pleasure as the weird beak mouth replaced his hands.

"Oh yeah, baby, work me..." he moaned, gently rocking his hips. But after a minute he frowned "Hey, easy on the beak there, Stolas! Ow. Ow! OW! HEY!"

He tore the covers off and glared down at the grinning bird "What the fuck, ya tryin'a bite it off?!"

Stolas giggled lowly, talons scratching his thighs "Come now, darling, I thought you were a masochist..."

"I-!" any other time he would've socked the rich asshole in the face and scrammed, but Val would kill him if he ran out on such a big paycheck. Fuck!

"I...I am, baby, but like ya said I'm Vals little star. If ya break me, he might not let me out to play with ya again" he said, his voice dripping with liquid sin and vulnerability, just what sadistic freaks like this guy loved. He was lying of course, Val would've let Stolas saw him in half if he got a good enough price for it.

Beneath the sheets, the prince pouted "Hmmm...well, I suppose we can't have that now, can we?" he sat up and threw the covers off of them, spreading his legs to give Angel a full view of the freaky bird anatomy he had down there "I suppose you'll just have to fuck me until I can't move to make up for it!"

Hell, it was better than getting his dick bitten off!

After a few more rounds Stolas fell asleep and Angel grabbed a convenient black and red robe and went out onto the wide balcony for a smoke. The sky was turning wine coloured, a sign of dawns approach. Looked like his time with the prince was almost up! He'd better wake him, if he went back to Val without the cash he was gonna get-

"WHAT THE _FUCK?!"_

Angels cigarette almost fell out of his mouth and he looked down at the courtyard. Stood there was a young owl demoness in a pink dress with a fluffy dark grey plumage that fell down her back like hair. She stared up at him with large pink eyes, her beak agape with horror, and that was the exact moment Angel remembered that he hadn't closed his robe.

Shit.

"Uh...hi!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU NAKED OUTSIDE MY DADS BEDROOM?!" 

His kid? Damn, he pitied the poor girl. He took a drag off of the cigarette and blew it out, crossing his lower arms over his belly "Cause I fucked him, honey. Sorry!"

The demoness stared up at him, speechless. Then in a flash her hand whipped behind her back, a flame flicked to life, and suddenly there was a ball of fire shooting directly at Angels head.

"WOAH!"

_TWANNG!_

_"FUCK!"_ He looked up, seeing the flaming arrow buried in the wall directly behind his head. He turned around and gripped the balcony wall "ARE YOU FUCKIN' _CRAZY-GAH!"_

Another one shot straight for him and he shrieked as the robe caught fire. He tore it off and ran for the safety of Stolas' room, slamming the stained glass doors behind him and beathing hard.

On the bed, Stolas was awake and arched a thin eyebrow "I see you met my daughter"

Angel whined, slumping against the door. Now he knew why Blitzo wasn't returning any of this bastards calls!

He heard the owl prince hoot amusedly, then the rustle of the bedspread as he sat up on his knees "Yes, Octavia is rather...emotional, at times. A trait she inherited from her mother I fear"

 _Her_ mother? _Ha! Yeah right!_

"But let us not end this evening in a downer, my dear Angel Dust. Dawn is fast approaching and my hunger has yet to be..." there was a snap, and then Stolas was holding a very long, very thick, very _barbed_ whip between his hands " _Sated!"_

"Oh boy!"

*

_She stood on a street waiting for a bus. People passed her by as she stood against the wall, and Molly knew that she was dreaming again because they were all human._

Wake up.

_A familiar heavy rumbling drew her attention and she turned towards the end of the road. A wide smile spread across her face as a familiar bus drove down it, the painted roof blinding in the summer sunlight._

Wake up before it happens.

_As the bus drew nearer she stepped away from the wall and over to the bus stop, thinking of the hot dinner she had cooking at home and whether or not it would be ready by the time they got back._

_They would never even arrive._

Too late.

_Then the sky turned red and the air became filled with screams. The bus seemed to flip on its back like a disoriented turtle and skidded down the road, sparks flying and metal wailing. The screams grew louder as the bus screeched to a halt in front of her, and Molly realised it was coming from her._

_Inside, she could see hands beating at the windows until the glass exploded, and from the broken glass came rivers of blood, gushing from the bus like an open wound. Molly screamed again and ran towards it, but her legs were like lead, refusing to let her get there in time._

I'm coming! I'm coming, I'll save you!

_But she wouldn't, she never did, and she had barely even touched the red stained door before the entire world exploded in fire and blood._

Molly awoke with a scream. Her bedsheets were soaked with sweat and her hair stuck uncomfortably to her matted fur. She rubbed her hands over her face, breathing hard as her heart raced.

_A dream, only a dream._

She repeated the mantra over and over until her heart finally calmed down. She pulled her hands away with a deep breath out, running a hand through her hair and wincing at the tacky clumps. She looked out of her window and saw the sky was still a deep red, the colour of wine. Crap, how early was it? 

Either way, she was never getting back to sleep now, it was impossible after a night terror. It had been a while since she'd last had one but she still remembered the routine. She pushed the covers off herself and got out of bed, wrapping herself in her suger pink robe and opening the door to get to the bathroom. A shower. A nice hot shower and a cup of tea, that's what she needed.

However as she stepped out of her room another door some ways down the hall opened. Her father, dressed only in his striped pajama pants and epic bed-head, stumbled out, rubbing his face.

"Molly?" he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep "Didja-didja yell?"

Crap. Her hands twisted together "Yeah. Sorry, I had a nightmare"

"'Nother one? I thought..." he cut himself off with a long yawn "I thought they stopped?"

"Me too. I think was just a one off, Daddy, dont worry, you can go back to sleep"

"Uhh..OK, yeah" he blinked hard and then his door was shutting behind him, the sound of sawing logs rattling the door soon after. Breathing a sigh of relief she headed back to the bathroom. 

She stayed in there for a while, washing out the sweat and the last vestiges of her dream. Pop thought they'd stopped, but they never really stopped, not forever, they just went away for a little while like a dormant volcano. Just waiting for the perfect moment to explode and create chaos.

_Well, they coulda damn well waited for a more reasonable hour! Jeeze!_

Down in the kitchen she made herself a cup of tea, adding cream and suger and sitting with it at the counter. Looking out of the window she saw that Arackniss' car had gone, most likely having taken off home the second his arms healed enough to drive. Great, that meant the living room was free!

She went in there, sat on the worn corduroy couch and tucked her legs beneath her, keeping the sound low so as not to wake Henroin. Because of the early hour there wasn't much on except porn (most of it starring her brother) so she switched onto a re-run of 666 News and sipped her tea as she listened to stories about an Earl who got ripped apart by rabid Hellhounds and a cooking segment by Jeffry Dahmer. But it was when they mentioned the latest from the Hazbin Hotel that she really started to pay attention.

_"In other news, the Princess of Hell Charlotte Mange sunk to new levels of desperation by practically begging-what was it she called them, Tom?-"Talented Sinners"-"_

_"HA!"_

_"To work at her dumbass Hotel to entertain the desperate lowlife squatters there! I mean, it just tickles me, that place must be really crashing and burning, right Tom?"_

_"You said it, Katie! It remains to be seen whether anyone will take the job or not, but I really doubt it. I don't know why she doesn't just hire out Angel Dust, I'm sure he could 'Entertain' them, plenty!"_

"Assholes..." Molly picked up the remote and turned the t.v over, onto some channel that was like a real life Mortal Combat. As a blue muscle bound demon tore out the eye of a screaming imp she lay down on the couch, propping her head up on the armrest and looking up at the ceiling.

Why couldn't they just leave the poor kid alone, huh? All she was doing was trying to help people. Unfeasable her idea may be, but it was more than anyone had done before. Actually, it was the _only_ thing anyone had done!

She sipped her tea, which had cooled by now not to burn her tongue, and thought about what happened the previous n-wait, no, it was just a few hours ago-anyway, she thought about it. Charlie kinda reminded her of a teacher she and Angie used to have back in Catholic school, bright, bubbly, and always spittin' bull about the mercy and kindness of God and the rewards you'd get if you were a good girl, always trying to get her students involved in religious after-school activities to 'Strengthen Their Souls'

Wasn't too different from what Charlie was doing, except that those kids had actually been good little Catholics who were eager to kiss Gods ass (except Angie, who'd ended up getting kicked out of the choir when the music teacher caught him making out with Kyle Grady in the storage closet) Down here, there was nothing but sinful assholes, like Killjoy and Trench. No Sister Mary Job to coax 'em into it down here.

Funny. She was the one who'd reccomended her for the lead in the school choir, too. Ma had been so damn proud.

_Wonder what she'd have ta say t'me right now..._

Molly sighed, and her tea rippled under her breath. Best not to think of such things, she reckoned. 

...She'd probably tell her to go for it, though. Call the number on the little card that had somehow ended up in her jacket pocket and blow everyone away. Hell, she could practically _hear_ her broken Italian yelling at her to get off her ass and call already!

Molly smiled softly, but after a sip if tea that smile turned into a sigh. 

_Would if I could, Ma. But I can't._

When she took another sip of her tea, it was stone cold.

*

"NO!"

Charlie sat bolt upright, sweat pouring off of her and her heart beating like it was trying to jump right out if her chest. Instinctively she reached out to her right, only to find an empty space where a body once was.

Her heart beat harder, then clenched in her chest. _Right...she's gone..._

She bit her lip, her hand fisting in the cool pillow and she forced herself to breathe until her heart was no longer pounding. Her nightmare was already fading from her mind, and she swung her legs out of bed. A glance at her bedside clock told her that it was a little past seven in the morning, time to be getting up anyway. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to stop herself from shaking.

_Dammit, Charlie, get it together! Today's the big day!_

She made herself focus on that as she got out of bed and into a shower, the hot spray washing away the remnants of her dream and the sticky sweat that came with it. Once she was dressed she headed out, aiming for a strong coffee and a good hearty breakfast! She was sure there was still some pineapple pizza left in the fridge from last night...

"Charlie! CHARLIE! YOO-HOO CHARLIE!"

She turned around just in time to see a blur in a poodle skirt tear down the hallway and stop in front of her with a squeal. Niffty looked up at her, her large eye wide with excitement "So, today's the big day! Aren't you excited?"

"Yes! S-so excited! I can't believe in just six hours we're gonna have a real entertainer for the hotel! Its so great!"

Was she smiling too much? She felt like she was smiling too much. She dialled it back a little and her cheeks hurt.

"Cool! Do you know if any are men? Are any of them hot? Hire the hot one!"

"I, uh...I don't know, I've not met them face to face yet" and anyway if she was going to hire a guy, it wasn't going to be because he was hot! This was about _talent!_ "Don't worry, Al and I will be sure to make a good decision, for the benefit of the hotel!" She declared.

But Niffty was frowning, a little dent forming in her littler forehead "Just you and Alastor, huh? Don't you need more judges for stuff like this? Like on XXX Factor?"

"Um, well, we dont really have a lot of people for that. Husk is busy-" hungover "-and so's Angel-" out turning tricks "So-"

"OOH, I have an idea!" Niffty cried, raising a finger.

Charlie looked at her, then sighed "Listen, I appreciate the offer, but-"

"Oh, phht! No no no, not me!" Niffty giggled girlishly "I mean Vaggie! She loves judging people and she's helped you with stuff like this before, right?"

Charlie's face froze "Um...I don't...uh..." oh Satan, that would be three hours alone with Vaggie! Would Vaggie be OK with that? Things were still so awkward between them, and she was positive that Vaggie was mad at her about coming up with this idea with Alastor instead of her, would she even agree to it? Could they be in each others company for that long?

Niffty tilted her head. Charlie's inner turmoil was written all over her face "What's wrong? Dont you wanna spend time with her?"

"Of course I do!" she immediately blurted out, and it wasn't a lie. She missed Vaggie like a bug missed the Summer for Hells sake! "Its just...things are...awkward, y'know? Ever since..."

"Ever since you and Al banged and she found out and dumped you?"

"...Yes. That. Thank you"

"Oh, dont be so _silly!_ You two girls work together, you need to be able to talk to each other! I think you should ask her, maybe if you start working together again, your awkward break-up phase won't be so awkward!"

"I..." Charlie bit her lip, twisting her fingers together. Of course she wanted to spend time with Vaggie, that was all she'd ever wanted! But now that they'd broken up, after what she did...

OK, she wasn't stupid, she _knew_ the healthy thing to do right now was just talk to her ex...to Vaggie, but dammit things were just so weird and strained it was painful! Every time she saw her she wanted to apologise for her bitchiness the other week and wrap her up in her arms and keep her there until she forgave her for screwing Alastor and said that they would be together forever and ever! She wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, when being with Vaggie was as easy as breathing...

But that wasn't possible, and it hurt, so even if she did ask Vaggie for help she was pretty sure she was going to get a very strong Hell Fucking-

"Uh, Charlie? You haven't said anything for almost two minutes, are you OK?"

"Oh!" Charlie looked down at the concerned maid "Yes! Sorry! I was just...thinking. Listen Niffty, its a great suggestion, but I...I dont think it would be such a good idea"

"Why? Because you and Vaggie are still in that awkward post breakup phase?"

Charlie gritted her teeth _"Yes! Thank-you, Niffty!"_

"Aww, you're welcome! Y'know, I totally get what you're going through, Charlie, I've been dumped twice!"

"Yeah? How did you handle it?"

"I shoved one guy into a wood chipper and cut off the other guys little guy!" Niffty replied cheerfully. Charlie made sure to keep the smile on her face as she mentally scheduled the happy little cyclops for a psych eval.

"Right. Okay! Uh, I gotta go...gotta go so uh...thanks again!"

"Are you going to go ask Vaggie to help you?" Niffty called after her as she quickly walked away.

"I-uh, no! No, she-she's got other things to do! Better go now, don't wanna be late!" she giggled, going for breezy but coming out with Joker Killing Batman.

She was so _not_ breezy!

*

Niffty watched the princess fake laugh all the way down the hall until she rounded the corridor and disappeared. 

Hmm...so, she was still determined to avoid the little moth girl, huh? Well, that wasn't good at all! 

She planted her fists on her hips and huffed so hard her curl of a fringe blew straight up "Guess I gotta do everything myself, huh?"

*

Vaggie was so close to tearing her entire head of hair off and it was only seven in the morning. After a fitful nights sleep she had come down to her office to get some work finished before the day really started. It was the day of auditions, which meant that Charlie would be running around like a headless chicken making sure that everything was ready.

 _Good thing she's got_ Ala-

NO! Not going there, not again! It was bad enough she broke one of her pen holders already! She forced herself to concentrate on the file in her hand instead, a progress report on one of her patients. Though truthfully it was hardly any less irritating:

_Progress report for HotSpot (real name unknown)_

_Age of Death (AOD): 19, death by fire._

_DOD: 1999_

_Demon type: Salamander_

_Sins: Murder, abusive towards women, miscellaneous drug use._

_Powers: spontaneously combusts when enraged._

_Two months into therapy HotSpot shows minimal signs of improvement, he refuses to talk about his ex girlfriend, family, past life or issues he may have. After some weeks I have determined that he may have had issues with women that could be linked to his mom who he did not appear to be close to in life, but when I pointed this out he responded negatively._

_Possible treatments:_

Fuck if she knew! You would think, what with her having some anger issues herself, that she would've been the perfect therapist for a guy like HotSpot-at least, that had been Charlie's thinking-but no. Frankly, she hated the misogynistic asshole but was too stubborn to pass him off. So it looked like she was gonna have to figure out some kind of fucking treatment!

She leaned back in her chair, thinking back to her own anger management therapy when she was eighteen (the courts made her do it after she pummelled a guy for pinching her ass. It was either that or jail, which was a huge overreaction since he was only in a coma for three days!)

There had, of course, been talking, but that didn't do her any good. The rage diary had been a fucking joke (the therapist had freaked out when she'd seen the graphic murder scene Vaggie had written about Coma Guy) breathing exercises was another one...

Vaggie leaned back in her chair with a groan. Fucking hell, if any of that bullshit worked she wouldn't fucking be _here,_ would she?! She splayed her thumb and fingers out over her forehead, she was getting a fucking headache.

_Knock knock knock!_

Oh, _come on!_

"What?" Vaggie groaned, but when the only response was more knocking that felt like someone was literally drilling into her skull, she pushed herself to her feet, marched over to the door and threw it open.

"WHAT?!"

Somewhere closer to the ground, Niffty beamed with a wide white smile:

"Hi Vaggie! You got a minute?"

*

Three hours later, the first performer had arrived and Charlie was as cool as a cucumber as she walked into the ballroom and at down at the table in front of the stage. Nope, she was not freaking out _at all,_ she could totally do this on her own! She sure could! She totally could! She wasn't freaking out! SHE WASNT FREAKING OUT, ALRIGHT?!

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and jumped "Relax, my dear" Alastor radio static purred soothingly beside her "You're just auditioning prospects for the hotel, not going to your own execution!"

She took a deep breath and tried to do as Alastor said. He was right, she needed to stay calm, she needed to be able to judge fairly. Everything would be fine! It would all go well so long as there were no accidents and no surprises! 

_You can do this. You can_ do this! Good! Good, it was working! She was calming down already...

Then there was a loud creak, and all of the blood rushed out of Charlie's face when she turned around and saw a familiar grey figure walk into the ballroom.

"V-Vaggie?! W-what're you doing here?!"

Vaggie frowned "What do you mean? Niffty said-" she cut herself off with a scowl, her eye closing as she sighed deeply "Goddammit, Niffty..."

Charlie herself ran a hand over her face, coming to the same conclusion as the moth did. Had they seriously been Parent Trapped?!

Vaggie huffed deeply, her lips a taut line above her tight chin "You didn't ask her to come get me, did you?"

"Uh...no."

"You weren't freaking out because Alastor ditched you?"

"No..."

"...Did we just get Parent Trapped?"

 _"Yes!"_ Charlie slumped forward, feeling awful while Alastor started sniggering. She heard Vaggie suck in a breath and her feet hit the ground.

"Guess I'll get out of your way, then-"

Panic flashed through Charlie like lightning and she flew out if her chair and up to the doors, stopping directly in front of Vaggie "No wait, don't go! I-I mean I could use a third opinion!"

Vaggie paused, then looked at her "And you want my help?"

Charlie nodded, puppy eyes wide and begging. Before that was all it took to get Vaggie to agree to something but now she visibly flinched.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have work to do" she said, the words fiercely colder than necessary, she started to walk past her but Charlie leapt into her path, hands clasped together pleadingly. She didn't want Vaggie to walk away angry, not again! She didn't want her to walk away at all! Sure, she was gonna kill Niffty later for this but if it meant that she and Vaggie could spend a little time together...and with them concentrating on auditions it wouldn't be _that_ awkward, would it?

"Please Vaggie, help me out?" 

The moth demon huffed, her nose twitching with irritation, but it wasn't until Charlie _really_ hammed up the puppy eyes that she finally gave in "Ugh, _fine!"_

Charlie fought the urge to break into a touchdown dance. As it was, she did beam "Great!"

They walked together down to the table, and Alastor raised an eyebrow, his arm slung across the back of his chair "I wasn't aware that Vaggie would be joining us"

"Change of plans, she's going to help us decide who should get to perform here, and three opinions are better than two, right?" Charlie smiled brightly, completely oblivious to the daggers the other two were sending each other. Alastor was silent for a single second, then tilted his head, red eyes glowing.

"Of course it is, my dear! Welcome to the panel of judges, Vaggie. Try not to judge them too harshly"

Charlie felt Vaggie twitch "I am _not_ sitting next to him!" she hissed.

Oh dear...

Charlie took the seat in the middle and Vaggie took the one on her right, resolutely staring at the stage despite the fact that no-one was on it yet. To her left, Alastor posture hadn't changed, although his eyes were still glowing a faint red.

A nervous giggle bubbled up in her chest and she covered it with a cough. Maybe she should've thought about this a little more before making the decision to have both her ex-lovers in the same room for a prolonged period of time...

Oh screw it! "Alright, our first audition is...Mr Harvest!"

Ooh, what an interesting name! And hopefully, he had an act to match! Or at least take away some of the very tense tension that had entered the room!

*

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"OH GOD, STOP, _STOP!"_

_"KNEEL BEFORE THE MIGHTY HARVEEEEST!"_

Charlie screamed again as Harvest-a large, heavyset demon with black skin and red horns-twirled two katanas in his hands and fluidly plunged them into his chest, withdrawing them to reveal both of his lungs skewered on the ends which he then tossed on a simmering barbeque behind him. The fire spat as the lungs joined his kidneys, pancreas and liver, and Charlie wailed as blood drenched the stage. This was _not_ what she wanted for the hotel!

To her side Vaggie shot out of her chair and slapped the table "FOR GODS SAKE, YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE, CUT IT OUT!"

"BITCH, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?!"

Charlie moaned and rose along with her "Mr Harvest, please stop now! Your act is not what we're looking for!"

"Oh, don't say that just yet!" both demoness's glared at Alastor, the only one to remain calm through the gory debacle "I believe this sinner has a hell of a lot of potential!"

"You mean potential to be your dinner!" Vaggie snapped, and Alastor placed a hand on his chest.

"Why, I find that offensive! I'm more than capable of thinking without my stomach, I'll have you know!"

" _Then stop drooling all over the fucking table!"_

_"BEHOLD! HERE COME THE INTESTINES!"_

"Oh _shit!_ That does it!" Charlie raised a hand and snapped her fingers and suddenly the katanas were gone from Harvests hands. The demon blinked, and then dropped them "Aw man..."

"Whew! At last!" she wiped the sweat off of her forehead, took a minute to compose herself, then pressed her hands together towards the...performer "Th-thankyou for the, uh, creative performance, Mr Harvest! But I think we're going to go in a...different direction with this job"

Harvest sneered "Whatever bitch, I only came here because my buddy bet me ten bucks that I couldn't sink any lower than fuckin' a nintey year old imp! I'm outta here!"

And with that he left, one hand holding his eviscerated torso together and the other dragging his grill full of organs behind him. As soon as he was gone Charlie sighed and turned to her two companions:

"Well, personally I think that could've gone a lot worse!"

She was met with stares, incredulous and doubtful of her sanity. Charlie smiled, turned around and clapped her hands.

"Alright, we'll have Niffty clean this all up and then we'll move on to our next prospect! And I've got a good feeling about this one!"

"Well, they can't be any worse than that guy" Vaggie shrugged "I mean, seriously, who the fuck tears out their own organs for _entertainment?"_

"Actually, I think the cooking channel has a whole hour devoted to it!"

"...God, I hate Hell"

Charlie smiled, secretly thrilled that Vaggie was saying more than two sentences to her. Maybe afterwards they could go back to talking the way they used to! It was possible, right?

"HEY! ONE'A MY FUCKIN' KIDNEYS IS GONE!"

Oh God...the demonesses slowly turned to Alastor, who was facing away from them an making suspicious squelching sounds.

"Alastor..."

Alastor turned, his cheeks bulging and blood dripping off of his chin "Wha'? I biden' oo i'!"

"ALASTOR!"

*

After the mess that was Harvest it was clear to Vaggie that desperation had led Charlie to loose her mind a little bit. Nevertheless she stayed where she was as Niffty cleaned the stage and set up the next performers music. Apparently they were getting a singer this time around.

 _As long as they don't start carving chunks out of themselves, I'll be happy!_ She thought. _Well, as happy as I can be being stuck in a room with my ex girlfriend and the Fucking Radio Shit Lord asshole._

She was determined not to let that get to her, though. She was here to help out, because Charlie asked for her help. And also because Niffty was a bare faced liar.

Said liar noticed her looking on the stage and gave her a cheerful wave. Vaggie smiled back and flipped her off, she was so going to make her pay for this one day!

Finally the stage was ready and Charlie excitedly called out the name of the next performer: "Miss Nikira!"

Vaggie glanced up as the sound of heels clicked onto the stage, and she had to admit her jaw dropped a little. Miss Nikira was a _very_ pretty demoness, about six feet tall ignoring the platform heels, a figure that would make any inclined sinner sweat, and dressed head to toe in black, her Gothic maids costume clinging to her body like it would burst if she breathed too hard. Her lavish golden ringlets were adorned with a hairband woven with little red skulls and her skin was the pure white of snow, her full lips a deep red, and her eyes an impossibly bright blue. Behind her back two large feathered black wings dragged across the floor, and long black fingernails tapped against her stockinged thighs.

Well damn, maybe this wasn't a total lost cause after all. She'd bring a whole bunch of sinners in just by standing still!

"Hi!" Nikira trilled, her voice high and chirpy and full of all the enthusiasm of a prozac addict "Its like, _so_ nice to be here, if I may say so! I had heard, like, _so_ many good things about this hotel, Ms Magne! I, like, _loved_ your song on the 666 show!"

"Oh, thankyou!" Charlie replied, obviously pleased "Thats nice of you to say, Miss Nikira. You said on the phone that you were a singer, right?"

"Yep! Like, the best damn singer in Pentegram City, sweetie!"

"Great! Now, we already have your music and-oh, Niffty could you give her a microphone?" Niffty scurried on and off the stage in a blink "Thank-you. Alright, Nikira, whenever you're ready!"

Nikira beamed, smoothed back her ringlets, then Niffty started the music, filling the ballroom with the opening chords for "Memory" 

As Nikira licked her lips and raised the mike, Vaggie actually felt a small stirring of hope. The girl was clearly very confident and enthusiastic, not to mention sure of her abilities. Maybe this while thing wasn't a waste of time.

And then Nikira began to sing.

Although, singing was a kind word for the sound that came out of the pretty demoness's mouth. Actually, _sound_ was a kind word for what came out of Miss Nikiras mouth! Her mauling of the popular Cats song was nothing short of barbaric, the kind of atrocity that made dogs howl and windows break, the type of brutal butchering that made babies cry and grown men weep. Vaggie felt like her very soul was being raked apart by the girls long red nails, and Alastors radio static screamed as he covered his ears.

"Satan Almighty, I know Gestapo officers who would say that this was too much!" he crackled, radio dials turning wildly in his eyes.

"Oh my God, this is more painful than the time I got stabbed in the eye!" Vaggie shrieked, hands tight over her ears.

"Miss Nikira?" Charlie called out, having to yell a little over the...singing? "Miss Nikira!"

Nikira had apparently gone deaf during the song she was eviscerating and did not stop. Nearby a window cracked.

"MISS NIKIRA!"

"To Hell with this!" there was a snap and finally, all fell silent. Vaggie was confused until she looked over and saw Alastors outstretched hand. Dammit, she'd probably thank him if she didn't hate him so much.

On the stage, Nikira kept going for a second until she realised that there was no sound coming out. A long nailed hand came up to cover her throat.

"Thank-you so much for coming in, young lady!" Alastor said, his voice slightly strained with false cheer "But I'm afraid we cannot hire you at this particular time. Maybe come back when you've had some singing lessons?"

"Alastor!" Charlie hissed. Meanwhile Nikira was clutching her throat, her mouth moving rapidly with panic.

"Well, you wanted a singer" Vaggie quipped.

"Ha ha" Charlie replied sardonically, then sat down with a hand over her face "Why couldn't Molly just take the damn job?!"

*

"Because I _can't,_ thats why!"

A long, drawn out raspberry crackled out of Molly's phone and she rolled her eyes at her brothers childishness _"Bullshit! What, is Henroin keepin' ya on a fuckin' chain now?!"_

"No!" Molly snapped, using her lower hands to pick up a bag of flour and put it in her shopping basket. Other demons in the grocery store kept giving her weird looks as she barked into the phone but she ignored them, save for the one she flipped off when he shushed her. This wasn't a fuckin' library she could talk as loud as she wanted! "But you know how Daddy feels about the hotel, if I worked there he'd go nuts!"

_"So?!"_

"So?! So he's under a lot of pressure, Angie, and I don't wanna pile on!" 

_"So don't tell him, dumbass! Come on, ya know ya wanna do this, so just do it!"_

"I can't lie to him"

_"Since when?!"_

"Since now!"

_"Thats crap!"_

"Okay, I'm hangin' up now"

_"Oh, come on, Mo-"_

_Ow!_

She put her phone back in her purse and began scouring the vegetable isle, but despite her determination not to she couldn't stop thinking about what Angie said. He was wrong, obviously, things were never that simple.

_Weren't they?_

No! And she wasn't even going to consider Charlie's offer, she had way too much going on right now!

_Even though you've been thinking about it all day. And you still have her card in your pocket._

She picked up a pepper and inspected it for bruises. She and no idea why she'd kept the card, it wasn't like she was going to use it. She couldn't sing and that was that!

She finished up her shopping and made her way to her car (well, Henroins car. She wasn't allowed her own and Arackniss had forbidden her from touching his ever again)

It was while she was putting the shopping in the trunk that she felt her phone buzz with a text.

**Angel: Piccola, you've been stuck in this shit heap for almost 70 years. For fuck sake do SOMETHING for yourself!**

She looked at the text for a long time, then with a few taps she deleted it. Afterwards she felt around in her purse until she found the little card she had stupidly taken and let it drop to the cracked ground.

 _I'm sorry, Angie, but I just_ can't!

*

They had some time before the third-and last-prospect arrived so the trio took a break for lunch. Alastor disappeared, preffering to luncheon by himself apparently, which left Charlie and Vaggie alone in the kitchen, but whilst the moth demon devoured her potato salad hungrily, the princess only picked at hers, a glum look on her face.

"Maybe the last one won't be so bad..." she sighed, no real hope in her voice. Vaggie swallowed and speared a potato on her fork.

"Do you know anything about them? What they're gonna do?"

"No...but it can't be as bad as the last two, right?"

"...Sure"

"And-and even if they are, we can just keep holding auditions until we find someone, right?"

"Right" 

"...Was I an idiot to think that this would work, Vaggie?"

Vaggie put down her fork, food forgotten "No, you weren't" but maybe just a little naive. She didn't say it, but Charlie saw the look in her eye. 

She sighed "Maybe we should try something else, something a little more realistic..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" Charlie threw her hands up and clutched the back of her head "I don't know..." she dropped her hands with a sigh, leaning her head back against her chair. 

Vaggie fiddled with her fork but didn't pick it up. Seeing Charlie in distress was never a fun thing, but she didn't know what to say to comfort her. She heard the blonde take a deep breath in through the nose, let it out, and then her head turned to where Vaggie sat.

"What do you think, Vaggie?"

Vaggie blinked, surprised, even as a sardonic part of her mind hissed _Oh, so_ now _she's asking me for help?_

That thought chased the surprise away and she shrugged _"I don't know"_

Well, that was what she meant to say, but for some reason something misfired in her brain and caused her mouth to come out with something else entirely, something she hadn't wanted to say out loud:

"Would it even matter?"

Charlie stared at her. Vaggie stared back. Oh shit, oh _shit!_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_Shit!_

"I..." oh, fuck it, no going back now! Once again, she shrugged "Well, you never listened to me before, so why should I bother giving my opinion to you now?"

"I...th-thats not true!" Charlie protested "I-I asked you to help me with the auditions, didn't I?"

"No, Niffty tricked me into it and you just went along because you pitied me!" Vaggie snapped "Why don't you just ask Alastor for help? Its clear that you value his opinion more than mine!"

"Thats a lie!" Charlie all but yelled, her eyes flashing red "And for your information, I asked you to stay because _I miss you!"_

Vaggie almost balked. She hadn't expected that, but now she was too fired up to quit while she was ahead "If you missed me so damn much, you should've just come to me in the first place! Not him!"

"I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I didn't know if you were just gonna slam the door in my face! You've barely spoken to me in weeks, Vaggie, I thought you were still mad at me!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I am!"

"Well-well then what did you want me to do?!"

"I-!"

And this was the point where Vaggie fell short. She didn't know how to answer her. For the month that they had been broken up she had wanted nothing more than for Charlie to leave her alone, but now she'd been cut out of making an important decision for the hotel and she was livid. But was that really her own fault?

Tch, no way!

"You're the one who said you wanted to run this hotel together as professionals" she said evenly "You should've included me in this right off the bat, even if you were scared"

Charlie's red cheeks turned even redder, her eyes glittering as she opened her mouth to reply, but before she could a deep, static-filled voice cut through the tense atmosphere.

"If I might interrupt?"

 _Hijo de perra!_ Vaggie sniffed and turned her head away whilst Charlie turned to face Alastor fully "You may, what is it?"

Alastor clearly took in Charlie's flushed appearance and Vaggie saw his eyes glance up at her. She glared back, but he was already looking away "Niffty just informed me that a Miss Octavia has arrived. She asked if she could set up in the ballroom and I allowed it, I hope thats OK?"

Charlie took a deep breath and nodded "Yes, Alastor, thats fine, we should head to the ballroom now"

Her shoes clicked in the tiles as she walked out of the kitchen, but at the door she paused and turned "Are you coming, Vaggie?"

Vaggie stayed still for a moment, then straightened up and smoothed her hands down her dress.

"Of course I am"

*

She was already on the stage when the three of them walked in. She was a young owl demon with a white face and long grey plumage and a black beanie with a crown pattern on it was perched on her head. She was dressed completely in black, the only colour on her being her large pink eyes and a strip of pink feathers circling her neck. By her feet were two black balls attached to long chains which she picked up when the trio walked in, leaving the balls to dangle by her shins.

"Good afternoon, Octavia!" Charlie smiled as the three of them sat down "I'm so glad you could make it! Its been so long!"

 _They know eachother?_ Vaggie thought. She looked at the kid again. A cage bell if recognition rang but she couldn't quite place her. Was she an Overlords daughter?

"Yes, it has" the owl replied, her voice high and carrying the plum accent of high breeding. 

Alastor hummed "I wasn't aware that we would be meeting royalty, today"

Vaggie stared at him. Royalty? What was he-and then it clicked. A memory of a party at the royal castle years ago and Charlie in a dark pink dress, chattering away to Octavia as she stood with her father-OH SHIT!

"You're Stolas' daughter. The prince from Imp City!"

Octavias eyes narrowed at her "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"A prob-no! No, of course not!"

"Because I did not have to come here, you know. In fact, I wasn't going to, I only phoned in as a joke!"

"Then...why _did_ you come, Octavia?" asked Charlie, a little dent of worry on her forehead. Petulantly, Octavia shrugged.

"Because I wanted to piss off my father. Any other questions?" her pink eyes glared into each of their souls, daring them to quiz her further. Vaggie fought the urge to scowl, she didn't like this girls attitude, royalty or not.

"Um, I don't think there are!" Charlie laughed nervously, her fingers tapping on her lap "W-why don't you just show us what you can do, Oc?"

Octavia scowled "Alright, that wasn't cute when I was ten and its not cute now, Charlie. Its Octavia, got it?"

Charlie raised her hands apologetically, and after another five seconds of scowling, the temperamental owl reached into her pocket and brought out a lighter. Moments later, the two balls were on fire.

At the same time all three of them had the same panicked thought: _Oh my God she's going to set the hotel on fire!_

"We still have those fire extinguishers on hand, right?" Charlie whispered, and Alastor and Vaggie both nodded.

"Plus Niffty in the wings with a bucket of water!" Alastor hissed back, much to the princesses immediate relief. She had known Octavia since she was an owlette and had to wonder just what kind of crazy idiot gave the kid flaming balls of-nevermind, it was probably Stolas. Lucifer always said that he spoiled her too much.

_Just please don't let it cost me the hotel! It took Niffty so long to straighten out!_

However, it seemed that she needn't have worried. Despite her young age, Octavia showed immense control and precision with the fire poy, twirling and spinning and winding them so close around her hands that the trio feared she would set her gloves on fire, but she didn't, and after a flawless butterfly spin she tossed the two balls up in the air.

A third ball came out to play and was soon joined by a fourth, and even Alastor sat up straighter in his seat as the routine got more elaborate. Several times the balls came dangerously close to exposed skin, spinning and swirling so fast that they soon became nothing but a flaming blur that, as they watched, began to form patterns like a firework sparkler. Daggers, flowers, her house sigil and Lucifer's apple made an appearance before Octavia tossed all four balls up in the air. But this time she didn't catch them.

The balls rose up in the air as one but as they peaked they split apart, two to the left and two to the right, and Octavia made no move to stop them as they fell to the polished floor. Which immediately caught fire.

"OH NO!" Charlie screamed as the stage was immediately engulfed in roaring flames, the curtains following quickly and Octavia disappearing from view behind burning orange "GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! _GET THE FUCKING FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"_

"WAIT!" Vaggie shot up and grabbed her shoulder, her eye wide and glittering as she stared at the stage "Look!"

"What?! Vag-!" but as she watched, something was happening on the stage. The fire seemed to be...shrinking.

No, wait, not _shrinking._

"Holy _shit!"_

As the fire continued to evaporate, Octavias slight sillouhette came back into view. She stood with her legs apart and her neck forward and the fire was disappearing into her beak like a reverse tornado of flame. Within seconds the stage was clear, not even a scorch mark left behind. Octavia kept her stance, appearing as though she had done nothing more than eaten a bowl of soup.

"Wow..." breathed Vaggie.

"I admit, that was impressive!" Alastor allowed.

"That was amazing!" Charlie squealed, on her feet and clapping "That was really really gre-!"

Then Octavia opened her beak and suddenly all of the fire she'd inhaled came jettisoning out of her in a torrent. Straight for the front table!

"AAH FUCK!"

No-one would ever know who it was who screamed because all three of them would forever deny it. The moment the flames hit them they threw up their arms and closed their eyes, sure they were about to be roasted alive.

However, instead there was just a pleasant, tingling warmth, and the light scent of burning wood in their noses. The three of them opened their eyes, blinked, and checked themselves. They were completely unharmed!

Octavia shrugged "Its stage fire, a friend of mine makes it for me"

Shocked silence. Until:

"WOW!" Vaggie of all sinners cried, jumping to her feet and clapping wildly "That. Was _awesome!"_

"It-it sure was something!" Charlie agreed. Stage fire, huh? She looked over her stage and saw that not even the blazing curtains had been marked. 

Fire...that didn't cause any danger...holy shit, had this actually gone well?!

"Octavia...that was incredible! When did you learn how to do this?!"

"About the time my father began fucking imps and whores in my home"

"...I, uh..."

"So did I get the job or not, Charlie? I need to get back before my mother realises I'm not actually on a date with Count Amy!"

"Uh..." Charlie raised a finger, very much aware that both Alastor and Vaggie were staring at her now.

"I'll get back to you!"

*

"'I'll get back to you?!' Why the hell did you say _that?!"_

Charlie exhaled sharply, the heavy wooden doors of the ballroom closing behind them with a soft thump "I just-well, we need to think about our options, don't we?"

Vaggie snorted "What, the crazy self eviscerator or the chick who makes babies cry when she sings? Come on, Charlie, you know that Octavia was the best! Hire her!"

Charlie turned towards her "I just think that we should wait a day or two! See if anyone else wants to audition!"

"Like who?" Vaggie raised an eyebrow "Molly?"

The princess missed a beat "Maybe..."

"Oh, for-she rejected you! Has she even called since last night?"

"No! B-But I think maybe if we give it some time, then-"

"Who knows how long that would take? If at all?"

"I don't know! But it wouldn't kill you to have a little faith, Vaggie!"

The moths eyesflashed red, her chin turning taught. Then she sighed and threw he hands up in the air "Whatever, do what you want, Charlie" sharply, she turned around, stalking away with quick, irritated steps. Charlie breathed deeply, running her hands over her face. Goddammit...

When she lowered them she saw that Alastor was still standing there, watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. Charlie's hands fell to her sides "What? Do you think I should give Oc the job, too?"

Alastor walked over to her, winding his hands behind his back "I believe that you should do whatever you think is best for the hotel, Charlie"

Softly, the princess smiled, glad that at least someone was on her side. Then Alastor placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned towards her ear.

"However, I will also remind you that since our broadcast two days ago, no other sinners have called to show interest, and that your patrons grow more and more restless as the days go on, my dear"

And just like that, Charlie sagged. Shit.

Alastor, seeming to notice her melancholy, patted her on the shoulder and took his leave, leaving Charlie to wonder whether he and Vaggie were right after all. She felt in her heart that Molly's singing voice would be perfect for the hotel, but if she wouldn't take the job...

Charlie sighed. Looked like her hands really were tied. 

_Dammit, Molly!_

*

As day turned to dusk and dusk turned to night, Molly got dressed for work. She wore a little pink and black number that hugged her waist until it flared out to a skirt that fell to mid-thigh, and paired with her black thigh high boots and regular black jacket she cut quite the figure, not slutty enough to be considered Angel-esque but still eye catching.

In any case, it would take the focus off of her face, which hadn't been able to put on a decent smile all day. She was trying not to think about the card she'd thrown away but her brain was not fucking co-operating! It kept hitting her with stupid little suggestions like _You still got time to change your mind_ or, _you can look up the hotels number on the internet_ or, worst of all, **_You've been down here for almost seventy years, do something for yourself!_**

Fucking Angel! Hopefully a night being hounded by drunk demons would distract her. She said a quick goodbye to her dad and used his car to drive to work, determined to let the blaring music block out her thoughts of hotels and singing completely.

"Heeeeey, there's our singin' star!"

"Yo Molly! Gonna give us another tune?"

"Hope ya didn't take that shitty hotel job, baby! Stay here with us sexy beasts, instead!"

Aaaaah shit.

She forced a coy giggle and waved them off with a cute gesture before hurrying behind the bar. Sal was already there, doing his job for once while occasionally sneaking nips of the booze he was serving. Beside him, Frank buzzed around, serving food from the kitchen and ignoring his tipsy employee. He acknowledged Molly with a short nod as she came to stand beside him.

"Hey dere, cher"

"Hey, Frank. Busy night, tonight, huh?" she nodded to the swarming crowd that filled the club to the seams. Frank snorted.

"Tch! Dats an understatement! I honestly don't know whether to thank ya or kill ya!"

"Huh? Watcha talkin' about, Frank?"

"Ain't it obvious, baby? They're here fo' _you"_

Molly stared at him, not noticing when the beer she was filling up overflowed "Say what now?"

Franks leathery mouth pulled up into a smirk beneath his long nose "Ever since you and dat li'l princess sang here las' night, its all anybody can talk about. Dey like ya, honey, an' dey want a fuckin' encore!"

"Yeeeeeah!" a drunk imp with white hair cheered, already sprawled out drunkedly on the bar while his friend drank both their beers "En-core, en-core! I like-I like...music...aw jeeze, I'm gonna throw up!"

"BUCKET!"

Molly barely grabbed the one under the bar and tossed it next to the imp before there was a sick splattering sound. She hoped he didn't get any on his fancy jacket. Anyway...

"Thats nuts, all I did was sing along to a karaoke machine!" she exclaimed, though she couldn't for the life of her help the first real smile that crossed her face, a familiar warm feeling fluttering in her stomach.

But no, _no!_ Dammit, she was supposed to be fighting this!

Frank shrugged, passing a roasted heart to a fanged demon who didn't even bother with the plate "Yeah, like a fuckin' pro! Why didn't ya tell me y'all could sing, cher? Sixty years you been workin' here and ya never mentioned it?"

Molly shrugged, finally passing the over-full beer to its customer "I just...look, it's not somethin' I do anymore, Frank. It..." _reminds me of the old days, back when things were good_ "It was the past. The only reason I sang with the princess was because she made me, and its not like I'm gonna do it again, okay?"

She breathed out harshly, hating the conflicting emotions that rose within her. But it didn't fucking matter because it was done, it was over, she'd made her choice and the stupid singing thing was never going to come up again!

"...yeeeeah, um, bout dat?"

Oh, fuck her gently with a fuckin' chainsaw. She turned to he boss once again "What dija do, Frank?"

He raised all four if his hands defensively "Look, they were houndin' me alright?! Practically beggin'! And-and day're payin' customers, cher, what was I supposed ta do?!"

"Fraaaank!"

"You're on after your smoke break, baby"

"FRANK!"

"Do it, or you're on bathroom duty instead'a Sal!"

"Wait, I'm on bathroom duty?! Fuck that, the hazmat suit still ain't fixed!"

Molly groaned and barely refrained from thinking her head on the bar. Fucking Frank! So much for fucking forgetting about fucking Charlie's fucking offer! There was a shot in her hand and she downed it, hard.

"Hey, my shot!"

"Oh, shuddup!" she downed another one straight after, not knowing or caring what was in it. Screw it, if Sal could do his shift half cut then so the fuck could she!

Dammit, this just wasn't fucking fair! All the work she was doing trying not to think about Charlie's offer, and it looked like Hell itself was rebelling against her! Come on, she'd made an adult decision for once! Couldn't she at least get a cookie or something?!

"Hmmm...music is awesome..." the drunk imp made a reappearance from the sick bucket, a big intoxicated smile dimpling the white freckles in his cheeks "My-my wife...she loooooves it..." 

He passed out on the bar with a groan, and in that moment Molly sincerely hoped she could join him. At least until his so-called 'Friend' pulled out a marker pen and started doodling on his face.

This was gonna be Hell.

*

In the history of Hell, Earth, or anywhere else, no-one had ever taken as long a smoke break as long as Angel Dusts twin sister did. She drew out each drag, savouring it like it was her last, taking small, unfulfilling puffs until she inevitably got to the filter and then some, catching the las little scraps of tobacco that remained even though the extra smoke made her cough.

Unfortunatly, all things came to an end, and hers came in the form of Sal marching over to the table and slamming a heavy hoof on its surface "Hey! Madonna! Hurry the hell up, you've been way longer than fifteen minutes!"

"In a minute, I'm not done yet!"

"What're you tryna smoke the filter, too?! Come on, already, if you take any longer Franks gonna start spittin' acid!"

"Oh my God, _fine!"_ she ground the empty filter into the ashtray as furiously as she could and stood. The last time Frank spit acid at someone they'd gotten their rich Daddy to try and shut down the place, it wasn't pretty.

Besides, it was just one song. It wasn't like she was gonna go running to the hotel straight after or anything! 

She walked over to the karaoke machine that had stayed out last night, the mike laid on top of it as if to mock her. She picked it up, shot a glare at the bar, and set up a song she knew well. Screw it, if she was gonna do this then she might as well pick a song she liked!

At the bar, Frank spread his wings and flew up into the air in full view of everyone at the club and raised his voice to be heard over the chattering din.

"Okay ya sinful bastards, back by popular demand 'cause ya won't stop _fuckin' askin',_ our very own singin' barmaid: Molly!"

_Singin' barmaid? Great, now I'm a franchise!_

But still, she planted a big smile on her face and wound her lower arms behind her back, posing cutely as the crowd clapped and catcalled her "Wow, I had no idea you all liked my singin' so much! Aren't I just the luckiest girl ever to have such a sweet bunch'a customers?'"

"Come back to my place, honey, you'll get even luckier!"

Molly rolled her eyes amidst all the laughter. Jeeze, this was almost as bad as the first bar she'd performed in, and a least her Daddy had been there to shoot the sleazy bastards brains out!

Still, this was nothing she had heard before. Besides, once the music started she wasn't gonna care, speaking of...

"Okay, okay, let's get thus show on the road before you all get sick of me, huh?" she turned around and started the music. She tapped her foot to the rhythmic beat, getting herself into the music, letting the jazzy beat flood into her head and block out her irritation with her boss.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"_

By the fourth line of "Yeah's" she had begun to smile, the familiar pull of singing that she had so recently felt pulling her back into its arms like an old friend. By the time she got to the first verse she was turning her shoulders into it, dancing along to the up-tempo song:

_"I love you, but I gotta stay true, my morals got me on my knees, I'm beggin' please, stop playin' games._

_"I don't know what this is, 'cuz ya got me good, just like ya knew you would._

_"I don't know what ya do, but ya do it well, I'm under your spell..._

_"Ya got me beggin' you for_ mercy!"

She flipped her hair back and threw out her hip, her swaying growing more sensual as she got more into the song, the old moves coming back to her like riding a bike. And now, just like then, the crowd loved it.

"Yeah, baby, shake it!"

"Work dat ass!"

"You can beg me for mercy, honey! Any day'a the week!"

Molly giggled and winked flirtatiously, then tossed her hair back and pushed out her chest as she drew out the last long note of the chorus. The punters loved it, of course, cheering on her sultry moves and tiny dress. Oh, and they supposed her singing was pretty good, too.

And honestly, Molly couldn't have cared less. So what if they only liked her for her body, she was in the zone, now, the place where she truly began to _feel_ the song she was singing and everything else became white noise. Just like last night, like all the nights that had come before it, she felt everything that bothered her melt away, a lightness that she never wanted to let go of filling her until she felt like she might burst.

_I haven't felt this good in years. YEARS!_

She felt like she was soaring with song, like someone had lifted her up and pulled her out of the dark, she felt like...like...

Like she was _alive!_

By the time the song was over she was smiling all over her face and jumped at the enthusiastic applause that me her. Holy crap, she'd almost forgotten they were there! Smiling modestly, she dropped into her usual curtsey and blew the crowd a kiss, then looked over at he boss and shot him a smug smile.

_Oh, you're smug now? I thought you didn't even wanna do it?_

_Fuck off._

At the bar Frank was smiling too. He flew over the club floor and crooked a finger at her before he flew into the hall that led to the back rooms, including his office.

_He wants me to follow him to his office...ha, maybe the performance earned me a raise!_

Yeah, and then Fat Nuggets would sprout wings and fly! Nevertheless, she dropped the mike and turned to the crowd one last time.

"Thanks everybody, you were a real great audience! Don't forget to stop by the bar for a drink, Sal might been give ya a discount if ya offer to suck his dick!"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!"

*

"Have a seat, cher"

Given that there were only two in the dank box room that served as Franks 'Office', Molly took the rickety one in front of his cluttered desk. The chair gave a threatening creak as she sat down and she hoped that it wouldn't give out on her.

"So what, ya gonna make me do that every night, now?" she tried to sound despairing but she was still on a performing high and barely managed to sound irked. Besides, it wasn't such a bad idea, she could get used to singing again, she supposed.

Ah, screw it, that was a fucking lie, she was _dying_ to do it again! _God_ , she'd missed performing! Maybe she was just high off of the performance or endorphins or whatever but _damn,_ she'd missed it! And if she only did it here, she wouldn't be pissing anybody off!

Frank flew down to the other side of his desk, knocking over an empty beer can with his foot as he floated down into a swivel chair that had seen better days (or centuries) and tented his hands on the desk "No cher, I'm not. In fact, long as I live I ain't never gon' have you singin' in dis club ever again!"

Molly stared at him, the high that remained from performing trickling out of her like the remains of one of Angels clients "W-what? I-I don't understand, everybody liked the song-"

"Exactly. You're too good for dis place, Molly, and I won't have ya wastin' her talent here"

Oh no. No, this couldn't be going where she thought it was going "Frank-"

"Look, I know dat th' princess offered y'all a job. I want ya to take it, cher"

And just like that the weight of all of Hell was back on Molly's heart. It sank down to the bottom of her stomach and she slumped in her chair, rubbing a hand against her forehead. Dammit all, damn it all to fucking _here!_ "Frank...look, I know you're tryin'a be a good guy here, but I can't take that job! My dad would have a fuckin' anyerism!"

Frank leaned back in his chair, not looking deterred as Molly expected him to be "Alright. How 'bout I sweeten the deal?"

There was the sound of a drawer being pulled out, and then Frank was slapping a dirty envelope onto the desk. It was full to bursting, and the open top gave Molly a good view of the huge wad of cash that was inside. Her eyes widened "What the-"

"Dats thirty gran' right dere, honey. That should get the stick outta Henroins ass fo' a while"

Molly stared at him, her jaw agape. It was several minutes before her brain kicked back in and she realised just what the hell was happening "What-Frank!-what the-how the-?!"

Frank shrugged "I got some pals in ya Daddy's inner circle, get 'em drunk enough they tell ya anythin'. I been savin this-" he patted the envelope, causing the notes within to shift "for a rainy day for Satan knows how long. Figured nows as good a time as any ta finally use it"

Molly clapped a hand over her mouth. Satan's bells, she was going to cry! This was so sweet, but..."Frank, there is no way I can-"

"But ya are. Consider it a condition of gettin' the cash to pay off ya Daddy's debt"

"But if he finds out-"

"So don't tell 'im"

"But-"

"Look, ya want de cash or not?"

"I..." Molly bit her lip, looking at the big old envelope of money on the desk.

Did she want to take it to her father? Did she want to stop the lynching that would come from Mr Mon if he failed to scrape up thirty grand in the next four days? 

Did she want to perform at the Hazbin Hotel?

Yes, she did. There, she admitted it! But if she did then her daddy would never forgive her. Then again, if she didn't he wouldn't end up remembering what the word Forgiveness even was.

Man, she hated being caught between a rock and a hard place...

She deliberated for a long time, so long that Frank eventually sighed and reached out to take the envelope back. With a short gasp Molly practically leapt across the desk, grabbing it back with both upper hands and clutching it tight.

"Alright! Okay, I'll do it!"

Frank smiled victoriously "I'll give ya Saturday nights off, cher"

"Yeah, yeah..." She wedged the cash into her jacket pocket, ducking her head so that he couldn't see the smile that was growing on her face. Despite herself, she tingled with excitement. Looked like she was going to be a singer again, after all! She'd tried to fight it but hey, when her hands were tied, her hands were tied!

"Well now, dontcha have a call to make?"

Shrugging her shoulders she threw her hands up helplessly "I guess I do!" she then stood up and dusted off her skirt, heading to the door at a speed that really wasn't proper for one who had been so against the while idea yesterday. With her hand on the knob, she paused "...Thanks Frank"

"Hey, don't go gettin' sappy in me now, darlin', this ain't fuckin' Heaven after all"

Molly smiled quietly and then let herself out of the door. She couldn't believe it, she felt like she was flying and she couldn't believe it! _Finally_ , something good!

...Oh no, wait- _shit_ , she'd thrown away the fucking card! 

*

Once the door closed, Frank dropped the smile. With a hand that trembled he opened his desk drawer again and pulled out his battered black hellphone.

He dailled a number, and it was answered after the first ring.

"Its me. I did everythin' ya said, she's gonna take it. Dis mean we square, I'm safe?...a'ight, okay, good. Thankya"

 _Thankya,_ he felt goddamn sick thanking a fucker like that for not burning his livelihood into the ground! He looked at the door Molly had just walked out of, and the guilt inside him twisted and lashed out like it wanted to choke him alive.

"Oh cher..." he whispered, his hands tight fists at his sides "I'm so damn sorry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever but life happened and writers block hit. One more chapter to go! If anyone's still reading this, stay tuned!


	4. Silent Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly does something for herself, but there are unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/gtea22/status/1245816358970904582?s=21
> 
> ASDFGHJKLIFH I GOT A FANART I GOT A FANART! A little fanart of The Radio Demon Must Die by AHyyHyy on twitter, check it out :3

"What do you mean you're rejecting the job?! Why did you audition if you weren't even going to take it?!"

_"Because I was bloody bored, Charlie, and I wanted to piss off my dad. It worked, he's pissed, job done"_

"Come on, Octy! You-you'd love working here, you'd get to show off your talent-"

_"Don't care"_

"You'd also make a lot of money!"

_"My dads a prince I'm hardly in need of money. Besides, you don't even need me, Charlie"_

"Huh? What do you-?"

_Ow!_

"mean..." Charlie looked at the phone, the dial tone almost taunting her, then threw the reciever back in its cradle with a savage despair. Great, this was just great! Octavia had been her last hope, now they were totally screwed! Unless someone new called in. She looked at the phone like it would ring there and then, and when it didn't she let out a mournful moan and her head fell onto the bar with a sorrowful _thud!_

She really thought that this would work. She'd hoped so hard, she'd been so _sure!_ But no-one was calling in and those who did only came in as a joke. 

And that was what she felt like right now. A big joke. The entertainment eveing had failed, she was fighting with Vaggie again and yet _another_ fight had broken out between the guests that had almost incinerated the backyard and melted Brian! She was starting to think this whole thing was hopeless, totally and completely hopeless...

"Ow...ow...ow..."

"Oh, stop bein' such a baby, it can't hurt that much!"

"Bitch, you try gettin' half your ass bitten off, see how _you_ feel!"

Charlie sat up quickly and scrubbed her face as Angel and Crymini walked in. Hopefully they would be too wrapped up in their own conversation to even notice-

"Hey, what's with you?"

_Damn._

Charlie shrugged "Oh, it's nothing, really..."

Angel and Crymini looked at each other. The spider shrugged "You and Vaggie fightin' again?"

Charlie sighed "Yeah, but thats not really the problem. I just called Octavia to offer her the entertainment job but she won't take it! So, guess I'm back to square one!" 

" ...Well, that sucks. Anyway, we just came down ta ask ya if we could get an extension on curfew, me an' the Banshee-"

"Fuck you!"

"-got an extra gig at the Studio, so..."

Charlie sighed, too depressed to even ask what insane thing Valentino was keeping them out late for "Yeah, sure..."

She barely paid attention as the two of them walked past her, idly tracing circles in the bars smooth surface and thinking about how much everyone was going to laugh at her when they found out how bad she'd failed _this-_

_Creak!_

"Hello? I'm here ta see Charlie Magne?"

The named princess' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and she whirled around in a blur of blonde hair and sparkles as a certain feminine spider that she had all but given up on walked through the doors. Her heart leapt in her chest. Could it be...?

"Molly!" Angel cried delightedly "What're you doin' here, babe?"

"Hey Angie" Molly smiled, then her sugar pink eyes found Charlie at the front desk "Sorry I didn't call first I thr-I mean, I lost your card. I was wonderin' if the singin' job was still available? If your still offerin'?"

Charlie just stared at her, for so long that Angel waved a hand in front of her stunned face just to make sure she hadn't had a stroke. And then it hit.

 _"Yeeeeeeeeees!!!"_ Charlie bounced off of her stool and leapt at the female spider "Yes, its still available! I'm so glad you came around!"

"Great!" Molly beamed, hands held up as the princess hugged her waist "I kinda thought you woulda given it to someone else by now!"

"Nope! No-one else! The jobs yours!"

Angel sighed "Cuttin' it pretty fine, huh sis?"

Molly shrugged "My boss talked me into it" she looked down, her smile thinning "Uh, sweetie? Could ya, uh, let go of me now? Don't we gotta discuss terms or somethin'?"

"In a minute!" Charlie squealed, even though her tightening arms were making Molly wheeze "I'm so happy! He he!"

"...Okay" she patted the princess' little blonde head and then looked up at her smirking brother and the sniggering spotted wolf.

_"Either'a you guys got a crowbar?"_

*

They decided that Molly's first show would be that weekend, just two days away. Charlie had been ecstatic, unable to stop smiling as she talked and talked (and _talked!)_ and by the time Molly left she was feeling much the same way. Already she was going over her mental playlist to decide what she was going to perform. It had to be something good, something that would make an impression. What kind of music did sinners like? Maybe something popular, that seemed like a safe bet, what was in the charts right now?

_Thunk!...Thunk!_

Huh? She was pulled out of her thoughts by a strange sound and looked up. It sounded like something was being punched, was someone fighting?

Nope, no way, nu-uh, not her business! She was a Mafia girl, she knew better than to get involved in fights that had nothing to do with her! She continued down the concrete path.

_Thunk! "Argh, son of a bitch!"_

Wait, she knew that voice! She couldn't remember where from, but...

Ah, screw it. If curiosity killed the cat then she was safe 'cuz she was already dead.

She walked around the hotel, the sounds of grunting and cursing growing clearer as her heels left the concrete path and met with hard, dried mud and dead brown grass. She kept going, following a shining light until she came to the back of the hotel where she stepped into a large garden illuminated by floodlights. A large apple shaped pool with red tinted water and acres of dead grass spread out before her, curling possessively around the bases of black, twisted trees that had never known a bloom and stretched out of the ground like the fingers of a corpse.

A small figure was stamping away from a nearby tree, long white hair in her single eye and her face red with exertion, carrying a long spear in one hand. Molly felt a jolt as she recognised her.

_Oh my God, its Vaggie! Hell, I haven't seen her since MT!_

Stepping forward she moved into the light and waved "Hey, Vaggie!"

The moths head snapped up, her eye squinting in irritation. When she saw the spider, however, it widened.

"Molly? Is that you?"

"Yeah! Long time no see, sweetie, how the hell are ya?" she walked towards her with a smile as Vaggie shrugged, dropping her spear.

"I'm...okay. What're you doing here, are you dropping Angel off again?"

Molly laughed "Nah, not tonight. Actually I just came to take that singin' job Charlie offered me"

Vaggies smile twitched for just a second and that was when Molly remembered why Angel had dragged her to MT in the first place. Ah crap, maybe she shouldn't have brought Charlie up, it didn't seem like things were going well there.

"Well, thats great, good for you" Vaggie was smiling again, though it looked a little strained now.

"Thanks, hon" Molly wound her arms behind her back, eyes surveying the large backyard "So, what're you doing out here so late, Vags?"

"Just doing a little target practice" she nodded down to the spear and Molly looked over at the tree she'd seen Vaggie at when she arrived. Now that she looked properly, she could see it was covered by short, thin gouge marks, a lot of them overlapping.

"Damn. Remind me not to piss you off!"

Vaggies lips quirked into a real smile and she picked up the spear again. Molly moved closer.

"Isn't it a little late to be out here though, sweetie? Us ladies need ta get our beauty sleep!"

Vaggie shrugged "I just felt like it"

"At 1:30 in the morning?" Molly was just a few feet away now and she looked down at the little moth girl. She saw the way her eye shifted from her own, the tautness of her shoulders, the smile that she was struggling to keep up. That, paired with the way she'd flinched when she'd heard Charlie's name...

"Somethin' happened with the princess, didn't it?"

Vaggie sighed, then turned her back to her and picked up her spear "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Right, I get that" Molly nodded "The trees around here suck. Nothin' like the ones in Central Park"

Vaggie brought her leg forward, cocked her arm back and launched. The spear hit an unmarked section of tree with a sharp _twang._ She went to go get it and when she came back, Molly was still standing there.

She sighed "No offence, but I kind of need to concentrate here"

Molly shrugged "Kay. I'd better head out anyways. Great seein' ya, Vaggie"

"Yeah, you too"

As she walked away she heard Vaggie take a throwing stance and grunt. This was followed by a huge crack and the little demon cursing in Spanish. Chancing a look behind her, she saw that the spear had gone completely through the tree.

_Oh honey..._

She didn't stick around to see if she managed to get her spear back and instead went to her dads car. Frank had given her the rest of the night off in order to secure the job, but it hadn't even taken ten minutes, Charlie was practically writing her pay-cheque there and then!

Boy, she'd better make sure it was worth it, her first performance was that Saturday, that wasn't a lot if time to prep! She went through her mental playlist again but already knew that it might not be good enough. These were sinners for Pete's sake, she doubted they would be into her rendition of 'Defying Gravity'!

 _Hmmm, maybe if I played up to a more_ sinful _act. My version of 'Mercy' went down pretty well..._

She was so caught up thinking about it that she didn't even realise she'd arrived home until the cab driver was barking at her for his payment. She paid the guy and got out of the car, and it wasnt until she was stood right outside her house that it finally hit her what she had done.

All the giddyness she'd felt before plummeted like a rock off of a cliff. She'd agreed to work for the Hazbin Hotel. Officially. Shit, what was Daddy going to say? When she imagined telling him all she could see was his head literally exploding with rage!

 _"Just don't tell 'im"_ Frank had said. Could she do that? But then, how to explain where she got the cash?

She thought about it so much in that short walk to the door that by the time she inserted her key into the lock her head hurt. Screw it, maybe she could pin it on Angel. He'd be mad that it was porn money but not as mad as he would be if he found out where it had really come from.

Maybe. 

Hopefully.

_Oh crap, I'm screwed, arent I?_

She tightened her hand on her purse, took a deep breath, considered moving to the ninth circle of the pentegram for a split second, and opened the door.

Silence. Maybe he was asleep!

A cough "Molly, that you?"

CRAP!

"Uh, yeah! Hi..."

CrapcrapcrapcrapCRAP!

"What'cha doin' back so early? Did you get fuckin' fired?!"

Craaaaaaaaap!

"No, I didn't!" she deposited her purse on the coat rack and swallowed the lump in her throat "Fra-Frank gave me the rest of the night off!"

"...And why the fuck would he do that?"

"Dad-"

"Get in here"

Molly sighed. She knew what he was thinking immediately and it saddened her, he never used to think this way. Hard to believe but there was once a time when her Daddy used to believe in people who had good intentions, but he had been down here way too long now.

She walked into the living room and he was already sitting up in his chair, four red eyes glowing as they analysed her like she was a suspiciously dark cut of coke.

_Whatever he asks, answer immediately. If you hesitate, he'll assume the worst and go completely nuts before you can explain!_

"Why'd the barfly give ya the night off, Mo-?"

"B-because he wanted me to give you somethin' Daddy!" in a flash she had reached into her jacket, pulled out the envelope and held it out to him like a sacrifice. Obviously he would have questions, he'd want to know who she got it from and why. Should she lie? Should she tell the truth? Should she just drop the cash like a bomb and run like hell?! Damn it, why didn't she think about this before?!

Henroin was looking at the envelope, at the cash inside. One massive arm lifted and he took it from her hands, his expression unreadable.

"Molly. Where did you get this?"

_Think! Lie? Truth? Say somethin', he's lookin' at you!_

"Uh, Frank gave it to me tonight"

"There's thirty grand in here" he didn't even have to count the money, decades of dealing giving him the gift of knowing the amount by weight alone. 

"Y-yeah. He asked me to give it to ya, for Mr Mon"

Henroins eyes flashed "And how the fuck would he know about Mon, huh?"

She raised her hands quickly "I-I-I didn't tell 'im a thing, I swear! Apparently one'a ya crew got hammered and blabbed! I promise!"

Her heart was beating impossibly hard as he stared her down, the glare was formidable even sitting down and far more effective than any lie detector on Hell or Earth. His eyes narrowed, then closed with a groan.

"Fuckin' Rat, I swear I'm gonna skin that big mouthed fuck..."

Molly exhaled.

Then Henroin stood, the envelope still held out in front of him "But that still don't explain why he gave this to ya, Molly. Care ta enlighten me?"

A cold fist of ice closed around her heart. Crap, this was it, the moment! Time to lie or time to tell him the truth. 

Maybe-maybe she should just tell him, it wouldn't be that bad, right? Once the shock wore off even he would have to admit that it was a good idea, or at least their best option, right?

"Did he want somethin' in return, Molly? Did he ask ya for a favor?"

Or maybe he wouldn't. Her dad was a stubborn man, too damn proud for his own good. He might refuse to take it, choose to rather get ripped apart than have his daughter end up in the Hazbin Hotel.

"Did he make ya do anything, Molly? Have you made another fuckin' deal?!"

Was that a risk she was willing to take?

"MOLLY!"

She jumped "N-no! Daddy, it wasn't like that he-he didn't want anythin' offa me! He just did it 'cause he likes me, I-I'm his favourite barmaid!"

Henroin growled "You're lyin' ta me!"

"I'm not!"

"No-one in this place does shit for nothin'! Tell me the truth! NOW!"

"I AM!" 

Henroin glared at her for a full minute like he could find the answer that way and for a crazy moment Molly actually believed he could. She forced herself to maintain eye contact and not flinch. Her chin wanted to wobble, but she refused to let it. Her hands were balled tight at her sides, too afraid to even blink for fear of giving herself away.

Another minute passed. Then another. She could feel the truth in her throat like a hot ball of lead.

_Hold out, Molly! Hold out! If you can convince him that ya didn't make out with Vinnie Grace you sure as hell can convince him of this!_

"If I find out you're lyin' t'me..." he finally said "you're in big trouble, ya hear me?"

She felt like she was going to faint "I hear ya"

"Good" he grunted, then looked down at the envelope in his hand "Guess I better get this over to that prick, then. He's gonna be pissed he won't get to bust my balls after all"

Smirking he turned away from her and sat back down, folding the cash into his own black waistcoat. Molly breathed out, hardly able to believe it. Holy crap, she'd gotten away with it!

On shaky legs she turned around and headed out into the hall.

"Hey, I don't hafta send your boss a thank-you card or anythin', right?"

Molly stifled a nervous giggle "Nah, I think you're OK"

"Thank fuck for that"

This time she did giggle, the sound high pitched and strained as she made her way to the kitchen and made a beeline for the liquor cabinet. She pulled out the first bottle she saw and three quick gulps calmed her racing heart.

So, it looked like she was going with lying. Well, she was sure it'd be fine! Hell, it wasnt like he was ever gonna find out, he hardly kept up with the Hazbin Hotel news!

Yeah. It'd be okay. It was all gonna be good!

She took another gulp of booze to stop her hands shaking.

*

"Do you think we should put out flyers? I want everyone in Hell to know who we've got performing at the hotel!"

"Hmm, not a bad idea, my dear, although perhaps another radio broadcast wouldnt be out of the question?"

Charlie hummed, tapping her finger against her cheek "I don't know...sinners didn't respond well to that and I would hate for your reputation to be tarnished, Al"

Alastor chuckled, about to reply when a scream that was 90% curse words rattled down the hotel halls and was punctuated by a door bursting open and a black salamander demon marching out, his skin steaming from his leather jacket like he had lava in his veins.

"HotSpot? What-"

With a snarl that sounded like 'Thinks I'm a friggin' _girl!"_ HotSpot shouldered past her roughly and thundered down the hall, leaving burning footprints in his wake. Charlie blinked.

"Well, _that_ was rude!" said Alastor.

Charlie hummed in agreement "I wonder what got him so steamed?"

The answer came seconds later with a Spanish curse and Vaggie lurching out of her office, her face filled with twice of HotSpots fire and waving a blackened lump of paper in her hand.

"IT WAS ONLY A SUGGESTION YOU TRIGGER-HAPPY HOT-HEAD ASSHOLE!"

With a screech she threw the burned item to the ground and turned back into her office, slamming the door with enough force to crack the frame. From within, Charlie and Alastor could hear her swearing furiously.

Then, Alastor chuckled, adjusting his monacle "Seems like therapy's going well!"

"Alastor!" Charlie chastised, walking over to the blackened lump. Picking it up some charred pages flaked into dust and she felt warped metal against her palm, still warm from HotSpots tantrum. A notebook?

Charlie looked up at the closed door. Vaggie had fallen silent inside but the irritation she felt was palpable.

Alastor watched as the princess looked at the door. Her body was still, and she bit her lip as conflicting emotions flickered in her eyes.

"Are you going to go inside?" it would be just like her to try and comfort Vaggie (no matter how much of a brat she had been lately, in his opinion) and Charlie seemed to be on the cusp of doing just that. Alastor resigned himself to watching the little dear make a fool out of herself once again, but then she surprised him. Briefly closing her eyes she rose to her feet and brushed her hands over her pants.

"No. I...I don't think I am"

Alastor quirked an eyebrow as she walked away without so much as sending a comforting comment through the door, and felt a spark of pride. 

It was a good thing he was constantly smiling, otherwise the way he was grinning right now may have been considered inappropriate.

*

Over the next two days Molly poured over the internet searching for what songs she was going to sing. She would probably only need the one, but it never hurt to have a backup or two up her sleeve. Her father never suspected a thing, although Arackniss occasionally barked at her to get the fuck off her phone whenever he came over, a new habit since Henroin had told him about the thirty grand Molly had acquired, that and he always seemed to be eyeing her with suspicion nowadays.

But she couldn't care about that right now, she had bigger problems on her hands. Case and point:

WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE GONNA WEAR?!

She had practically torn apart her closet looking for something suitable but not even Angie's outfits were right! Sure, they were pretty and they made her boobs look great but none of them _felt_ right. This was going to be her first real performance in sixty eight years, she wanted to _kill_ tonight!

But after throwing yet another skimpy strip of fabric onto the bed in despair, she had to admit defeat. There was nothing for it, time to call in reinforcements!

She picked up her phone and dialled at light speed. He picked up after the first ring.

_"Yeah?"_

"Angel Dust, take me shoppin'!"

Which was how, on the morning of her first Hazbin Hotel performance, Molly ended up in Pentagram City's finest shopping mall with Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb arguing about Persephone's Secret.

"Come on, you said you wanted somethin' eye catching, didn't you?" the cyclops whined.

Molly sighed and shook her hands off her wrist "Yeah! But its still gotta cover my boobs, babe!"

"The fuck is eye catching about that?! You have great boobs, show em off!"

She looked over the crazy blondes head to send a pleading look to her brother, who winked and stepped forward to lay a hand on his besties shoulder.

"Baby, I think you've forgotten that our Molly's kind of a prude? She likes gettin' attention with her _personality,_ ya got it?"

Cherri looked appalled "Ew, gross."

Fortunately she dropped the subject and the three of them headed up to Black Philips Pretty Dresses. Cherri wandered off almost immediately, leaving Angel and Molly to peruse the dresses on offer.

"How 'bout this one?" Angel pulled a short, frilly pink thing threaded with golden strings off a rack. Molly tilted her head, considering, but shook her head.

"Nah, it's too close to my own colour. I don't wanna stand up there lookin' naked!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"For the millionth time, Angel, I don't care how many fans it'd get me, I won't sing naked!"

"Whatever. Ya prude" but when he put the dress back he was smiling at "So, tonights the big night. Excited?"

Molly grinned, clutching her cheeks and squealing "Oh Angel, I'm _freakin!_ I kinda can't believe its really happenin', singin' again after so long..." she sighed, walking past her brother to take a look at the other dresses. A short cocktail dress woven from white lace caught her eye but she disregarded it after a moment of analysis. All those feathers in the skirt would just scratch her skin and distract her.

"And Henroin and Nick have no idea, right?"

"I wouldn't be here if they did" her smile dipped, her good mood fizzling out a little "I didn't _wanna_ lie to him, I just-"

"Hey, you don't hafta explain it to me, baby, I know aaaall about keeping' secrets from that judgemen'al ass"

Molly flinched. She hated the way Angel so casually insulted their father, but she couldn't bring herself to reprimand him for it. She had been there the day Angel had come out to Henroin.

"Gotta admit, baby, ya had me worried." Angel quipped, snapping her out of sad memories "Thought Charlie was gonna drag ya t'Hazbin herself, y'know?"

Molly smiled "Thank God for cash bribes, huh?"

"Ha! Oh hey, what about this one?" he held up a black and red lace number and Molly wrinkled her nose.

"Nah, looks to much like lingerie. Besides, reminds me of the damn Radio Demon" she shuddered, thinking back to her encounter with Alastor. Shit, she was gonna see him again tonight, wasn't she? She hadn't even thought of that!

Angel was looking at her again "What, ya don't like Alastor?"

"I do not. First time I met him he sniffed me like a fuckin' entrée!"

_"What?!"_

"Oh Angie, don't worry about it-"

"Molly, if that fucker fuckin' did something to ya-"

"He didn't!" a red gloved hand wrapped so tight on her arm flashed into her mind, but she pushed it away "He just creeps me out. Fricken' weirdo..."

Angel was frowning, clearly about to say more. But then Molly's saving grace appeared in the form of Cherri Bomb and her twisted sense of humor:

"Hey Twincest!"

Molly rolled her eyes and they both turned around to see Cherri Bomb walking towards them and holding a pair of black snake-skin stiletto boots embossed with a golden snake curling around the heels "Whaddya think? Too flashy?"

"Uh, they're alright, but I'm not really lookin' for shoes right now, honey" they were going to The Red Shoe for that.

Cherri snorted "They're not for you, they're for me! What do you think, Ange?"

Angel smirked "Why dontcha go ahead and write Edgelord a love letter while you're at it, Sugar Tits?"

"Fuck off!"

Angel laughed and Cherri threw a shoe at him. Molly left them to it, relieved at the unexpected save as she continued through the racks. She just hoped they wouldn't get all three of them kicked out before she found a-

...dress...

Molly stopped dead in her tracks, staring at a well dressed manniquin in the centre of the store. Oh...oh, this was it!

She ran over to the dress, checked the price tag, winced, then shrugged. Screw it, she'd flirt extra hard at the club and make it back in tips!

"Angel! Cherri! I found it, I found the-Oh, for cryin' out loud!"

The two idiots had a shoe each and were trying their best to batter the other with it while grinning like crazy people. The stores imps, rather than trying to break up the fight, stood off to the side placing bets. Sighing heavily, Molly walked over and sharply clapped her hands:

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

The two demons froze, shoes raised above their heads and free hands fisted in each others shirts. Molly huffed, all four hands fisted on her hips.

"I found a dress. Maybe ya wanna let me buy it before ya get us all kicked out?"

"Aw, come on, I was about ta win!" Angel whined. 

"In your dreams, you dirty ho!"

"HEY!" Molly snapped her fingers before the fighting could start again "Drop the shoes and get your asses over here right now! Don't make me count to three!"

The demonic duo stared at her. Molly scowled.

"One...!"

"Aw, man!"

The shoes fell with a thud on the rich brown carpet and the imp clerks muttered in disappointment as the three of them made their way through the store. When Molly showed them the dress, Cherri whistled approvingly and Angel hummed.

"Not bad, babe. Little sequin-y but, classy"

"It's _perfect!"_ Molly squealed, clapping her hands and beaming "This is it, this is the one, I can feel it!"

They found a clerk to find her size and, after a quick stint in the dressing room, she got the seal of approval from her shopping partners and the dress was carefully packaged into a shopping bag in no time. 

As they left the store, Molly was smiling so wide she thought her face would break, feeling an excitement she hadn't felt in so, so long buzzing through her like electricity and warm fuzzies, completely oblivious to Cherri and Angel bickering over who had won their dumb shoe fight either side of her.

*

Night fell, and as the red sun set and the sky turned dark and a crowd of waiting sinners stood outside the ballroom. Vaggie was surprised, most of the hotel had actually showed up, and they all looked pretty damn excited. 

_All for a singer? I didn't think everyone was_ that _bored._

With a loud creak the door opened (OK, they needed to get some oil or something for these creaky doors. She made a note to get Niffty to pick some up) and Charlie, dressed in her usual black slacks and a white blouse with shiny black skull buttons, stepped through.

"Welcome everyone to the Happy Hotels first official Evening of Entertainment! If you'd like to step inside, the show is about to begin!"

Mumbling, the demons filed in to.sit at the black lentegram tables inside. The ballroom was big enough to fit one hundered demons, the tables situated on the midnight blue carpet to fit entire crowds in between them. Beyond that was a large square of polished hardwood just underneath the massive stage, it's black curtains drawn in anticipation for a performer. Off to the side was a bar similar to the one in the lobby, a little fancier but with the same grumpy cat bartender who had already broken into the booze.

Vaggie huffed. That damn cat had better not throw up on the-

_"Vaggie!"_

"Wah!" hands gripped her forearms and suddenly she was being pulled outside and spun towards a wide eyed, pale faced Charlie.

"We have a problem! Molly hasn't shown up, yet!"

"What?!" she tugged her arms back but Charlie didn't even seem to notice "I thought you said we were staring in ten minutes?!"

"I know, I know, I panicked! I didn't know what to do!"

"Charlie!"

Charlie covered her face with her hands and Vaggie sighed, pinching her nose. Dammit, this was so like her! Why didn't she ever think things through before she did this shit?!

Okay, okay, now was not the time to get mad! She took a deep breath, then held her hands up "Alright, has she called you?"

Charlie shook her head. Perfect.

"Did you call her?"

"Her phones turned off!"

"Fuck!" running a hand through her hair she turned towards the waiting guests. It had barely been five minutes but they were already getting restless, and she did _not_ like the way HotSpot kept snapping his fingers to make a flame _that_ close to the very flammable table! "What the hell are you gonna do, Charlie?!"

Charlie held up a finger "I-I have one idea! B-but..."

Vaggie frowned as the blonde became uneasy "But?"

Charlie sighed, the sound very distressed "You're not gonna like it!"

*

_One hour earlier_

Her phone buzzed. It was time!

Excitement buzzed in Mollys stomach as she finished packing her makeup into her pretty pink shoulder bag. She was dressed in her work clothes so as not to arouse suspicion, her real dress waiting for her at the hotel with Angel. 

She snapped her bag closed and slung the glittery strap over her shoulder, standing up quickly. This was it! There was no stopping her now!

As she walked out of her bedroom she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Angie had told her not to expect a big crowd, the hotel wasn't exactly popular, even God probably knew that! But still, when she thought about getting under those bright lights and standing onstage in a knockout outfit again she felt like running over there like she was opening for friggin' Madonna!

"Pop, can I borrow your car, I'm headin' off ta work!" 

"Sure, just don't let any junkies throw up in it!"

She fished the keys off if the hook by the door and left, a spring in her step and a smile in her face as she-

"Evenin' little sister"

Molly froze. Arackniss sat on the roof of their fathers black car, legs crossed and newly healed arms at his sides. Molly swallowed, fidgeting with the keys in her hand.

"Hey Arackniss, what're ya doin' here so late?"

"What, its a crime ta visit Pop now?"

"No, just weird. Ya never visit this late" 

Arackniss hummed as though he were considering the thought himself, then jumped off if the car in one fluid motion and landed on his feet. His lower hands stuffed themselves into his pants pockets "Never usually got a reason. I do now, though"

"Yeah? What's that?" Molly felt uneasy. Something was wrong, here. She was further convinced of this when Arackniss leveled his gaze at her.

"Why you, honey. I'm here ta see you"

Something was definitely wring here "Uh, really? I'm kinda busy right now, I gotta get to work"

"Work, huh? Would that be at the club?"

"Yeah, of course! Where else?"

Arackniss took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, taking a long drag before he deigned to answer her, smoke pouring out of his mouth like an overheated kettle.

"Ya know, I went to Killer Club recently. Word from the barflies is that you got a second job"

Oh no "R-really? I don't know why they'd think that!"

Arackniss took another drag, his eyes not leaving hers for a moment "Ya know, I'm not much like Pop when it comes to patience, so why don't you cut the bullshit and we just skip ta the part where I know you're performing at the retard camp tonight?"

Whatever buzz Molly felt before, it was gone now. Her insides felt like twisting snakes ad her mind moved at a million miles an hour with panic. If he knew, no lie would convince him and no amount of begging would work in her favor.

Shit, this was bad! _Shit_ , she was in trouble! 

Arackniss grinned as he watched her flounder, blowing out a cloud of smoke that formed into a perfect pentagram in the nippy night air.

"Why don't you and me have a little chat, huh Molls?"

She was totally _fucked._

*

_"Hi, this is Molly, I'm not here right now but leave a message after the beep, baby!" Beep!_

Angel hung up "She's not answerin'"

"Oh no!" Charlie twisted her hands anxiously. They were standing outside the ballroom with Vaggie and they could all hear the sounds of Harvests act just minutes away from wrapping up "This is bad! I don't know how much longer everyone can wait!"

Charlie had made a call to an impromptu backup plan who promised to be there in fifteen minutes, and in that time Charlie had arranged for some emergency entertainment to fill in. Unfortunately, said entertainment seemed to only have one act in his repitoire that was a little...unorthodox:

"Does anyone know how you make holy water? You boil the _Hell_ out of it! Ahahaha!"

Angel facepalmed. No-one dared boo the Radio Demon but the cringes and eye rolls and Niffty's forced 'Haha. Ha's" could only last for much longer.

"How much longer until this Harvest guy turns up?" Angel asked Charlie.

"Ten minutes. Hopefully. Which is pretty good considering the short notice, right?"

Angel shrugged "Ya need ta relax before ya give yourself a heart attack, kid. Trust me, she'll show"

"Unless she got cold feet?" Vaggie suggested, and looked surprised when Angel growled.

"Ya don't know what you're talkin' about, bitch! Molly doesn't get cold feet!"

Vaggie huffed, hands on her hips "Then where is she? She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You're her brother, didn't she call you?"

"Obviously not, dumbass!"

"So I heard the Invisible Man rejected a job offer recently: he couldn't _see_ himself doing it! Ahahahaha!"

"Ya damn hack, get off the stage!" yelled Angel.

Charlie pressed her face into her hands and moaned, as Angel looked at his hellphone. Shit, did Henroin find out after all? Did that bastard make her quit before she even got fucking started?!

He thought back to that afternoon, how happy Molly had been as they'd looked for clothes for her big night and clutched the plastic rectangle harder. He hadn't seen her that excited in years, it had been like the days when they were alive, back before all the shit went down and she'd ended up here. And what, now their shit for brains Pop was gonna fuck that all up for her?

There was a time when Molly would never have allowed it, but now?

Angel sighed, slipping the phone back into his blazer pocket and looking up at the hotels large front doors.

_Where are ya, babe?_

"Do you all want to hear a joke about paper? No? Never mind, it's _tear_ able!"

"Fuckin' Christ, _shut-up!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godammit, this fic turned out to be WAY longer than I thought! The next chapter is the last one, I promise. If anyone's reading this, stay tuned :3
> 
> Oh, and I totally stole some of the Alastor Stand Up dialogue from Vivzie, as you can probably tell XD


	5. When You're Good To Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Arackniss talk. Will she make it to the hotel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the Chicago soundtrack.

Molly was not a good negotiator. You would think, being a Mafia girl and all that at least some skills would've transferred over to her, but her Daddy had never wanted her to be involved in that side of the family and refused to teach her any of the skills he drilled daily into her brothers.

That being said, she did have one trick up her sleeve. One that worked quite well when it came to dealing with assholes who had something on her and thought they could use it to their advantage:

"Please _,_ Arackniss, please, _please_ don't tell Daddy about this! I swear, I did it for the family, I was never gonna take the job but then Frank gave me the cash and he said that I-"

"Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up! I already know about the deal ya made with the barfly, ya dink!"

Molly blinked, her hands-which had been clasped in a begging position lowered "H-how?"

Arackniss blew another smoke ring that formed the shape of an upside down crucifix "Pop's ain't as dumb as ya think y'know. What, ya think he actually bought that 'Favourite Waitress' bullshit? C'mon..." he rolled his eyes in contempt "Pop called me the second you were outta earshot. Asked me ta pay a little visit to your Oh So Generous Boss Man"

Molly's eyes widened "Oh my God, what did you do?!"

"Nothin'"

*

_Two Nights Ago_

"AAAAAAAH! LEMME GO! LEMME GO! _AAAAAHHH!"_

"Ya gonna start tellin' me the truth, old man? Why. Did you. Give Molly. _Money?"_

"I...I..." Frank sobbed, his face covered in toilet water and his wrists crushed against his back by Arackniss' powerful grip "I don't know what ya want me ta tell ya, man! For de lova God, at least flush de damn toilet!"

"Wrong answer, jackass!"

" _NOOO!"_

_Splash!_

*

"Relax, he's not dead" Arackniss sneered as Molly started go hyperventilate "A little stinky and...maybe traumatised, but not dead"

Molly seethed "You _bastard!"_

"I wouldn't talk ta me that way if I were you, and ya might wanna lower your voice before the whole damn neighbourhood discovers your little secret" Arackniss took another drag off of his cigarette and blew out a smoke ring, this time in the shape of the triple 6. "Relax, doll-face. I told Pop he asked ya to bring Angel in to drum up more business and he bought it"

Molly stared at him. He'd done...what? Since when did Nicky lie to Pop on her behalf? Since when did he do _anything_ on her behalf? "Why would you do that?"

Arackniss pinched the empty filter and flicked it into the street "I admit, I thought about it. Thought about it for a good long time, but I then I figured, maybe, you and me could help each other out"

"Help each other out?"

Arackniss smiled. It wasn't pretty "Yeah! Thats what family does, aint it? I scratch your back, you scratch mine"

He kept smiling, and Molly's body turned cold "You want somethin' from me"

Arackniss' smile grew, showing off his sharp fangs "That princess is offerin' a pretty sweet cash deal to anyone who works at her retard camp, right? I want you ta give me yours"

Molly looked up "You want my _money?"_

"Did I fuckin' stutter? Yes, I want ya money! Dumbass..."

"Why?"

"Because if ya don't, I'll rat you the fuck out!"

Molly was confused. Arackniss was Daddy's second in command, since when did he need cash? But it would be pointless to ask, even more pointless to argue, he held all the cards and he knew it. She didn't have a goddamn choice...

"Alright, I'll do it. Just please don't tell Pop!"

Arackniss placed a hand on his chest "Hey, I'm a man of my word! You do your part, and I'll do mine" grinning grotesquely he lit another cigarette and turned around, the smoke swirling into satanic symbols as he walked away.

"Have fun at the retard camp, bitch!"

As he disappeared down the street, Molly felt a hot ember of anger light in her belly, but not hot enough for her to do anything about it. Arackniss had her. He knew he had her, and he would continue to use this against her until he had wrung out every last penny he could, it was just the kind of guy he was.

_Bastard..._

She stood there until she stopped shaking, then she took a deep breath, smoothed her hair back behind her were and climbed into her dads car. Asshole brother or not, she still had a show to do, and she was already super late. She just hoped Charlie wouldn't be too upset.

*

"I. AM. HARVEEEEEEST!"

The large demon tore out his large intestines and threw them on the grill behind him, where they sizzled and spat as they were immediately engulfed in flames. The crowd went wild for it, applauding and cheering as the insane demon moved on to his small intestines. 

Beside Charlie, Angel heaved "Oh fuck...I can't-I can't- _huurgh!"_

Seconds later he was out of the ballroom and there was a sick splattering sound. Vaggie was cringing as she watched Harvest, whilst Alastor was unconsciously gripping the edge of the table, his nostrils flared to their fullest extent. Niffty was behind the stage working the lights so no-one knew what she thought, and Husk had left to get more booze before the intestines. But so far he was the only one not to show much of a reaction, casually drinking as Harvest fried one internal organ after another.

Charlie herself was conflicted. On the one hand, the guests were really enjoying themselves for the first time since any of them had arrived here. Hell, some of them had even called in their friends to watch the insane show, filling half of the front row with at least ten other demons!

On the other hand...

"I GOT THE KIDNEY! _I GOT THE MOTHER FUCKIN' KIDNEY MOTHER FUCKERS! EIEIEIEIEI!"_

Charlie bit her lip, earlier fears rising to the surface. Maybe she should have let Alastor continue with his bad jokes for a little while longer, at least until Molly got here.

If she was even still coming, no-one had gotten through to her, yet.

Charlie sighed, one hand planted against her cheek. Where _was_ she?!

*

Husk grumbled as he pulled out bottles of booze from beneath the bar. There was barely twenty sinners in the place, how the fuck were they drinking this much?! The bar in the ballroom had cleared out in fifteen minutes, what were they, fish?!

There was a groan behind him and Husk turned as Angel Dust walked-more like stumbled-into the lobby, rubbing his stomach and looking a little pale. Husk grunted and went back to what he was doing. If he hid the whiskey, would Princess Peach be mad? He wouldn't have cared ordinarily but since Alastor was working with her...

"Fuck me, I haven't thrown up like that since I got into a drink-off with the Russian Mafia!" there was a thump and Husk inwardly cursed. Great, just what he fucking needed "Can I get a whiskey over here?"

"Kinda busy right now" Husk gruffed. Angel scowled.

"Whatever, kitty, I'll get it myself!"

"You touch my booze, I break your arm"

"Ooh, kinky!"

Husk growled. Angel smirked, and the cat was just considering breaking a bottle of cheap vodka over his head when there was an ungodly squeal of tires outside. The two demons looked up just in time to see the hotel doors burst open with a merciless crash and a tall, feminine spider fall inside.

"Oh God..." she gasped, body bent as she fought for breath "Oh God...I hate runnin'!"

Suddenly Angel was on his feet "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" 

"No time!" Molly gasped, straightening up with a fluidity that would've made a Greecian goddess jealous "Fuck, I'm so late! Am I fired?"

"If you ain't you're the luckiest bitch in Hell! Dammit, Molly!" Angel sped off, leaving his sister in the lobby. Molly twisted her hands as she waited, bouncing on the balls of her four feet as time dragged on way too long for her, biting one lush lip between pearly white fangs.

Husk watched her panic for a minute, rather different from the perky pink chick he'd seen the other night. So, she'd gone from dropping off drunks to singing to them, huh? That was a leap...

Perhaps she felt him watching her because soon enough her sugar pink eyes met his, and she smiled tentatively "Hey Husk"

Husk grunted, hefting the box of bottles in his arms and thumping it on the bar carelessly.

"Nice ta see you again"

He shrugged "Whatever" he opened one of the bottles and drank from it. A sour taste screamed on his tongue and he spat it out all over the bar, some of it splashing on the carpet.

"What the fuck?!" he twisted the bottle and almost spit again when he saw the label "Sparkling cider?! Is she fuckin' serious?!"

"Hey..." Molly was still talking, her voice picking up with anxiety "Do ya think she'll still let me go on? After I was so late an' all?"

Husk threw the bottle into the trash can at his feet in disgust, then turned to the nervous spider. She was gonna break her damn fingers if she kept twisting them like that.

"Probably. Kids too desperate to turn ya away now"

Molly's shoulders relaxed a little and her hands were freed from their crushing grip "Thanks!"

 _The fuck she thanking me for?_ "Whatever" he responded gruffly. He then took up the jangling box again and headed over to the hall, meaning to complete his earlier task.

Unfortunately he was doomed to be barrelled into by a very solid Charlie and Angel who crashed into him like a fucking freight train and sent him flying.

"You're here!" Charlie squealed as Husk lay on the floor, winded and dizzy with booze bottles surrounding him like an alcoholic halo. 

"I'm so sorry that I'm late, Charlie! Somethin' came up and I couldn't avoid it and I couldnt call-"

"It doesn't matter, you're here now! Okay, Harvest has at least another ten minutes of his act-unless his intestines are shorter than I remember-"

"Wait, what?"

"-do you think you can be ready in fifteen?"

"Baby, I can be ready in five! Angie, let's go!"

Multiple footsteps thudded through the hotel. There was a brief, child-like sqeal of excitement, the tapping sounds a happy dance, and then the lobby was empty.

Except for Husk. Who was still on the floor. And his face hurt.

"Assholes..."

*

"Lift up your foot"

Molly lifted her foot and Angel strapped on a stiletto heel. Two of her hands rested in his shoulders whilst the other two rapidly applied flawless make-up to her face, her hair loosened from its usual do and held back by her headband as it waited to be styled.

"So. How're you feelin'?"

Molly didn't answer, focused entirely on her face. Angel looked up and lightly shook her ankle "Hey!"

"Wah!" her eyes widened and her hands clutched his shoulders in a death grip "Angel!"

He snickered as he moved onto the other foot "Big nights finally here, babe! Tons'a people, all lookin' at ya, watchin' ya, waitin' ta see if you'll fuck up..."

"I've been kickin' your ass since we were five, Angie, I can still kick it now"

"Aw, and fuck up your nice dress?"

After fixing the fourth and final shoe into place he stood up, moving his sister to his film star dresser so he could get started on her hair, using four hands to twist the long cotton candy curls into a stylish chignon bun on top of her head, then he used his straighteners to turn the leftover curls into wavy strands that curled elegantly around her face.

Satisfied with his work, he rested his hands on Mollys shoulders and brought his face down so that it was alongside hers, smiling when their eyes met in the mirror "You're gonna _kill em!"_

Molly smiled softly, twisting a stray curl out of her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out so that it fogged up the mirror.

"Yeah..." she sighed as the mist began to clear "totally..."

Angel smiled and squeezed her shoulders. She didn't sound as excited as she had a couple days ago, but he put it down to nerves. This was her first performance in decades, for Christ's sake! 

"Don't worry, _piccola"_ he said soothingly "You're good at what ya do. You ain't got _nothin'_ ta worry about!"

Molly smiled tightly in response "Yeah, nothin' ta worry about...ya got a smoke?"

*

Charlie's feet tapped nervously beneath the table as Niffty cleaned the blood off the stage, feeling like she would go mad if she didn't. When she announced that there would be a second act the guests were surprisingly receptive, put in good spirits by Harvests gory performance. She just hoped they would feel the same way when Molly came on.

But why wouldn't they? She'd heard the girl sing herself, she was beyond good enough to win them over! She was sure of that! Positive!

"Youre gonna break the table, kid"

Charlie jumped and looked down to see her nails digging deep grooves into one of the pentegrams spikes. Sheepishly she moved her hand to her lap and tried a smile "S-sorry! Kinda nervous..."

Angel arched an eyebrow "Why ya nervous? Molly's _awesome._ Back in New York I had to keep a freakin' gun in the apartment to keep away all her stalkers!"

Well, that was reassuring. Charlie breathed out "I think Nifftys done on the stage, is Molly ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Great!" Charlie squeaked, and make her way up to the stage, the floor newly shiny from Nifftys polish. She went to the standing microphone and tapped the surface.

"Hello everyone! Presenting our second act of the evening, a recently discovered, but no less amazing talent that I'm sure none of you will soon forget! Please give it up, for _Molly!"_

*

 _"Please give it up, for_ Molly!"

Molly took a deep breath as Charlie finally announced her. She brushed a hand against her bun, making sure it was still perfect, and had to stifle a compelling urge to check her make-up one last time. The large fluffy coat she wore felt suddenly felt too hot, her hands sweaty in their gloves.

She heard Charlie walk off the stage and saw the lights dim. This was it, time to make her entrance. She didn't know if she was gonna explode or throw up. Damn, it had been a long time since she'd felt this nervous!

_Nervous is just another word for excited, baby girl._

She smiled softly as a familiar, gentle voice swept through all the anxiety and the fear. Of course, _now_ she would be thinking about Ma!

Nevertheless, it worked. The familiar electricity of excitement outweighed the nerves at last. Taking a final, soothing deep breath, she adjusted her coat, straightened her back, and strode onto the stage.

*

Charlie managed to get back to her seat just in time to see the spotlight brighten over the centre stage. Molly stood at the mike, tall and stylish in a sleek, black, ankle length coat with a shining golden fur coller and cuffs. Her four hands were covered by glittering black gloves and stiletto heels patterned with golden swirls sparkled on her feet.

But what was more startling than that was the look on her face. Her eyes were hooded and the soft smile on her lips held no nerves or her usual candy-store perkiness. It was more...sultry. Sensuous. In fact, it looked kind of familiar, where-?

And then it hit. Holy shit, she looked like Angel!

And apparently her audience thought so too because already the whistles and catcalls had started. She heard Angel sit up straighter beside her.

Molly gestured subtly with her lower right hand, and the deep jazz bass of the songs opening filled the room. Molly took the mike into her hand, opened her mouth-

"SHOW US YOUR TITTIES, BITCH!"

_BANG!_

Charlie jerked in surprise as a buff cyclops demon went sprawling across his table, a large bloody bullet hole steaming out of his head. Seething, she rounded on the culprit.

"Angel!"

"What?" Angel shrugged, his Tommy gun still smoking at the barrel. Charlie fumed and he cheerfully ignored her while the rest of the demons laughed.

Onstage, Molly was looking down and biting her lip. She quickly collected herself, nodded to the wings, and the music started again.

*

_Damn you, Angel..._

Molly choked down a laugh as the noise died down and the music started again. She took hold of the mike. Her body was humming, the lyrics ready on her lips, and when the music finally dropped, she finally began:

 _"Ask any of the Chickie's in my pen, they'll tell ya I'm the biggest mother..."_ she paused, dropped a grin, " _hen. I love them all and all'a them love me, because the system works, the system called...reciprocityyyy-y!"_

With her two upper hand she reached for the collar of her coat and slid it sinuously down her shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor with one graceful shift. She heard seats shift, felt multiple eyes on her.

And she fuckin' loved it!

*

"Holy _shit!"_ Vaggie gasped, eye enlargening as Molly removed her coat and no doubt got the exact same reaction from every inclined sinner in the room.

The dress the spider wore beneath her coat was short, glittery and tight, showing off every curve with no shame and making her assets pop (almost literally. Really, how tight was that thing?) the dress itself was a strapless cocktail, deep black and woven with gold, the loose skirt stopping just short of the tops of her thighs, but when she moved it moved, teasing the audience with glimpses of secret skin.

Charlie felt heat rise to her cheeks. Well! That was...

"Ok, I was _so_ not expecting this!"

"Don't think anyone's complainin', Lottie!" Angel grinned, gesturing with a cocktail that appeared from nowhere "Look at 'em, they're lovin' it!"

"Uhuh..."

She couldn't deny _that_. Molly unhooked the mike from the stand and began to walk with it, popping her hip and giving the audience sultry eyes and flirtatious smiles, left hands poised on her hips. There wasn't a single hazy eye not on her from what Charlie could see. Even Husk was giving her the odd glance between his conversation with Alastor and mouthfuls of booze.

_"They say that life is tit for tat, and that's the way I live. So, I deserve a lot of tat For what I've got to give!"_

The enthusiastic presentation of what she had to give was met with lascivious whistles and applause. Brian shouted something lewd but immediately clapped his hands over his mouth and shot Angel a terrified look. The spider cocked his gun at him in warning.

Charlie huffed "Oh for-Angel, give me that!" 

"Fuck off"

"Angel, you _know_ you're not supposed to have firearms in the hotel, now hand it over!"

"Fuck off, Princess! Hey! HEY, GET OFF!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"OW, THAT WAS MY FACE! _Hey, ya wanna touch the goods, you pay for it, bitch!"_

"Goddammit, Vaggie, help me! _Vaggie!"_ she wrenched her head out of Angels hand and saw the moth staring starry eyed at Molly, her lips parted and a faint blush dusting her cheeks, completely deaf to her partners plight.

"DAMMIT VAGGIE, YOU FUCKING USELESS LESBIAN!"

*

_"Don't you know that this hand, washes that one, too? When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you..."_

Husk watched the tall spider girl descend the stairs, showing a lot of those four long legs as she weaved her curvy body through the audience like water, dragging her slight fingers across tables, turning just so that the following spotlight gleamed off of the golden sequins on her scrap of a dress. She stole a cigarette out of the mouth of a red fox demon, took a drag, then put it back while he blushed furiously.

Molly winked at him, then continued on.

Alastor, who was talking but had fallen flat when he realised he was being rather rudely ignored, smirked "Fallen in love already, my friend?"

Husk growled "Fuck off"

"And give you the pleasure? Why, never!" 

Husk rolled his eyes and took another sip of alcohol. Alastor continued to grin "You've been staring at our new star for some time, my friend. Are you sure she hasn't captured your non-existant heart?"

Husk glared at him as he took an even longer swig, then slammed the bottle back on the bar hard enough to crack it, making the liquid spill out "Knock it off, Al!"

Alastor raised his hands in surrender. If he got Husk too angry he'd drink until he became completely intolerable and he didn't feel like cleaning up _that_ mess tonight, thankyou! So instead he turned to watch the little spider again. She was sat on the edge of the stage now, legs crossed and back arched as she sang directly to a table of salivating sychophants.

_"If you want my gravy, pepper my ragù. Spice it up for Mama, she'll get hot for you..."_

She blew them a kiss and rose to walk to the middle if the stage. Alastor had to admit, the girl had talent. Why, if she had been in New Orleans in his living years he would've had her on his radio show like a shot! Clearly, she was going to become a favourite around here, it seemed Charlie had been right about that.

A shame. He had been so looking forward to tasting that pure blood of hers.

"She remind you of anyone?"

"Hm?" the Radio Demon thought for a moment, but shook his head "She doesn't ring a bell, why do you ask?"

The cat demon grunted, and there was a slurp as more alcohol was stolen from the bar.

"No reason"

*

_"The folks atop the ladder are the ones the world adores! So boost me up my ladder, kid, and I'll boost you up yours!"_

The song was coming to an end. She didn't want it to, she wanted it to go on forever. She walked back up the stairs, giving her hips a little extra wiggle and feeling a dozen eyes on her ass and not giving a single fuck. She was flying high and never, ever, wanted to come back to Earth. The spotlight was warm on her skin, her voice was strong, her moves were flawless and she was lighter than air.

_"So what's the final word, that I can bring this number to? When you're good, ta Mamaaaa..."_

She raised an arm above her head, her eyes closed and a real smile on her face so wide it hurt.

" _Mama's good, to yooooouuuu!_

_"Aaah, YAH!"_

Her upper arms flew above her head, her lower hands planted themselves on her hips, her head tossed itself back and her leg arched in front of her in a pose that would've made Angel Dust jealous. As the lights dimmed around her she heard their applause and whistles for her, heard the praise, heard them call out how hot she was, and she revelled in it all, her body trembling all over but she was far from exhausted! Hell, right now she felt like she could run a marathon from here to fucking-

_BANG!_

Molly opened her eyes in surprise as the ovation stopped dead, silence ringing out within the ballroom. She stepped out of her pose, blinking rapidly. Was that a freakin' _gunshot?!_

Along with everyone else, she looked towards the back of the ballroom. There, Charlie and Angel seemed to be tangled up in some weird warring pretzel with a Tommy stuck in between them. Both of them were stock still, their eyes wide, staring at a fresh hole now buried in the ballroom floor.

"Uh..." suddenly, Angel pushed the princess violently to the ground "SHE DID IT!"

Molly bit her lip, but try as she might it did no good. In the silence of the ballroom her high pitched laughter rang out like a morning school bell and swiftly caught the others in its wake. She laughed so hard she couldn't breathe, tears welling in her eyes.

"W-well!" she gasped into the mike "Talk about kickin' things off with a _bang_ , huh folks?"

*

Twenty minutes later and Molly was still being hounded by her new fans. Angel kept them mostly at bay but it wasn't easy, apparently the spider girl got very friendly after a performance. 

Charlie smiled, still sat at her table. In front of her was a cash box, several bills stuffed inside. With the extra visitors, the hotel had made $100 tonight!

Part of her couldn't believe it. Looking over at the bar, she saw her patients drinking and trying to hit on her new find. Not fighting, not complaining, not stealing, actually _happy_ for once! 

The princess beamed, so happy she felt like she could start singing herself! Locking and picking up the box, she stood up and started towards the bar. She felt like doing a little congratulating herself, come to think of it.

However she was barely halfway across when she suddenly pitched forwards, almost falling on her face as someone bumped past her. Charlie yelped, quickly righted herself and looked behind her to see who was being so damn rude!

A tall, black-clad demon with a head like a malformed potato marched past her towards the exit, and Charlie rubbed her stinging arm "Hey!"

He turned around, but whatever she was going to say next died the moment the she saw his face. He had a viscious scar cutting over one eye and a snarl curling his lips, revealing dirty, dulled fangs.

 _"Otvali!"_ he barked, and unfortnately Russian was a language Charlie was all too fluent in. He strode out of the ballroom, the door slamming behind him. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, muttering a quick "Fuck you, too, jerk" before pushing the incident completely put of her mind, already smiling again by the time she got to the bar and shoved a few horny fans out of the way.

"Molly! Hey!"

Molly's eyes lighted on her and she beamed "Hey sweetie! Was that awesome or was that _awesome?"_

"It was awesome! Feel like doing it again next week?"

Molly grinned, and then turned coquettishly to the crowd "Whaddya say, babies? Shall I drag my cute ass back here again?"

The resulting roar of assent said it all. Charlie clapped her hands and squealed.

*

Outside, away from the noise, Husk took a drag of his cigarette and let the smoke fall out of his mouth lazily, watching it twirl from the balcony and into the sky (he had to smoke fuckin' outside now because the kid wouldn't let anyone smoke in the hotel for some damn reason.)

He stood there in quiet contemplation, and what he was contemplating was the girl on the stage that night. He hadn't been sure before, but he was now, and fuck him if this place wasn't just full of fucking surprises.

1939 it had been. He and some buddies had been abusing his tab at a well known jazz club called the Tipped Hat. He was not yet the alcoholic he would later become, still enjoying the buzz booze gave him instead of the numbness he now craved, and he'd been laughing at some dumb story when he'd seen the pretty Italian singer with the tight red dress and big brown eyes. His buddy Cameron made fun of him for staring at her tits all night, but really he'd just been listening to her sing, thinking what a sweet voice she had.

Then Cam handed him a shot and that was the last thing he remembered for the rest of the night. He hadn't thought about the girl since until the night Molly dragged Angels drunk ass back here.

The balcony doors suddenly opened and Husk turned around as someone joined him. Well, speak of the Devil, must've gotten sick of all the fawning.

The spiders face was still flushed from the stage, a wide, happy smile spread all over it. She more stumbled than walked outside, as though all four legs were having trouble supporting her and her giddiness. She clocked him immediately and brightened "Hey there!"

Husk turned away with an eye roll, not even favouring her with a grunt. He was nowhere near blitzed enough to engage with an unnecessarily perky pop princess.

"Not much of a talker tonight, huh?"

Jesus fuckin' Christ.

"Thats okay, I'm used to it, my big brother once went six hours not sayin' a word, our Ma thought he was drugged!" she giggled.

Should take some lessons from your brother, honey.

After maybe a second, he heard a weary sigh, and then the click of multiple heels hitting the ground as Molly came to stand just a few feet away from his side "Hey, if you're not gonna talk ta me can I at least bum a smoke?"

This time, Husk did respond "No"

"Okay. Sure" Molly nodded, and was finally quiet. For two seconds "Ya know, I got no idea why Charlie makes everyone smoke outside, I mean, we're in Hell, its not like we're gonna get cancer, and even if we did it'd be gone in a month like an S.T.D, I guess she's just super overprotective, huh? Kinda reminds me of my Aunt Bella, whenever my pop smoked in front of her kids she'd make him go outside and they'd always get in a bigass fight, one time, she got a meat cleaver and she-"

"If I give you a smoke will you shut-up?"

"Yep!"

Husk gave her the smoke. Fuckin' spiders...

For a while they stayed there, draining their cancer sticks in companiable silence. After a time Husk flicked his charred filter off the balcony, but he didn't leave yet, instead looking over at his unexpected companion curiously. He knew who she was, he was sure of it, he was drunk not deaf!

...Yeah, but he _was_ drunk, so he could be wrong. Wouldn't be the first time.

Molly finally noticed him staring, and frowned "What? My make-up run or somethin'?"

Fuck it, he was just gonna ask "Are you Molly Velenosa?" he'd gotten her name when he happen upon her obituary in the paper in 1951.

Molly stilled like a gun had just been pointed at her back. Her large eyes blinked rapidly. For maybe ten seconds she stayed like that, then her hand lowered and the one holding the cigarette came up to her lips.

"How do ya know that?" she asked, her voice empty of it's previous bubbliness as she blew smoke into the night air.

Well, that answered that. Husk shrugged "You reminded me of this guest singer I saw in a club back in Chicago. Wasn't sure if it was you at first, but I thought I'd ask anyway"

"So if I'd said I didn't know what you were talkin' about, ya woulda believed me?"

"Probably"

"Fuck!"

Husks mouth twitched, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face as Molly took a hard drag of her cigarette and looked up at the sky. She tapped a finger on the balcony wall, seemingly contemplating something. Then she snapped her fingers "The Tipped Hat, right? 1939?"

Husk coughed and spat over the balcony "Yep. Can't remember what song it was-"

"I Wanna Be Loved By You. Helen Kane" Molly smiled when Husk looked surprised "I remember every song I ever sang, Husk. Especially the ones that almost get me sued!" she giggled. 

Husk nodded. _Not what got ya down here though, is it, sweetheart?_

Alastor had told him the girl was pure, a Sell-Soul, he had no doubt. Little Mafia girl wanted something so bad she sacrificed paradise. 

_You idiot._

"You okay over there? You've gone quiet"

"Yeah. Just freezin' my ass off out here" he said as the nippy spring air tousled his fur. He pushed off of the balcony and started to go inside. Molly, a little surprised by the abrupt end to their conversation, called out after him:

"Guess I'll see ya in there!"

"Yep"

"Any chance you'll save me a drink, baby?"

"No"

Molly giggled again, the sound of bells ringing on the little balcony "It was nice talkin' to ya Husk. I always loved meetin' my fans!"

"I never said I was a fuckin' fan!"

"Whatever you say, baby!"

Husk groaned, letting the doors closed on the tinkling laughter behind him. 

Fuckin' spiders. 

*

Molly's laugh tapered off as Husk grumped away, his tail flicking irately. It was actually kinda endearing. 

She finished her smoke and tossed the filter over the balcony, but she didn't go back inside just yet. There was one hell of a view from here, you could see almost all of Pentegram City, lit up brighter than the streets of New York had ever been. It was strangely pretty if you ignored all the drug dens and the blazing pink lights of Porn Studios.

She took a deep breath in, the crisp night air filling her lungs and fluttering across her flushed skin. The high from performing had dulled somewhat since she had gotten off the stage, clearing her mind and allowing other thoughts in.

She was still giving Arackniss her pay cheque tonight, and for as long as she worked here she would be lying to her Daddy. It still made her uncomfortable but, for some reason, the knowledge didn't crush her soul with guilt like it did before. Maybe it was the lingering rush from singing again, from doing something that she loved for the first time in too damn long, she didn't know, and for once she didn't care to analyse it, she just wanted to enjoy this feeling.

Yeah. Yeah, screw it! Just for tonight, she was going to let herself fuckin' enjoy this! She was a singer again, one with a weekly slot and a very receptive audience, and she couldn't wait for next week when she got to do it all over again!

 _And so long as nobody else finds out,_ she thought, taking the final drag off of her cigarette, _where's the real harm in it, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY the final chapter! God, this fic turned out to be far longer than I originally planned but I hope it was enjoyable. I'm aware I left quite a few loose ends here, but don't worry all will be revealed eventually.  
> Now, a quick question: what would everyone like to happen next? I have some ideas but I'd like to know what you readers (if I still have any) would like to see from this series. Let me know in the comments, babes.  
> Next chapter is a fun one shot so stay tuned :3


End file.
